Part 3 - Streets of Rage - Path of a Heroine
by ghostwriterpleiedes
Summary: Continuation from 'Streets of Rage - Beginnings' and 'Streets of Rage - Rebirth' Blaze is one of the most complex characters of the series who is forced to learn how to evolve herself and survive during dark times where the threat of Mr X and his syndicate are stronger than ever.
1. Prologue

**Message from the Author**

Dear Fanfiction community, this is the third instalment that follows 'Streets of Rage- Beginnings' and 'Streets of Rage – Rebirth' after the end of the last book. The storyline continues from the very last chapter of Rebirth in a darker story with references to the past and present during uncertain times for Wood Oak City. (So would recommend glancing back if you haven't read the others).

Blaze is one of the most complex characters of the series who is forced to learn how to evolve herself and survive during dark times where the threat of Mr X and his syndicate are stronger than ever. This for me has been the most difficult so far to write, with some important issues that are happening in the real world today that are highlighted in this piece.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a Non-profit FanFiction story inspired with characters/games created by Sega, comics and previous pieces of fiction. I am not a professional writer so any constructive feedback and continued support is always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 **Prologue**

This afternoon is like any other but today the air feels fresh along the river Thames and the sky is a clear blue which makes a change from the usual grey gloomy weather at this time of year in November. The hourly chimes of the Big Ben clock from across the river signal that it is now 2pm.

"Shit! Come on I have to get back for the next lecture". Erin starts to panic at the thought of failing this semester due to her lateness. She has already missed half of the content on modern History and now it is starting to feel like it is too late to catch up.

Blaze laughs at her friend: "Didn't your lecture start an hour ago?"

Erin panics even more: "ahhh bollocks!" She sighs "right that's settled then, its Friday and you and me can hit the town early tonight! Let's go back to my halls and get ready then".

Blaze shakes her head: "No way I can't, I have a two hour lecture at 4".

Erin: "Are you telling me that you are ditching a night out with me for two hours of Abstract Algebra? Whatever that is?"

Blaze: "Actually today's lecture is on applying differential equations for non-linear dynamics and chaos to model molecular evolution".

Erin pauses with her jaw dropped and laughs "yeah, that sounds like chaos!"

The 19 year old looks back at her with beaming eyes: "It's actually really cool, all of our DNA and biological processes can be explained with Mathematics".

Erin: "Ok I er need a drink now. I'll catch up with you at the student union at 7 ok? Should give you enough time to clear your head after that lecture!"

Blaze gives her a smile: "yeah ok, see you at 7!"

* * *

Blaze grabs a hot chocolate from one of the local coffee shops before entering the campus building. At this moment in her life she is thriving, beginning to discover herself and is really enjoying university life where she is now in her second year.

She takes out her notebook and sits down in the lecture theatre. For a hall and a course that started off with over a 100 students, there are now only twelve attending today's lecture. It didn't help that they moved it to a Friday afternoon and that most of the students gave up on this module after just one week.

A tall bald man with a long coat and a white beard addresses the students. "Apologies but Professor Kahn is unwell so I will be covering today's lecture". He immediately starts as the students copy the equations scattered in white chalk across the board. This guy is old school and doesn't like to use the overhead projector. An hour into the lecture and the others in the room are either falling asleep or doodling as he becomes carried away in his methods.

Blaze notices a problem with one of the calculations and raises her hand. As the professor carries on, he fails to notice her. "Professor? Professor Zan?"

He pauses in the middle of his sentence as he stops writing with his chalk along the board.

"Yes? It's doctor but.."

Blaze: "Sorry, Dr. I think you forgot one of the constants after you solved the differential equation".

He scans his writing feeling puzzled, an easy mistake to make.

Blaze: "fourth line down".

Zan: "Oh, yes! Thank you. That will definitely affect the rest of the calculations". He tries to laugh it off as Blaze stares at him blankly. "Here, could you be so kind as to correct them as I finish the explanation to the group?" He places the piece of chalk on the desk in front of her.

As Blaze gets up to spend the next five minutes altering the board, the other students are relieved- her writing is much clearer and each step is easier to follow. Dr Zan can't help but notice the aura of this student. Her mind and energy are truly remarkable.

"That will be all for today". At 6pm Zan finishes up the lecture to the relief of the others in the room that are waiting to go and enjoy the weekend. He stops Blaze as she leaves "thank you".

Blaze smiles up at him "no problem!"

He spends the rest of the night buried in his research. Four years ago when Axel left for military school Zan decided to have a break from Wood Oak City, still keeping a low profile he moved to London to do research. As far as the British government were concerned, he is nothing but a mad scientist and although the criminal group Neo Chaos exist in London, the syndicate who want him dead have nothing here.

As Zan continues with his experiments, he can't help but wonder about this student so he looks up her profile on the University system. Nothing suspicious listed however there is something strange but familiar about her that he can't quite get his head around.

* * *

7pm at the student union bar on a Friday night is a good place to be. Groups congregate after a long week and it is a great place to start having cheap drinks for the night before hitting the town and getting what they would call 'wasted'.

Erin: "Blaze, Blaze over here!"

Blaze walks into the bar with a smile on her face as she greets her friend who is sitting with a group of criminology students.

Blaze: "Hey Erin!"

Erin: "Come and have a seat with us!"

Blaze gives the group a shy smile "hey guys how you doing?"

"Hey honey!" One of the guys in the group grins back at her. Jake Murphy, post graduate criminology student loved by all of the undergrad chicks on the campus. His mousy blond hair and cute green eyes mixed with his sporty physique and muscular frame make him a real catch in appearance. All of that topped off with his slick American accent. He and Blaze have been dating over the last two months since term started.

He pulls her towards him and kisses her in front of the group as she sits on his lap. The eight of them toast their shot glasses and down their first drink- salt, tequila followed by lemon.

Erin: "Right are we ready yet to hit the west end?"

Jake: "I need another two of these first what do you say?"

Erin smiles: "alright but we finish them quick!" She orders the next round.

Blaze dismisses the alcohol "I'm ok for now, I've got some work to do I think I'm gonna skip this one".

Erin: "What?! No way you're coming with us! Plus I've found this really really cool new hot spot".

Jake: "Come on Blaze, just a few hours then we can head back to my halls".

She looks into his persuading green eyes and can't help but smile.

Jake: "Is that a yes? Those equations can do with a rest for one night can't they?"

Blaze nods as her pretty face beams up "ok, yes this time! Let's go then!"

* * *

11pm and the west end streets of London town are alive with crowds partying outside happily drunk, police vans every few metres and the bass of the clubs reaching the pavement where ques of people stand waiting to enter them.

Erin: "I know the bouncer of this place, he'll let us in straight away!"

She flatters her brown eyes at Aaron who stands in the doorway. "Sorry Erin, I can't tonight it's way too packed in there!"

To Erin's disappointment the group have no choice but to leave and find somewhere else to go to.

Jake: "We can always go back and party on campus, worst case scenario".

One of the other members of the group, Georgina spots a bar. "What about that place? I know it's not as packed but it looks nice".

They see a classic little Spanish bar, still with loud music and lights but not as busy as the club. The array of cocktails standing on the bar is enough to get Erin and Jake interested.

Erin: "Okay let's go!"

They spend the next hour and a half drinking more shots of tequila plus jugs of sangria. The group have grown larger as more students have flocked to the easy place to get in to without having to que for an hour in the cold.

It is clear that Jake and the others are enjoying the night but Blaze seems bored, distant and slightly lost. She has never been the sociable type like her friends and is usually the quiet, shy person in the group. Jake is her first boyfriend and whilst she adores him, she resents the fact that he feels the need to take care of her and teach her everything in life except advanced calculus.

Erin spots a few Bachata dancers in the middle of the floor "OMG I gotta try this!" The excitement from the alcohol makes her project her voice even more.

Erin: "Come on, they are offering to teach people".

Jake: "I'm alright, I think I'm just going to chill and enjoy my drink with my girl".

Erin grabs Blaze's hand and drags her up "I bet she could give them a run for their money! Blaze is a trained dancer after all!"

Blaze's character wakes up with a huge smile on her face as she follows Erin to the dance floor to pair up with one of the professional males. She gives Jake a warm smile and blows him a kiss from the dance floor, signalling to anyone there that she is already taken.

The next song begins and suddenly Blaze feels alive again and lost in the music as she dances with her professional partner. If anything takes her thoughts away from numbers, it's this. They spend the next 20 minutes or so dancing to song after song and it isn't long before Blaze and her partner find themselves in the middle of the floor with the rest of the crowd watching and admiring them.

"I'm Terrence by the way, I've been dancing professionally for ten years and you're really good!"

Blaze: "Thanks, I use to dance competitively but it's been a while".

Jake can't help but watch from a distance as he downs another drink and gulps with envy.

Terrence: "Well thank you for your amazing dancing, I have to get to a show now. I hope you and your friends enjoy the rest of the night!"

Blaze: "Thank you, good luck with your performance!" She enthusiastically waves on before running back to the group.

Erin: "You are the shit, that was amazing Blaze!"

Blaze grins: "Thanks! One day I will teach you guys".

Jake finishes the rest of his drink, dismissing her by turning his face away when she tries to kiss him. "We should get back now."

It is a silent and awkward walk for the two of them as the rest of the group disperse. Erin decided to stay at the bar with three of the others whilst the rest of their friends left earlier.

Blaze breaks the silence as her and Jake walk side by side through the backstreets of China Town. "Fancy something to eat?"

Jake coldly replies: "No".

Blaze: "Ok. What's wrong? You've been off with me ever since we left. Is everything ok?"

Jake: "What do you think?"

Blaze: "I don't understand".

Jake: "You left me sat there feeling humiliated".

Blaze takes his hand but he refuses to hold hers.

Jake: "I've been faithful to you since we've met whilst my friends tell me I could get with any girl".

Blaze: "I know, so have I".

Jake: "You told me I was your first and I've respected you, I was patient with you wasn't I?"

Blaze: "Yeah, I guess".

Jake: "All I ask for is the same respect back from you".

Blaze: "I did nothing wrong, the guy I was dancing with- he was gay anyway so he had no interest in me. And besides, even if he wasn't it was only dancing!"

Jake: "No, no those people, our friends in that bar looked at me like I was an idiot. You're with me, you're my girl prancing around with other people".

Blaze: "It's not like that!"

Jake: "Really? Because I'm starting to think otherwise. Do you even want to be with me?"

Blaze: "Yes, of course I do".

Jake: "Then this needs to stop. I've seen how other guys look at you when we're out together". His face reddens as he slurs his words.

Blaze: "I can't stop dancing, I'm sorry but it's part of who I am. Come on let's go home you need to sober up and we'll talk in the morning."

Jake: "I WANNA TALK TO YOU NOW!" he shouts.

Blaze pauses and looks around the street "baby come on let's go, let's not argue here".

Jake: "Why not? Why don't you dance or strip in the street here and show everyone what you got?"

Blaze: "That's enough, I'm going back to my own campus I'll see you in the morning".

Jake: "Don't you dare walk away from me! I'm not finished!"

He walks behind her and grabs the back of her arm.

Blaze: "Loosen your grip now, you're hurting me and I don't want to fight you".

Jake: "Listen to me".

Blaze: "No, I said let go!" She backs up into him and throws him on the floor over her shoulder.

He lays in the middle of a puddle, disorientated for a moment.

Blaze immediately starts to feel guilty and extends out her arm to help Jake get up.

Jake: "I'm sorry, let's get out of here I've had too much alcohol".

Blaze: "Ok, everything will be fine in the morning just sleep it off".

Jake: "yeah".

He looks around and out of revenge he suddenly grabs Blaze by the neck and pushes her against the wall.

Jake: "Don't you ever humiliate me like that again! Do you understand!?"

She struggles to breathe and break free. He is also a keen fighter and now that he has the upper hand, Jake manages to block her efforts.

Blaze struggles to talk "ok, ok I hear you".

As soon as he loosens his grip, Blaze grabs a dustbin lid and smacks him over the head with it. She runs back towards the busy streets as quickly as possible to get back to her own campus near the river. The crowds look at the distressed young woman with bruises around her neck, tears in her eyes and blood on her blouse. As she reaches the entrance to her campus she accidently bumps into a tall man in a long black coat.

#Spark#

The area around them flashes for a moment as the energy from her hands throws her back whilst the man's energy emits an electric shock in retaliation that causes Blaze to pass out.

Zan crouches down to the ground beside her to listen to her breathing and to check her pulse.

Zan: "Blaze? Blaze can you hear me?" But she is still unconscious.

He investigates her hands which are now bleeding from her energy outburst. Zan knows exactly what this is. He lifts her off of the ground then carries her inside the building.


	2. Chapter 1- Disappearing act

**Chapter 1**

Present day.

Axel sits in Max's house in Wood Oak City with his back sunk into the couch. Max pulls out a bottle of Red Label and pours them each a glass.

Axel takes a gulp of his drink. "I still don't understand why. All she left behind was this". He passes a note to Max saying-

 _I'm sorry Axel, I can never give you what you want x_

Max: "Do you think this is about the whole having a baby thing one day?"

Axel: "Honestly, I don't know. We never discussed anything like that. I mean, we were only together a few days but I thought things were solid between us."

Max: "What about the whole being on the run thing? Did Blaze know that Mr X escaped? Or that the feds would be on her case?"

Axel: "Yeah… wait… our last conversation was about Adam being taken by the syndicate and Mr X escaping. Possibly she ran away because of this or she didn't want to drag me into being on the run. We would have worked it out though".

Max: "I'm sorry".

Axel continues: "Blaze knew that it was a safe place out of sight. Where else could she have gone to?"

Max: "Blaze could be anywhere now. Whatever happens, she's made her decision. Clearly everyone else here still thinks she is dead, how could she have stayed?"

Axel: "I wish I had the answers. I feel exactly like I did on the day of the funeral".

Max: "Look your welcome to crash here as long as you need".

Axel: "Thanks Max. I'll take the apartment off the market tomorrow and will return to work soon enough. But right now, I need to clear my head". He downs the rest of his drink. 

* * *

Adam and Keri gather up their belongings and move out of the safe house and they decide to drive back home. Keri says goodbye to Angelina and Cesar who have been staying with them at the apartment for the last two days. At least now, they will have more space and can keep it for the time being where they will be safe.

Keri turns to Adam in the passenger seat of the car. "Are you sure you wanna go back home? Is it safe?"

Adam: "I'm done with running away every time there is a threat. I've handed my notice in to Chief Clark. In a week's time, someone else will be Captain of Green District and I'm off operation syndicate. Instead I will take up the role of training other officers and they are putting me in charge of the cadet programme."

Keri: "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Adam: "The nine to five role three days a week means I can stay home longer with you and the kids. The pay is not too bad either and no more long hours and weekends at work".

Keri: "I appreciate the help and company but you have worked so hard to be where you are. You loved your career".

Adam smiles: "I love my family more". He takes her hand on the steering wheel "I almost lost you and you almost lost me. Our kids and Sammy, the fact that they were put in danger because of me and my work speaks volumes. If I'd have lost one of you I don't know what I would have…"

Keri: "Me neither. I'm just glad you are still alive to be sitting here with me. You know, when I think about what happened to Blaze, it really scares me how life can be gone in an instant like that. She was so young to die and she had everything going for her, she just couldn't see it".

Adam: "Keri I er… I need to talk to you about something".

They pull into their familiar neighbourhood where Keri notices Max's car along with Sammy outside with Luca and Zan. It appears as if he is trying to teach them how to break dance.

Keri: "Sure, what is it?" They pull into the drive way as the others wave to them.

Adam has second thoughts "nothing, it can wait".

They step out of the car and are greeted by Max first with a warm hug.

Max: "We thought we could help you and the kids settle back in".

Sammy: "Yeah, we've tidied up and have rewired the place. It's completely securer than it was before".

Keri laughs at him: "what you've tidied up? Words I'd never thought to hear". Her laugh then turns into a smile "thanks Sammy".

Axel and Luca call Adam and Keri over to the brand new surveillance system connected to their phones. Anyone coming within a few metres of the perimeter of the house will send an alert through to each of their phones along with an image and live video of anyone standing outside the door.

Luca: "If you feel as if you are in danger, this button here will alert the cops and they can be here in less than two minutes.

Axel: "Clark has also arranged for two officers to be on standby at that kiosk over there 24 hours a day. They will also patrol the neighbourhood".

Keri: "Wow, this is as safe as the white house then! Thanks guys!"

Sammy: "well since we are all here now, let's get our butts in the house Max cooked dinner!"

Adam smiles at him "aww thanks man! I hope you didn't mess up my kitchen!" He jokes.

Max: "No but that apron of yours is now ripped!"

Keri's mother has taken Sasha and baby Christopher for the time being so the seven of them at the house sit around the long dining table with Adam on one end of it and Axel on the other. Max serves up his speciality- spaghetti and homemade meatballs. "I hope you guys are hungry!"

Sammy smiles: "yep starving!"

Zan also cracks open a bottle of wine and the group make a toast "welcome home".

As they start to eat and drink they notice the odd chair missing. Everyone is pretty much thinking the same thing but they feel afraid to talk about it. About the fact that they miss Blaze and that she should be here sat around the table with them.

Adam: "There's something I have to discuss with you all". He locks eyes with Axel who is sitting opposite him at the other head of the table.

Adam: "It's about Blaze. She er, she…" Max also looks on with caution.

Axel interrupts: "It's ok. I know that last couple of weeks have been extremely difficult and we all miss her very much. Blaze died fighting for us and fighting for freedom, let's never forget that". He glances over to Max and catches his gaze for a second as the rest of the group raise their glasses. Adam sighs in confusion. Axel knows exactly what is going on in his head 'why has he suddenly decided to keep this a secret?'

After they finish dinner, Adam finds Axel outside sitting on the bench in the garden.

Adam: "What was all that about? I was going to tell them the truth".

Axel: "Adam she's gone".

Adam: "What happened to a fresh start? A new life for you both?"

Axel: "I don't know but she left and I don't think she is ever coming back. I figured there's no point in telling the others the truth. They will only be more upset and God forbid, they will try and find her".

Adam: "Maybe she was just trying to keep you out of harms way".

Axel: "Maybe. But one thing is for sure, you were right. My anger kept breaking out and she was there to witness it. I took all my fury out on my aunt's husband, I could have killed him. Blaze never admitted it but I could see that look in her eyes, how scared and on edge I was making her feel. This is my fault".

Adam: "No, Blaze is a loose cannon she probably freaked out if you two were getting serious all of a sudden."

Axel: "No, it's not that".

Adam: "Don't be so hard on yourself then, you've never been angry at her have you?"

Axel: "No, no way".

Adam: "I remember her telling me about the last serious relationship she was in years ago. She was only 19 when she met this guy at University back in London, Tim's younger brother. He was the one that bought her to Wood Oak City just before she became a cadet. I think she was with him for over four years".

Axel: "What Tim Murphy's brother Jake? Wow that is a long time".

Adam: "Yes but this guy, he was something else. He controlled her and broke her down piece by piece until she had nothing left but a jar of anti-depressants. He took her away from her friends, her hobbies. I even remember the amount of times Blaze use to call in sick to work then she would come in with bruises under her sleeves."

Axel: "Blaze is strong, she wouldn't take shit from anybody".

Adam: "He was also a cop, and like her a fighter. They probably use to beat the crap out of each other when they argued. It took a long time for Zan and I to convince her to get out of the situation she was in until she realised things would never change. She had to get help. But Blaze grew stronger and came out of it all as a different person. Not the shy, sweet geeky girl I met when we were cadets".

Axel: "Wow, I never knew any of this".

Adam: "Don't beat yourself up just give her time until things are settled. She will come back when she is ready to".

The door to the garden opens as Max steps outside to call Axel. "Hey er I'm just getting the car ready now for us to head back. Are you ok to leave now?"

Axel nods: "Yeah that's fine". He turns to Adam "I'll catch you later yeah?"

Adam: "Take it easy bro and thanks for helping us out here. I know that in time, you will move on with your life. It is inevitable".

Axel places his hand on Adam's shoulder as a gesture of thanks before he leaves.


	3. Chapter 2- Black out

**Chapter 2**

Blaze abruptly wakes up and catches her breath in a split second. She panics for a moment when she realises where she is. Her surroundings are pitch black with no windows and she has been lying on a cold hard floor. Her hands are tied together but she manages to use them to get up and feel the wall and the perimeter around the room with the backs of her hands to get an idea of where she is and if anyone else is in there with her. She comes across a door without a handle that is sealed into the wall. Definitely the type that can only be opened from the outside.

"Shit". She realises that there is no way to project her chi towards it as her palms are closed and her hands can't break loose. The only thing she can do is barge her shoulder against the door and try to force it open. Over and over again she attempts to break out but it is no use.

Suddenly someone opens the door from the outside inwards which sends Blaze falling back onto the ground. The light coming in from outside is blinding as her eyes adjust to the surroundings. Her hair is scattered all over her face and her white t-shirt and jeans are stained in blood and sweat.

"You want to stop making so much noise bitch, your disturbing the game!" Ash curses at her as she hears the sound of a football game on the TV in the next room.

Blaze wastes no time in getting to her feet. She immediately runs forward and head-butts him but before she can try to escape, Jet appears and pushes her back down so that she falls on the floor.

Ash shouts out in pain: "Fucking bitch busted my lip!"

Jet laughs at his colleague as he looks as if he is about to cry.

All the commotion has attracted Shiva and Dr Dahm onto the scene.

Shiva: "What's going on here?"

Jet: "She tried to escape!"

Dr Dahm: "Hold her up" he orders.

Jet and Ash pull Blaze up off the ground and both of them hold her up by each arm as she still attempts to fight them.

Blaze: "aaaa!" Dr Dahm stabs her left arm using another syringe.

Dr Dham: "This drug should start to kick in during the next five minutes then she will zone out".

For the first time Blaze speaks up against them "seen the scars on your boss yet? Keep me here and expect the same treatment".

Dr Dham: "I assure you, we have tested your chi and as impressive as it is, we have it under control. The best thing you can do is sleep and replenish your energy".

Blaze looks at him inquisitively then she locks eyes with Shiva.

Blaze: "And I suppose you think this is ok then? Keeping me locked here and using my power against my will. Where is your honour?"

Shiva: "You are my enemy and you are enemy to the Yamato".

Blaze snarls at him "you go against your Ninjutsu code that respects anyone with this power, even a sworn enemy. You have no right to take my power against my own free will. If you want it, grow some balls and challenge me to combat and earn my power. That's what your master would say wouldn't he?"

A voice interrupts "he will do no such thing!" Mr X walks into the room.

Mr X looks down at her "see you are not in any position to negotiate or call the shots around here. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way". He clicks his fingers at Shiva who hands over to him an apple.

Jet then unties her wrists which are now cut and sore from the wire that was left around them.

Mr X: "Try and run now and by the time that drug kicks in there will be no point when you pass out on the way to the exit". He hands her the apple that Blaze holds onto whilst Jet and Ash stand next to her on guard.

Mr X walks around them and inspects the old cell she is staying in.

Mr X: "You know, you don't have to stay here in this rotting cell forever. There are other rooms here, beds, hot dinners, a TV, servants. All we want to take is a dose of that power of yours each day. If you make this easy for us and cooperate, and as Dr Dham said replenish your energy with food and rest, the benefits of staying here under our care will outweigh everything else."

Blaze laughs at him with sarcasm. The fact that he has the audacity to give her a 'better option' but still be a power slave in the meantime, thinking she will be happier with a bed and a TV is absurd.

Mr X takes a deep breath then draws in closer to lock eyes with Blaze.

Mr X: "No matter how much you try, there is no escape. All of your old colleagues at Wood Oak Police Department still believe you are dead, even those closest to you like your friends attended your funeral. And those that know you still exist understand that you are on the run. Your friends may have rescued Adam but no one is coming to look for you sweetheart, Jet made sure of that when he left a note for Axel back at the beach house."

The sarcastic grin on Blaze's face drops when she realises no one is going to try and find her. She has to find her own way out- one way or another. If it means starving herself to death so that they fail in building a weapon that will kill thousands of people, she will do this.

As hungry as she feels, Blaze glares at Mr X with hate then throws the apple against the door.

Mr X: "Guess it's the hard way then".

Jet and Ash retie her hands as Blaze struggles to resist and break free.

Mr X turns around and starts to walk towards the door as Blaze finally breaks her silence against him.

Blaze: "You may have broken Adam by threatening his family, even Axel by using his past against him, but me? I have nothing left, you made sure of that. Take as much chi as you want, I have no choice in that. But you will never break me!"

Mr X turns his head over his shoulder to look back at her. Her comment and stubbornness disturbs him and she can see the frustration in his eyes knowing that whilst this is going to be hell for her, holding Blaze as prisoner here won't be a walk in the park for Mr X and she has the last word.

Blaze's surroundings fade into a blur as the drug kicks in. Her legs and arms start to numb before she blacks out again. 

* * *

Mr X stands by the panoramic window which overlooks the lake and forested mountains outside of Dr Dham's lab. It is dark outside at the moment, 6:34pm to be exact. It feels like the days are shorter and colder here than in Wood Oak City. He sips on a glass of red wine and admires the stunning landscape view whilst Shiva and Jet stand close by.

Mr X: "Our next move is to talk to the twins that are now in charge of Neo-Chaos. I will leave here tonight to see them and will be back in a couple of days depending on how safe it is. Jet will accompany me, there shouldn't be any more problems here in the meantime should there?" He turns to Shiva.

Shiva: "No, Ash and I have the situation under control".

Mr X: "Good".

Mr X takes another sip and continues "I'll tell you one thing, Hunter was a breeze. I wish you'd of captured Stone, he would have been a lot easier to deal with. The mouth on her is poisonous! She knows exactly what she is doing!" He downs the rest of his drink in annoyance.

Shiva: "There is only so much chi we can drain from her. If she won't eat or drink, what are we supposed to do?"

Mr X: "Find a way. Force feed her if you have to".

He diverts his attention to Dr Dham who walks into the room.

Mr X: "How is my Ellie doing then?"

Dr Dham: "She is ready now, would you like to see her?"

The group follow him to another part of the complex where Electra is laying in a hospital bed. Her eyes dart around the room frantically as Mr X walks in to sit next to her bed. The cuts from the fight are still present on her face along with the burns that have tortured her body from the fire. He glances down at her arm where her hand had been cut off only a couple of days ago.

Dr Dham: "the electrical whip there attached to her prostatic hand can be taken off and replaced with a glove but this makes her far more dangerous".

Mr X smiles as he touches her wrist connected to the device. "You look beautiful Ellie".

Electra smiles back at him. "I wanted to still use this". She looks down at her attached whip.

Electra continues: "those who murdered Tiger, the ones that took away everything from us and my dignity. They will suffer with this".

Mr X smiles menacingly at her "rest now my dear. They might think that they've won but we have them exactly where we want them". 

* * *

Shiva and Ash wheel the hospital bed over to Dr Dham's lab as Blaze is fast asleep and knocked out from the injection. They then lift her off the bed and onto the operating table in the centre of the room.

They stand and observe with their arms folded as Dr Dham sets up the rest of his equipment. He places an oxygen mask over Blaze's face and wires her up to a heart monitor. He then places a cap over her head to monitor her brain activity on a screen throughout the process.

Dr Dham: "We have been instructed by Mr X to carry this out once a day for 20 minutes. By summertime, we will have enough power to finish the construction of at least two Rakushin weapons."

He then attaches four small tubes to each of Blaze's inner arms dispersed between her wrists and her elbows. Shiva has seen this done before on him except for the fact that there was only one tube that was smaller attached to each of his arms. The purpose of this is to drain out any blood cells that carry the highest amount of chi towards her hands. It is then stored and sealed in a metal barrel.

Shiva quizzes him "so if she is asleep, how are you going to get her to project any energy?"

Dr Dham: "This". He injects her for ten seconds with another drug. "It's simple. This adrenalin shot as well as the activation of the amygdala in her brain will send her into flight or fight mode. The only thing is that she will not be able to move or wake up. Only her internal functions during sleep will be working and whilst they do, her blood will transport the energy we need. Watch and learn".

One of his scientists locks Blaze's hands and feet onto the table where she is laying on her back so that her body does not fall.

Dr Dham switches on the machine connected to Blaze. "As her brain activity and levels of adrenalin start to rise, as does her power".

In a matter of seconds, they observe the blood that travels down into the clear tubes attached to her arms towards the metal barrel. As the blood passes over half way towards its destination, something extraordinary happens. The red colour starts to turn to a pale blue before it appears to evaporate inside the tube. As the thick blue cloud reaches the metal barrel, they hear spark after spark inside it darting around.

Dr Dham: "This is exactly what we were expecting". One of his scientists responds "yes, clearly this is powerful which confirms our test results. Heart rate 90bpm at the moment".

Dr Dham: "Excellent, she is strong. Increase the dial we can take more now".

The scientist follows his orders as more energy and more adrenalin are being pumped through Blaze's body. Her heart rate starts to increase further.

Dr Dham: "This barrel is almost 15% full now, we are doing exceptionally well".

Over the next ten minutes they continue as Blaze's body goes into overdrive. The monitor containing the brain activity levels is now sky rocketing as her heart beat increases. 150bpm, 160bpm…. It continues to rise second by second with the red blood intensifying and changing faster into the pale blue energy.

The brain activity and heart rate monitor are now on critical as Dr Dham is keen to persist. Shiva notices the readings and hears the machinery beeping dangerously. He sees Blaze's face turning paler as she struggles to breathe.

He looks back at Dr Dham who is still eager to maintain the experiment.

Shiva: "You have to stop now!"

Shiva: "This has gone too far, she will die if you don't switch it off!" He grabs the other scientist by the shirt and orders him to switch off the machine.

Dr Dham turns to him in anger: "Step back now, I know what I am doing".

Shiva notices her body shaking to the point where her organs cannot handle the adrenalin rush and power any longer. He decides to kick the other scientist out of the way and then he switches off the machine.

It is complete chaos with blood still draining out of Blaze who is still unconscious. Fortunately the heart monitor and brain activity start to slowly reduce back down to normal.

Dr Dham stands in front of Shiva and looks up at him in shock. "What the hell did you do that for?"

Shiva: "We have enough chi for today. I didn't even give you this much in a year!"

Dr Dham: "And we could have got more out of her!"

Shiva: "It would have killed her if this hasn't permanently damaged her brain already".

Dr Dham: "We will see what Mr X has to say about this".

Shiva: "Mr X has left me in charge so you have an obligation to follow my orders".

Both men pause and look at each other in the eye. Dr Dham knows that he cannot argue with Shiva let alone fight against him.

Dr Dham looks towards his scientist who is on the floor. "Get Ash back here, clean her up and take her back to her cell. We have enough for today. Tomorrow at the same time after she has eaten and slept, we will repeat the process again".

Shiva turns to leave the room when Ash is back. He looks back towards his enemy who is barely conscious but her words haunt him. Is this really honour? For an enemy with power this great would his masters have expected him to take it like this? Without a fight? Shiva regrets what is going on but he stands by his decision to kill Mr X himself as soon as he has the chance when it is least expected. The fact that Mr X is planning on taking the organised criminal group Neo Chaos under his control, this is alarming for Shiva and will make the task in hand more difficult. Either way it is his destiny to betray Mr X and sacrifices along the way like this must be necessary.


	4. Chapter 3- Darkest hour

**Chapter 3**

Bright light followed by freezing cold water. Blaze opens her eyes after laying there asleep on the concrete floor of her cell.

Ash: "Get your ass up now" he orders whilst holding the now empty bucket.

Blaze is escorted by Ash and two other thugs through the halls towards a gymnasium then the showers. She has no idea what time of day it is and feels very disorientated along with a pounding headache.

Ash hands her a towel along with another t-shirt, tracksuit bottoms and clean underwear. "You have ten minutes, we'll be waiting outside here. You need to shower and change your clothes each morning."

Blaze takes the towel and the clothes and enters the ladies shower room alone which contains its own built in shower gel, shampoo and toiletries.

The hot water somewhat helps her headache and it is good to finally have a wash after three days. As she cleans her skin the first thing she notices is the pain in her arms. She rotates her wrists and looks down at the large red circular punctures where the pain is next to her wrists and all the way up to her elbows. She sits down on the floor amongst the steam of the hot water to examine the circles. Blaze understands exactly what they have done. She pushes one palm forward and does everything she can to project her chi but nothing seems to work. It has depleted and will only rebuild once she has some strength back.

Blaze sits there for a moment, running her hands through her wet hair, thinking to herself how am I going to get out of this? If I don't provide the energy, they'll kill me. If I do, I'm stuck here for good because I am too weak now to fight them. Only now, Blaze understands what the fortune teller meant when she said that she will have to battle through the darkness before seeing the light. With that said, this has to be her darkest hour. 

* * *

Ash opens Blaze's cell door to find her porridge scattered all over the floor. During the last three days all she has had is water. No food means no energy which means no chi.

Ash looks at her pale face and purple bagged eyes "So you're planning on starving to death". She gives him no response as she sits there without using any more of her weakened self.

Ash shouts out for Dr Dham. Within a minute, two other thugs as well as the Dr attend the cell. They hold her up by her arms as Dr Dham examines Blaze's eyes and mouth.

Dr Dham turns to Ash and gives him a nod.

They then take Blaze to another room, probably used as a spare lab in the building. They then sit her down on a chair and tie her up.

Blaze: "No! No, I'm not doing this! Kill me now!" She cries out as she struggles to escape.

She spits at Ash as he tilts her head back whilst the doctor forces a tube down her throat to force feed her. She is quickly silenced as she wheezes and blood pours from Blaze's nose. This is torture, the worst she has ever faced before. Through it all she closes her eyes and all she can think of is giving up and dying. This is possibly the only way she will ever escape.

Suddenly the words: _"They'll never own your soul or your chi, remember that"_ pop into her head over and over again until it is all she hears. It blocks out everything they are doing to her right now. Although Zan had placed Blaze into an induced coma after the smoke inhalation following the lab raid, she remembers everything that Axel whispered in her ear that day as that sentence with his voice echoes in her mind.

Moments pass by before they remove the tube from Blaze's throat yet still the sentence goes on and on in her head. Dr Dham forces her eyes and mouth open to inspect her once again as she feels disorientated and fatigued. Ash's face then appears.

"Sorry darling, now we can take back some more of that power of yours" he laughs. "After today, tomorrow, the day after, all of this will become normal for you".

Once again Dr Dham injects her with a drug that forces her to sleep.

Once again, darkness. 

* * *

Mr X sits back in a comfortable leather chair with Jet stood behind him as they wait patiently. The beautiful room they are in also consists of a black leather couch and an open bar. It is often used as a VIP room part of the club named Tremor owned by Neo Chaos. What makes this room even more distinctive is the shark tank across the wall at the back of it. But Mr X is not that impressed.

Kevin McBride opens the doors as the bass sound of the other room in the club turns clear.

Kevin: "Sorry to keep you waiting, Saturday night is always the busiest here".

Following him are two women, one dressed in a long green dress with sparkles, the other dressed identically in blue. They are twins and Mr X can tell that they are impressive fighters. The ex Neo-Chaos boss was Tiger who use to provide muscle for the syndicate as well as the drug mules and traffickers. Since he has been dead, others in the group rose up to take over and now it is being managed by twins who Mr X has never dealt with.

Mr X stands out of politeness to greet Onihime and Yasha who ignore him and walk straight over to their chairs opposite him. He observes the twins from head to toe. They are perfectly matched in their slender, alluring figures and beautiful features. From what Tiger previously told Mr X, these two women are incredibly dangerous. They were born here in Wood Oak to an American father and a Japanese mother and have trained in various martial arts and gymnastics since the age of three.

Ohihime who is dressed in green is the first to speak out. Her long black hair, olive skin and green eyes are striking for Mr X. "Let's get straight to the point shall we? I don't like time wasters".

As Mr X opens his mouth to speak, Yasha hands him a cigar and lights it up.

Mr X: "Thank you. I think we all know why I am here and it is fair to say that we can help each other once again".

Onihime says something in Japanese to her sister before she responds to him. "Help each other you say? Word on the streets is the syndicate are dead. Your drugs, your labs, your brothels even that smart club uptown of yours has no funds left. Not to mention you are Wood Oak's most wanted man, Governor? Senator? I'm not sure what I can call you now". She remarks pessimistically.

Mr X pauses then replies "yes, it's true I am a wanted man. But I am wanted because of what I still possess- the most powerful weapon of all". He hands over a folder containing photos of the stored Rakushin and outlined designs for the weapons they are creating.

Jet continues: "In less than six months, we will have bombs capable of wiping out this city as well as others. The authorities here will have no choice other than to give us full control of Wood Oak City. We will be able to launch our weapons anytime from outside if we face a threat. All we ask is for is your organisation to buy us some time, protection and resources as we finish our work. In return, we will pay you with half of the money we make on our product and services. Our next shipment from Mexico is due within three days".

Yasha puts the folder down and looks up at them. "Rakushin is a highly radioactive element. But it is useless without a force of energy to intensify it. And as for your product and services, our men and women are the ones who distribute and provide the same service so why pay us for something we already do on our own?"

Jet laughs: "We can manage, supply and distribute ten times as much…."

Mr X cuts him off. "Please forgive my colleague, he is still relatively new in our organisation but he is a valuable fighter to me and whilst his mouth gets carried away at times, he means well. Our experience in handling business and our contacts abroad will double if not triple your profits. These are also the keys to Mercury Room across the city- the wealthiest club in Wood Oak. Now it's a great place you got here but this gem can be yours too as our down payment for your loyalty".

Onihime: "Loyalty in this business has no price. Why try and offer us something we already have? All you own right now are a bunch of rocks that have no purpose".

Mr X: "I am about to trust you tonight with information that stays in this room. What more loyalty can I offer?"

Yasha nods at Kevin McBride and their entourage to exit the room.

Yasha: "I'm intrigued Mr X, what have you got to tell us?"

Mr X: "We have the source of power that will create the most destructive Rakushin weapons. Both of you will understand what I mean when I talk about the 'princess of the stars' who holds pure energy not passed through bloodline."

Onihime: "Prince of the stars you mean? You are speaking old Yamato warrior fairy tales".

Mr X opens his shirt to reveal the scars on his skin. "Three weeks ago, a fighter called Blaze Fielding who use to work for the police department used her chi to try and kill me. Fortunately she could not control it as well as others and now we have her in our custody. Dr Dham is storing immense amounts of energy as we speak. Our first atomic bomb will be complete by May and a second one by June. With your assistance, all of our businesses will be restored by then before we share control of the city".

Onihime smiles: "Ok then, you have my attention now. Four months and then we wish to see the completed weapon. We will give you the muscle you need on the streets to rebuild your syndicate. It shouldn't be too difficult with the police thinking your organisation is dead but we want half of all takings as agreed, your contacts and half of the city when you succeed."

Mr X smiles: "Consider it a done deal".

Yasha grins at him: "Let's get straight to business then". They chime their champagne glasses as Mr X feels the satisfaction in knowing he has succeeded again in getting what he wants. 

* * *

_#Door knocks#_

Jet: "Who is it?" He pulls out his gun before approaching the door of his hotel room.

Onihime: "It's me".

Jet unlocks and opens the door to find her standing with a group of thugs behind her.

Jet feels slightly intimidated as he is alone. "Good morning, what can I do for you?"

Onihime: "It's not you, it's your boss. He is already late for our first breakfast business meeting. The concierge downstairs said he'd be staying in this room".

Jet: "Yeah er, that's just a precautionary measure in case any one comes to the hotel looking for him. He's actually six doors down the hall".

Without saying anymore, Onihime and her men storm casually past some guests in the hall towards Mr X's room.

She knocks on the door but there is no answer. One of the men passes over a key he took earlier from a member of staff and Onihime opens the door.

She is astonished to find her twin sister in bed on top of Mr X. She throws the key card at Yasha's face which cuts her cheek as she shouts at her in Japanese.

Onihime: "Get the fuck up now, business comes first".

Mr X grins at the shocked woman at his door: "feel free to join us one night". Yasha angrily slaps him across the face as he compares her to her sister.

Onihime: "15 minutes and we will meet you both downstairs to discuss business. Do not make us wait any longer!"


	5. Chapter 4 - No strings attached

**Chapter 4**

April 1st, two months to the day that Adam was rescued, the syndicate fell and Blaze walked out. Life hasn't been the same over the last eight weeks but recently, things have got easier for Axel and he has started a new chapter in his life with many changes. He decided in the end to keep his apartment on the market and to move out to the suburbs closer to Adam and into his own house. Although Adam started his new role training cadets in the police force, Axel decided that since the syndicate are no longer a threat, he has nothing else to achieve with them. It was the right time for him to turn his back on fighting for justice in the city.

Axel takes his keys from his pocket and opens the shutters to a building he now owns. He walks through the main entrance as the morning sunlight peers through the window onto empty walls and a bare concrete floor. He reaches a set of double doors leading to a dark space so he switches on the lights.

"SURPRISE!"

Adam, Keri, Sammy, Max, Luca, Zan and a few other people who work for Max jump out of nowhere to their friend who is not so much as startled as they thought he would be.

Adam: "So? What do you think?"

Axel looks around the space that was near to empty 48 hours ago. Now the space has everything- half of it containing a fully equipped weight training section, punch bags organised from the ceilings, a fighting ring in the middle with the other half containing fitted dojo mats and a set of mirrors on the other side.

Now Axel is surprised and as happy as he can be "wow, you guys did this during the last two days?"

Sammy enthusiastically responds: "Yeah! We pulled together, had a bit of help and a bit of stress but it worked out in the end!"

Adam laughs: "Looks like your done now for good with police sirens!"

Axel is still in awe as he walks around his brand new dojo and training centre. "I, I er don't know what to say!"

Keri: "Start with thank you, and maybe your friends are the best!"

Axel smiles: "Thank you! I love it, yes you guys are the best. Seriously this is awesome".

Max: "Does this mean we get free membership and can come and train here whenever we want?" He jokes.

Axel laughs: "Yeah, but not too much of that wrestling shit, this gym is for mixed martial arts".

Sammy: "The website is almost live also. I could market this place online if you want? You could have tournaments here, weekly classes, anything goes!"

Axel: "Sweet!" They've never seen him so excited as now, especially since the last two months after everything that has happened. Axel looks like he is ready for a new start with his old smiling self back in the game.

Keri: "We have one last surprise for you, come with me".

Max unveils the logo of the gym. It is crimson red with fire surrounding it and appropriately named 'Bare Knuckle'.

Adam: "Living the dream man, this is always what you've wanted. Now there is nothing holding you back". Underneath the logo they also unveil two black and white photos- one of Evan Stone, Axel's father who raised him and one of Christopher Hunter, Adam's father, both being two legends in his life. It is an emotional tribute to them as Zan smiles at Axel. Having known these two brave men all too well, Zan still misses them to this day.

The following two weeks are a great success at the dojo. Every day Axel is doing what he loves- training, teaching and helping others succeed in martial arts. He feels like he wasted so much of the last decade seeking vengeance but now a weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and every day is a new challenge but one that fits Axel's purpose.

The others also feel the benefits of the new dojo. Axel teaches the majority of the classes as he is there every day and night but some days, Adam and Max teach boxing and wrestling when they can around their jobs. Sammy is also feeling content where he has a safe place to train and a job- Marketing manager to be exact. He is in charge of the website, social media advertising and promoting the classes to youngsters his age to help them find their purpose and to keep them off the streets. Keri is also managing the bookings, timetable and finances of the place which suits her time more than her old job as she can bring Christopher and Sasha to work any time.

Already in the space of two weeks the dojo has reached 50 dedicated members and counting. Classes are mostly on full capacity and many adults like to train before work whilst a few of the teens attend straight after school. When Axel is not teaching a class there, he is either training or helping individuals in their own training.

Life is good but there isn't one day that goes by where he doesn't think about Blaze. He wonders where she is, what she is doing and if she is even still in the country. For a moment he glares at the dreamcatcher he bought for her which is hanging on the wall in his office by the entrance. How different would life have been if Blaze was still around? Sometimes things happen for a reason, sometimes for the best. They would have been on the run and away from their friends. He thinks to himself, whatever she is doing and wherever she is, I hope that she is safe and happy. 

* * *

"Cheers to our first two weeks" Axel says as he, Max and Adam clang their bottles together. Max: "I can't believe it, the profits are looking great already and classes are almost full. I'm really enjoying teaching there thanks man".

Adam: "Me too, I think we are onto a winner here Ax. This place is so right for you".

Axel: "Yeah, it's great! And the kids love it too, I'm really happy. Speaking of kids, how's your sleep going these days? You look tired man".

Adam: "Chris is teething now, he wakes up four times a night, I'm dead! Do us a favour and don't have any babies".

Max and Axel laugh.

Max: "I think I enjoy the freedoms in life too much. It was only yesterday Eliza mentioned that key to my apartment. I said to her are you crazy? This is the third date and I don't plan on staying for a fourth now".

Axel laughs: "Too forward huh?"

Adam: "Speaking of forward, that chick over there has been eyeballing you since we got here".

Max: "She can't help herself, it's these large pecks on me".

Adam laughs: "Not you dumbass!"

Max looks at her: "Geez Ax he has a point and she is pretty hot".

Axel ignores them "I'm going to the bar to get another round".

He walks up to the bar to order two more beers and a soda.

"First time I've seen you in here". Adam and Max observe from their table as this lady takes the opportunity to approach Axel at the bar.

Axel: "There's a first for everything".

Max comments to Adam: "She's hot and she knows it, will give him a run for his money".

Adam: "Yeah, confidence in a girl is sexy. She ain't the shy type".

They check out this woman talking to their friend. Her short blond hair, pale skin, cute punkish makeup and petite frame make her easy on the eye. She is the usual party girl type he goes for but this time with an edge and a confident, quirky personality. She couldn't be anymore opposite to Blaze.

"So what brings you here then?" She asks Axel at the bar.

Axel: "I just moved to this area a few weeks ago and my friends and I opened a gym".

"That's cool, do you have a name?"

Axel: "Yeah everyone does".

"Haha had me there! If you want to remain anonymous, that's no problem".

"It's Axel".

"Hmmm I like it! I'm Susanna, but my friends call me Soozie". She smiles.

Axel: "Well it's nice to meet you, maybe I'll see you around".

Soozie grins: "Maybe".

He takes the drinks over to the table.

Max: "Well? What did she say?"

Axel: "She just introduced herself".

Adam: "What's her name then? Did she give you her number?"

Axel: "No, her name is Soozie I think she's a local".

Adam: "You should have got her number, she's hot!"

Axel: "Chill man, I came here to enjoy a drink with you guys and celebrate not hit on chicks".

Max: "You gotta move on at some point. Blaze left you remember and she ain't coming back".

Adam: "Wise words man".

Max: "Plus this Soozie, she's real hot".

Axel: "Yeah she's hot but she ain't my type".

Max: "First time for everything huh? Don't get me wrong Blaze was hot too but in a different way, she was beautiful and classy but from my experience, the benefits of Miss Punk Rock Chick outweigh Miss Princess of England".

Axel sighs. "Ok, enough I'm over it! Sure I can have a bit of fun but when I want to. She knows there is a new gym nearby, if she's keen I'll see her around. Now can you both shut up and get back to fighting talk!"

Adam: "Cheers to that bro". 

* * *

10am the next morning at the gym. It's a Sunday so no classes are on but there are a handful of fighters in training on the punch bags and around the ring. Keri and Sammy have the day off out of the office.

Axel and Max spar inside the ring together. It is an interesting session for the other men and women inside the gym who watch them closely. Max uses his strength and wrestling ability to try and make Axel tap out whilst Axel uses his speed, reflexes and mixed fighting style to tire out his heavy weight opponent. Their practise in the ring goes on for a good half an hour.

A voice calls out from below. "Hey where do I go to register?"

Axel and Max look down to see Soozie who has enthusiastically shown up to train with her pink gym bag, hair in a bright green band out of her face, tight blue belly top and leggings that match. Just looking at her midriff they can tell she is into fitness.

Max smiles: "Hey Soozie".

Axel: "Hey".

Both guys step out of the ring.

Axel: "Sammy should be here in ten minutes, he'll help you register in the office".

Max turns to him: "dude it's Sunday!"

Axel looks at her: "Ok follow me".

He talks her through the packages at the gym, classes and shows her around. Then asks her about medical history, objectives at the gym, previous fighting styles learnt etc.

Soozie: "Well I have previously trained in Brazilian Jujitsu a long time ago, no health problems that I know of and my objective here is simply to get a good workout and improve my fighting style!"

Axel: "Right your all signed up and ready to go!"

She smiles as they head inside to get on with their own training.

Axel: "Catch you later, enjoy".

Max adds another kilo to his bench press as Axel takes to the skipping ropes.

Max: "So, are you gonna ask her out?"

Axel: "Focus on your training and forget about my love life".

Max: "Who said anything about love?"

As Axel passes the set of punch bags on the way to the office, he notices something wrong with Soozie.

Axel: "Your stance is completely wrong, if you want to give your punches more power you gotta stand like this". He demonstrates and then holds the punch bag for her.

Soozie: "Like this?" she throws a set of punches.

Axel: "hmmm not bad but more like this. Mind if I..?"

Soozie grins: "Sure".

He adjusts her angle and the position of her arms before she throws a punch at the bag.

Axel: "Okay, now try again".

She hits the bag with more power this time.

Axel: "Much better!"

Soozie: "Thanks. So do you teach this in your classes to all your students?"

Axel: "Classes start tomorrow, you can attend if you like".

Soozie: "And what about dinner, so that I can thank you".

His face blushes a little as she is bold and forward which makes her quite interesting.

Axel: "Okay".

Soozie: "Great! See you tonight at Carrols on the next block. They do the slickest brisket there you have to try it."

Axel: "Sounds good, 7pm?"

Soozie smiles: "7pm it is. And for the record my favourites are pink roses". She winks. 

* * *

The date that night turned out to be a success. Max was right, she is fun and is the party type that Axel is use to going for. Dinner the first night lasted an hour before they went back to Soozie's place with the pink roses in hand. Date 2 consisted of dinner followed by one of Soozie's friend's house parties. Again a great party atmosphere, lots of alcohol and socialising and a 6am return home. Then date number 3 started with a drink at the bar then a night on the town before going back to her place again to spend the night.

The last two weeks have been fun for Axel. Soozie is a breath of fresh air, she's outgoing, crazy and the best bit about it- no strings attached. Just casually dating and one night stands, something that Axel is more use to than ever trying a serious relationship again. She calls whenever she calls, he calls whenever he calls and then there's days on end when they don't speak or see each other at all.

Today has been one of those days as Axel sits in his office late at night to amend the website this week.

 _#Phone pings#_

New Message: Soozie, 11:01pm

 _Fancy a drink? I'm at Georgie's right now, your welcome to join me if you're around ;-)._

Axel takes a moment to think as he spots the dreamcatcher on the wall again in his view. He sighs and takes it down before locking it away in the draw. He closes the shutters to the dojo and heads out for that 4th date.


	6. Chapter 5- Broken

**Chapter 5**

Mr X observes the six metallic barrels of energy that Dr Dham has frozen and stored.

Mr X: "we have done well. In under three months we have more than enough here to create our first atomic bomb."

Dr Dham: "The force feeding is still taking place but at least she is still producing energy inside her cells. During the day Blaze is too weak not to sleep and her brain and mind have adjusted to the changes where she is no longer trying to fight us."

Mr X: "See to it that your scientists start constructing our bomb. By next month I want to release a message to the public".

Dr Dham: "Yes sir".

Shiva looks on in horror as he clenches his fists. Any day now when Mr X sends Ash and Jet away on business, when he is alone without another fighter there, Shiva plans to end him.

Mr X turns to the others: "take me to her cell now".

Blaze sits up with her back against the wall in darkness. Still to this day, no matter how much they have taken from her and how much they've tried to break her, she is still planning her escape route out of this place and refuses to give up no matter how difficult each hour is. As Mr X opens the cell, she volunteers her arm out once again to receive her daily pass out injection.

Mr X comments: "No, not today. Today we have enough chi for a whole weapon" he says excitedly whilst Blaze's face stares at him blankly with hate.

He turns to Ash: "Ash, take Blaze upstairs to change and make sure she is ready by 7pm. I think it's about time she moves out of this cell now that we have reached the first milestone in our nuclear programme".

Ash pulls Blaze up off the ground "come on, move now". Before he escorts her upstairs.

As Blaze enters a different room, the first thing she notices is the sunlight beaming through the windows. In almost three months, Blaze has not seen any sunlight or blue sky. The warmth of the rays on her pale face is comforting and she longs for freedom. The next thing she notices is the soft carpet under her bare feet. The room also has a bed, a mirror and a TV screen. This simple room is a huge luxury compared to her rotting cell and the en-suite shower is so much better than the musky gym ones downstairs.

Ash: "I will pick you up outside your room at 7pm so you have two hours to get ready. The windows are sealed and the room contains no sharp objects or routes out so don't bother trying to look around when you've only got a short time to get ready. Oh and you can put this on". He hangs up the red off the shoulder dress that Steph designed and gave to Blaze along with black heals. Ash leaves the room so that she can get ready and locks her inside it.

Blaze stares down at the dress and touches the material. When they kidnapped her, they took the suitcase with her clothes, make up and shoes so it really did look like she volunteered to leave. Despite Ash's words, Blaze frantically searches the room for anything she can use as a weapon against Mr X but he was right- nothing, no sharp objects left around, even the tiny razor is not sharp enough.

After she showers, she wraps one of her hands in a towel and punches the bathroom mirror. She then takes a small shard of glass, tears one of the hand towels then wraps the material around it so that she can hide the piece of glass under her dress inside her bra and use it when Mr X least expects it. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles thinking to herself 'they'll never break me. I will free myself from here one way or another'. 

* * *

February 1st, 12 weeks earlier.

 _#Answer machine#_

' _The person you are trying to call is not available, please leave a message after the tone'._

 _New Message, 02:03am; #Beep#_

 _Axel: "Blaze it's me. You're probably asleep right now but I had to call you, my phone has been broken over the last two days so I'm sorry if you couldn't reach me. It's good news, we found Adam and everything is going to be ok like I said it would. We can walk away from all of this now that it's over. I'm leaving Wood Oak late in the morning and I should be there by tomorrow night….I love you"._

 _#Disconnection tone#_

Blaze wakes up from her sleep as she hears the end of the message. The phone is in the front room by the entrance so she just about hears the last sentence and the disconnection tone from the bedroom. The moonlight shines into the bedroom as Blaze smiles, knowing that all is ok, Adam has been rescued and Axel is coming back. She gets out of bed to play the message then to get a glass water.

Suddenly in the darkness of the kitchen she feels a gun resting against her head whilst the message plays in the background.

Blaze breathes heavily after being startled "how did you get in?"

She quickly grabs Rocket's wrist as he drops then gun and they begin to fight one another until Jet grabs Blaze from behind and knocks her over the head with another gun. As she passes out on the floor, Rocket lifts her off the ground. "Hurry up!"

Jet takes a pen and paper and scribbles down the note left for Axel. Since Ron left them a spare key to get in, none of this looks like a break in or kidnap. They take her suitcase and leave the house without anything broken or displaced. 

* * *

_#Door knocks#_

Ash: "It's 7pm, you ready?"

Blaze: "Yep".

He opens the door and notices her transformation. "Wow, you scrub up well don't you!"

Blaze glares at him in annoyance "fuck off" as she reluctantly walks downstairs with him to dinner.

She stands by a large dining table with her arms folded. She can see Mr X, Shiva, Electra, Dr Dham, McBride, Jet as well as two new faces- twins Onihime and Yasha who glare at Blaze with envy. The men at the table stand up when they see her.

Mr X grins: "Well, that dress suits you very much. Please, take a seat". A waiter pulls out her chair behind her as she reluctantly joins them. Blaze knows what Mr X is doing and she recognises the twins with their neo-chaos pentagram tattoos on their necks. He is doing this because he wants to parade her around his allies to show them he is capable and really does have the power he has boasted about to them.

Blaze sits silently at the table and observes the others as they tuck into their main course- duck, red wine sauce, potatoes and greens. It sure smells good but Blaze doesn't wish to eat it.

Yasha jokes from across the table: "what's wrong princess, food and conversation not good enough for you? I can call her that right Shiva? The sworn enemy of the Yamato sitting metres away with no power left. Such a pity". Shiva ignores her and carries on eating his food.

Electra then throws one in "Cartel princess over there has never had it so good. Maybe she can come and work for me after this and make us some money whilst her power is depleted."

Blaze smirks at Electra from across the table.

Mr X: "My apologies, too many women around the table". Jet, Shiva and Ash laugh as the ladies give him a sarcastic grin. The scientists then proceed to bring out a display of the constructed bomb design as well as the six large metal barrels containing Blaze's chi stored inside. The guests around the table clap and applause whilst Blaze feels sick to her stomach.

Mr X smiles: "look at all of that energy! I have to hand it to you Blaze, you will be part of a huge milestone in Wood Oak's history one day that will shape the lives of millions of people. Your power will be responsible for their devastation". He laughs.

Blaze clenches her fists under the table, ready to pull out the shard of glass any second now.

Mr X interrupts her thoughts, "oh yes just in time, we need desert now! Blaze I have a wonderful surprise for you!" He grins.

She looks at the guests feeling puzzled.

Jet laughs "all that time in the cell and she doesn't have a clue that today is the 28th".

To Blaze's astonishment, the lights dim and a waiter brings out a cake with a large candle and sparklers as they sing happy birthday to her. She freezes in shock and does nothing but stand and stare at the white cake with rose edible flowers around the outside of it.

Mr X prompts her: "Go on then, make a wish". Blaze glares at him with anger and pride without doing anything else as Mr X decides that he is not done with humiliating her.

Mr X: "What's wrong sweetheart? Is the fire on that candle too much for you?" He walks around the table to join her and pressures her to blow out the candle but all she can do is stare at the flame blankly.

Mr X: "Tell me, does the fire there remind you of him? Or does it remind you of your family that wanted to burn you to death?"

Blaze immediately pulls out the shard of glass and attacks Mr X with it with as much force and anger as she can. Shiva and Jet restrain her and take away the glass as there is blood everywhere from Mr X's neck and Blaze's hands cut from it.

Mr X shouts out in fear "take her away back to her cell!" Yasha then hands him a cloth to stop the bleeding.

Jet: "This bitch is crazy!" It takes three men to restrain Blaze as she uses all of the energy and power she has left to fight them. As expected, again Dr Dham pulls out the needle to weaken Blaze as the others at the table observe in amusement when she is carried away to her cell. 

* * *

"WAKE HER UP NOW!" Blaze hears a voice as her eyes blur open to find herself again waking up in the cell, this time still wearing the dress to dinner a couple of hours earlier and the blood still stained on her hands. Mr X is enraged right now. He is angry and frustrated at the fact that she won't give up even after months. Jet switches the lights on from outside so that Blaze can clearly see Mr X's face.

Mr X: "Stand up now! This ends tonight".

Blaze struggles as she gets up off the floor, still drowsy and numb from the injection.

Mr X grabs her chin and holds up her face, looking her directly in her blue eyes. "Three months, we have taken everything from you and yet you still refuse to learn or give up. I told you, there is no escaping from here".

Blaze responds with pride: "and I told you I have nothing to lose, you will never break me!"

Mr X: "You know that I lied to you the day you gave me these scars. I told you that I couldn't remember your family. The truth is, you look exactly like your mother just before I killed her".

Blaze spits in his face "go on, kill me then! I'm ready to die now!"

Mr X shakes his head: "Then I free your soul. I remember it like it was yesterday. She begged me to spare your brother and sister who were quaking in fear as we rounded them up against the wall. The last thing your mother said to me was that the stars would punish me for this. And she was right".

He rips open his shirt to reveal the scars and burns that Blaze left on him using her chi.

Mr X: "You did this! You ruined me and I hate you for making me suffer. Now you will suffer for the rest of your pitiful life".

Blaze smiles and sarcastically comments: "It suits you! My only regret is that I didn't get to finish the job".

Her comment infuriates Mr X and he grabs her by the neck as she struggles to breathe.

Mr X: "I will break you in here before you can die" he presses his finger against her head then quickly rips her dress open.

As he breathes heavy and forces himself on her, he pushes her on the floor. The smell of cigar on his clothes and breath dominate the air around as his body crushes her chest. Seconds feel like hours and all Blaze can do is look up at the light on the ceiling and block out the pain as she lies there numb and silent with a tear pouring down her cheek. He said he would break her one way or another and he was right.

When he finishes he immediately gets up off the ground and grabs his suit jacket. He walks away, leaving Blaze frozen on the ground, still gazing up at the light.

When Mr X leaves the room, he spots Shiva outside in the hall with Jet and Ash. They notice him zipping up his trousers. "Shiva, you can have her next. Then Jet then every other man in this place. She claims I won't break her? We'll see after tonight. I got business to take care of now and I'm going out with the twins. Don't bother me for the rest of the night". He hands over the keys to Shiva as the others wait patiently outside the door.

* * *

As soon as Shiva steps into the room he notices Blaze sat in the corner on the floor with her arms around her knees shaking and looking down at the ground. He pauses for a moment and doesn't know what to say to her.

Jet calls him from outside the room "Yo Leon, how long are you gonna be in there? There's three of us still waiting out here".

Shiva summons him: "Get me a blanket now!"

Jet looks up at him surprised.

Shiva: "I said, get me a fucking blanket! It's freezing in here". He starts to light a small white flame from his hand as Jet hesitates.

Jet: "Sure boss".

Shiva cautiously approaches her then turns around as Jet is quick to return with the blanket.

"Can we use it when you've finished?"

Shiva responds with rage to Jet's ignorant comment then throws him outside into the hall. He then orders the men waiting outside "get back to work now!"

One of the thugs responds: "but Mr X said we could.."

Shiva silences him with a bolt of electricity that he projects at the wall behind them.

Shiva: "She might be a prisoner here but do you really think it's ok to stand out here waiting like animals so that you can rape her?! If one of you has the balls to even open that cell tonight and look at her, I will kill you before you have the chance to dishonour her, do you understand?!"

The others pause for a moment and stay silent as they know that Shiva is not joking around with them and he will defeat them if they try anything. They sigh and walk away, leaving Shiva holding the blanket.

He returns to the cell where Blaze is still sat in the same spot.

Shiva: "Here, take this you'll need it".

Blaze: "Well don't just stare. Get it over with then".

Shiva: "No, I'm not going to hurt you. Just take this and cover yourself". He also kneels down to wrap his jacket around her shivering body.

Shiva: "Mr X is leaving for business over the next few days. During that time Electra will send you outside tomorrow to work with the other women. Your power has depleted for now and is no longer a threat. If you are smart enough, you will find a way to escape. At the back of the brothel there is a road leading to a bridge that is completely unguarded. That is your best chance".

Blaze looks up at him with confusion. "Why are you helping me? You and your friends out there can do what you want with me, I'm done!"

Shiva: "I refuse to dishonour a daughter of the stars or any other woman for that matter. You may be our enemy but I won't. Take this with you and keep it hidden". He hands over to her a small pocket knife.

Blaze takes it and looks up at him, the tears on her face now dried. "You still didn't answer my question, why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"

Shiva: "If you must know, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Axel".

Blaze sighs "He is your enemy too now is he not?"

Shiva: "He is protecting those closest to me who I love and I'd do the same for him. Mr X will be dead soon enough but they can't suffer if I fail".

Blaze: "Do you expect me to thank you then?"

Shiva looks at her with regret "no, no I don't. I'm sorry for everything they've done to you. Electra will collect you tomorrow at 10. I hope you manage to get out, be careful".

He closes the door and turns out the light. Finally tomorrow will be a new day.


	7. Chapter 6- Whip battle

**Chapter 6**

Electra opens the cell door to find Blaze huddled up under the blanket on the floor after another cold night. She eyeballs her brunette rival then throws over to her a box.

Electra: "Here, put these on your going to work. I'll be back in ten minutes".

She switches on the light and shuts the door.

Blaze delves through the box to find some clothes- not much there. She finds a blue bikini top, matching leather mini skirt and knee high black boots, stockings with heals plus a hairbrush, mascara, lipstick and a toothbrush. Blaze quickly changes and hides the pocket knife Shiva gave her inside one of her boots just in time for when Electra returns.

Blaze inspects her as she notices her arm and prosthetic hand attached to the whip.

Blaze: "What happened to your hand?"

Electra: "Max Hatchett. Don't ask any more questions" she silences her then Electra reaches on and applies more of the red lipstick matching Blaze's pale face then she gently brushes her long dark hair.

Electra comments with envy: "You're very beautiful. I can see why he refused to spend the night with me".

Blaze: "What are you talking about?"

Electra: "The whole time he was there in Japan, all Axel could think about was you. Still, looking on the bright side you'll make me a whole load of cash today".

Blaze reluctantly gets up to follow Electra as she is transported in the back of a car to one of the brothels the syndicate owns within ten miles. The sights and smells and fresh air around are a blessing for Blaze who has not stepped outside the walls of the confinement in almost three months.

Electra hands over some long gloves to her. "Here, wear these. Those marks on your arms look ugly and the customers won't like that. Keep them on the whole time". She refers to the punctures from Blaze's wrists to elbows where the tubes where forced to drain her blood and energy. 

* * *

45 minutes later, they reach another city that Blaze doesn't recognise. It's not as cosmopolitan as Wood Oak- at least this part of it and it seems like rather than small areas being run down, the whole place is. You only have to see from the car window dealers and hookers and barely any cops around or everyday people going to work and walking the streets. It is the biggest dump a city can ever be.

'This has to be Metro City' Blaze thinks to herself. She's heard of it but had never been there. During the 60s, there was a nuclear disaster which destroyed what was once a vibrant place. Many of the residents moved to the new and up and coming Wood Oak City but a few stayed behind and it has never recovered. Violent crime and shootings here are more common than in Wood Oak City. If Mr X ever gets his claws on Wood Oak, this is what it will end up becoming.

Most of the corrupted local government gave up on this place as there are no longer schools, hospitals or public transport in this region. It is a haven for criminals, mainly those part of the Neo-Chaos group who control and guard most of this place.

Electra opens the car door and Blaze follows her through the cobbled backstreets with abandoned apartments with nothing but dealers and hookers standing and watching her as they pass. About a kilometre away Blaze notices the abandon bridge that crosses a canal in the distance. This must be the one that Shiva mentioned and her only escape route. The hookers who stand outside on the street stare at Blaze as they know she is the new girl here when she has arrived with Electra.

They step inside a small door and immediately the smoke in the air hits Blaze. The music is blaring at this time of day with thugs standing guard on the door and middle aged men (mostly) inside going in and out of the rooms.

Electra hugs and kisses a tall, muscular man on the cheeks. He has slicked back dark hair with a purple tone to it dyed. He is definitely a fighter, possibly Kung Fu judging by his stance and his walk.

Electra: "Fabio, it's good to see you again. How's things going down at Neo Chaos?"

Fabio: "Ellie, were good. Since Tiger died money has been tight but we are starting to rebuild things around here".

Electra smiles: "Here is the new girl I told you about. She'll be working here for the next three months then Mr X needs her back at the lab. I want at least $1000 for her per client".

Fabio: "Understood. She better not give me trouble" he smirks at Blaze.

Electra: "Send her to work right away. I have things to sort out in the office".

Fabio grabs Blaze by the arm and takes her out into the street "stand here and wait. If any clients talk to you bring them inside the house".

Blaze stands against a wall with her arms folded whilst the other women snarl at her.

Blaze looks at Nora who continually stares "what?"

Nora: "Bitch you won't last a day here".

Blaze smiles: "I don't plan on staying".

Within a minute, a bald man in a suit approaches Fabio and points at Blaze. She sees him handing over a wad of cash.

Fabio grabs Blaze and takes her inside to one of the rooms "looks like it's our lucky day. Your first customer is here- 20 minutes tops and give him anything he wants".

He closes the door and leaves Blaze inside the room. A minute later, the man walks in and starts taking off his shirt. His accent is southern "you sure are a pretty young thang. Why don't you come over here and let me handle the rest".

Blaze grins at him and waits on the bed.

"I like a disobedient woman" he comments as he moves towards the bed with his hand on her leg. As soon as his head goes down to unbutton his pants, she reaches for the pillow, grabs his head and suffocates him silently. He struggles to break free but Blaze knows exactly where to direct her strengths to keep him in hold.

After he is dead, she searches his pockets to find anything useful such as cash or a phone. Luckily she finds both but the phone needs a code to unlock. She decides to take the wallet and stuffs it inside one of her boots. Blaze then leaves the room and walks towards the back of the property.

Fabio catches her in the hall: "Where do you think you're going?" he quizzes her.

Blaze replies innocently: "I have to use the bathroom".

Fabio: "What about your client?"

Blaze: "He's finished already".

Fabio: "ok 2 minutes tops, I got more men waiting outside".

Blaze: "Sure".

Blaze locks the door of the bathroom and tries to open the window but it is jammed. Suddenly Fabio shouts from down the hall "He's dead!"

She has to move fast so she dislodges one of the metal pipes connected to the toilet and breaks open the window to escape before Fabio can kick down the door. He follows and chases her down the cobbled street outside and eventually catches up with her.

Fabio: "I told you not to give me any trouble bitch" he grabs her. Blaze reacts by stabbing him in the face with the pocket knife. She then runs as fast as she can towards any direction away from them. Suddenly a group of prostitutes on another street stop her in her tracks as they stand in front of a tall gate. Five of them have electrical whips in their hand, including Nora who Blaze met earlier. She looks around- the only way out is over that metal fence or around the roofs above the streets. Blaze has no choice but to fight them as she is surrounded.

One of them distracts her from her plans as her whip strikes Blaze across the shoulder.

Nora: "I said she wouldn't last a day". She tries to strike again but Blaze rolls out of the way then kicks and punches two other women that are surrounding her. Five electrical whips attack Blaze in the centre so she has to rely on her reflexes in order to avoid each one. Blaze jumps high as two whips collide together and shock both women holding them who then fall to the ground. Blaze then dodges a third whip before she back kicks another woman behind her. She then sweeps one women in front of her to the ground then stamps her heal on her chest before grabbing one other woman behind her and throwing her towards the trash cans.

Blaze picks up two of the whips to fight off Nora with ease who suffers an excruciating end when she is electrocuted around the chest.

"Not so fast!" A voice calls from behind.

Electra steps forward with several thugs including Fabio who work at the brothel. The thugs move forward to attack Blaze but she uses the two whips in her hand to electrocute them. One of the whips catches Fabio around the neck and she tugs at it to electrocute him. She uses the other whip to sweep another thug off the floor and then elbows a third guy in the face. Electra then cracks her whip at Blaze which narrowly misses her and cuts her arm.

When all of the other men and hookers are down, Blaze and Electra start to fight one on one. Electra does everything she can to strike Blaze with her super whip prosthetic hand whilst Blaze turns and strikes at Electra with the two whips she is holding. Electra manages to catch one of the whips with her own. It becomes locked around the whip in Blaze's right hand and Electra pulls Blaze forward as her feet start to slide on the ground. Blaze uses the second whip in her left hand to try and strike Electra but she misses and it gets caught around a drain pipe. Blaze tugs back and forces Electra to fall to the ground before she tries to strike again but Electra rolls out of the way just in time.

Realising that one whip is now broken and the other is still caught around the drain pipe, Blaze lets go and walks over to Electra and picks her up off the ground by her long blond hair as she screams.

Blaze hits Electra's face against the wall in anger while she tries to fight back with her whip. Eventually after a beat down, Blaze releases Electra when she hears cars coming down the street a few blocks away. Blaze is bleeding from the fighting and in some serious pain but she pulls herself up and climbs over the fence then runs as fast as she can towards the bridge in the distance.

Seconds later, Onihime and Yasha arrive at the scene with another group of thugs who help Electra and Fabio up off the floor.

Onihime questions Electra: "What the fuck happened here?"

Electra: "That brunette bitch escaped! She stabbed Fabio and electrocuted the others. Hunt her down, we need to find her and take her back to the lab!" She responds in anger with blood all over her face. 

* * *

Blaze has been walking for the past two hours through forested area. So far one search party of two thugs have been the closest pair to track her down but that pocket knife became even more useful in the end. She has no idea where she is headed, just the fact that she has to get away, far away from where she was. It looks like there is miles of forest still left ahead and soon enough it will be nightfall where the temperature is about to drop.

When she has just about lost hope, she spots a road in the distance. Any of the enemies looking for her will most likely be driving around so Blaze takes a chance and hides behind a bush as she tries to guess what the oncoming traffic looks like. Two cars pass that she suspects are syndicate or neo-chaos vehicles as they are heavily crowded and move slower than usual to scan the area.

Out of nowhere, Blaze spots a yellow cab. What would a yellow cab be doing this far away from Wood Oak City? Only one way to find out.

Blaze stands in the middle of the road and forces the cab to stop in time not to run her over.

"Lady what the hell are you doing?"

Blaze quickly opens the passenger door and jumps inside. "I need you to take me to Wood Oak City, please".

The cab driver looks at her "no way! You're one of the call girls around here, next thing I know your pimps will be on my case. Get out of my cab now!"

Blaze takes out the pocket knife and points it at him. "I am not a call girl and I will pay you with cash for the lift. I have no idea where I am and some dangerous people are looking for me. If you leave me here, you leave me here to die so I can either take your cab and figure out where to go myself or you can help me".

He can see she is desperate and distressed but dangerous. "Alright, how much cash have you got on you? And put that knife away please". He starts to drive as Blaze looks inside the wallet she stole. The first thing she notices is a photo of the man she killed, standing next to his wife on his wedding day. She mutters to herself "well she's better off without that cheat any day".

The cab driver responds: "what did you say?"

Blaze: "Nothing, I got $50 in here".

He laughs "$50 will just about get you out of the other side of Metro City. It's at least a four hour drive to Wood Oak City, it's gonna cost you 600 bucks on this meter. I can get you as far as your 50 will go if you want?"

Blaze smirks: "do you want me to pull out this knife again?"

He responds: "Ok, ok. I'll take you but I have a family to feed you know and this is my busiest night of the week".

Blaze: "Don't worry, when you get me to Wood Oak my boyfriend will pay you the rest of the money".

Blaze hears music on low coming out of the cab driver's radio. It has been three months since she has heard any music and hearing a song brings her nothing but joy right now. She opens the window to feel the fresh evening air breeze as she turns the volume up on the radio to blast out seven nation army by The White Stripes. 'Home sweet home here I come, I've almost made it' she says to herself.


	8. Chapter 7- Doctor's orders

**Chapter 7**

So far they have been driving South for almost two hours and the journey is starting to take its toll in the dark so the cab driver quizzes Blaze. "So, Blaze from London, what brought you all the way to that shit hole Metro City then?"

Blaze: "I was trafficked there and now I've escaped. What about you Tony?"

Tony: "My family and I live on the outskirts there. Every day is a struggle, my daughter hasn't got a proper school to go to and there is no work for my wife out there. It's a dangerous place".

Blaze: "Why don't you guys move then?"

Tony: "Honestly, we can't afford a mortgage or rent anywhere else and if we move further away from the city, my work is even more limited. Most of the customers I get are folks travelling from outside the city to hook up with the call girls over the weekend and party. When we get enough money saved up I'm moving my family to Wood Oak City".

Blaze: "Do me a favour and don't move there. It's a dangerous place and it is about to get worse".

They suddenly notice queuing traffic in the distance with a police check point just past a sign post towards Wood Oak City.

Blaze: "shit!"

Tony: "When we stop, do you wanna hide in the trunk?"

Blaze: "They'll probably search the trunk, the police at that check point will have sniffer dogs".

Tony: "How can you tell?"

Blaze: "I use to be a cop. I got another idea".

Tony: "what?"

Blaze: "I need your hat and your jacket first".

Fifteen minutes later and they approach the front of the check point. A police officer knocks on the drivers' window "maam can I see your cab documents?"

Blaze: "Sure". She pulls out a set from the glove compartment as she sits in the drivers seat with Tony next to her on the passenger's side.

The officer comments: "are you Tony Rosso?"

Blaze responds with an American accent: "Yeah, my friends call me Tony, real names Antonella". She gives him a smile as she chews on her gum. "Licence is at HQ at the moment while they renew my contract but I can call them if you'd like to verify it?"

The officer responds: "No that won't be necessary. Where are you taking this man?"

Blaze looks at Tony as he responds "I'm going to my cousin's place just outside of Wood Oak".

The officer tells them to wait a minute.

Tony whispers to Blaze as the officer speaks to a colleague "what's happening?"

Blaze: "He's checking the vehicle registration to check this is not a fake cab. They're also checking if we match any descriptions to anybody on the run in the local area".

Tony: "I'm guessing that's you then! Shit we're screwed"

Blaze: "Stay calm".

The officer returns with the vehicle documentation "thank you maam, have a good evening". Blaze smiles as they are allowed to pass.

Blaze: "I think I can continue with the rest of the drive if that's ok with you?"

Tony breathes a huge sigh of relief "be my guest!" 

* * *

Almost home now.

Blaze gives back Tony's jacket as the cab pulls up outside the apartment block.

She gives him a hug "thank you".

Tony: "My pleasure Blaze, your story is one of the most remarkable ones I've heard in this cab and I hear a few stories" he laughs.

Blaze smiles: "are you gonna head back to Metro?"

Tony: "Nah, tonight I can stay in a hotel. The drive back is long and it's getting late."

Blaze: "Take this 50 bucks. I'll ring the buzzer there and my boyfriend will come right down to give you the rest. Take care".

Tony smiles: "You too Blaze, that guy of yours- he's lucky and so are you!"

Blaze steps out the car with her heart in her hands excited and nervous. It's heavily raining and cold so she runs to the door of Axel's block and buzzes.

After 4 or 5 attempts there is still no answer. The concierge on the ground floor speaks through the intercom "can I help you?"

Blaze: "Hey Jim, it's me Blaze. I don't have a phone do you think you could give Axel a call?"

Jim: "I'm sorry darling, he moved out".

Blaze pauses for a moment and sighs in disappointment. He couldn't have gone back to the beach house to stay by himself it's been too long or has he? Who knows but it is too far away.

Blaze runs back to the cab and gets in.

Tony: "What's wrong?"

Blaze: "He must have moved in the last three months. Ok plan B, take me to my uncle's place, South side of Central district. He will be in and will pay you the rest".

20 minutes later and they reach the restaurant where Zan's lab is. Again Blaze knocks on the window to wait for Yuzo but there is no answer. She looks inside but the restaurant looks as if a refurbishment is going on and it is boarded up.

Blaze now soaking wet still in her skimpy clothes paces up and down outside the restaurant "no, no, no!"

Again she returns to the cab.

Blaze: "He's not there! I'm so sorry".

Tony: "I like you an all but I have to add on to the fare and I need to find somewhere to stay. What are you going to do?"

Blaze thinks for a moment. "Don't worry I have a Plan C which is sure to work!"

This time, Tony pulls up outside a beautiful house on the suburbs of Central District. Blaze see's the lights on inside- someone is definitely home.

This time Tony has given her his jacket to wear as it is still cold and raining outside. Blaze rings the doorbell and waits. She hears a voice in the background coming towards the door "One sec Eliza, I gotta get the door…"

Max opens the door and is stunned to see Blaze standing there.

Max: "Blaze?! What are you doing here?" he pauses.

Blaze puts her arms around him "I'm sorry Adam told you I was dead but it's me, I'm not dead".

Max: "It's ok, I thought you left. Axel told me what happened to you after the explosion."

Blaze: "yeah a lot has happened since in the last three months".

Max: "Please, come in. You look like you need a hot drink and a change of clothes".

Blaze smiles for the first time genuinely in months "I really do!"

Blaze: "But first there's something I need help with".

She signals to Tony to come over to the door.

Max looks at Blaze inquisitively "whose this?" as he inspects the cab parked in front of the drive.

Before she has the chance to speak, an excited Tony starts. "Max Thunder? Oh my God! My brother and I are huge fans of your wrestling, we've been to two of your shows. Mama loves you too!"

Max smiles: "Thank you er…" and shakes his hand.

Tony: "It's Tony! I'm Italian also" he smiles.

Max: "I figured".

Tony: "This is incredible! Do you mind if I get a selfie with you?"

Max smiles: "Sure!"

Tony: "thank you ever so much".

Max: "No problem! Thanks for bringing my friend safely back here".

Tony smiles: "Yeah that was a long drive from Metro City!"

Max: "Metro City?" He gives Blaze a concerned stare.

Max: "How much do I owe you buddy?"  
Tony: "$650".

Max: "What? $650?"

Tony: "It was a four hour drive plus another hour around Wood Oak. I have to find a hotel for the night here also".

Blaze turns to Max "please, he saved my life and I have no money".

Max nods "okay".

He pays Tony $700 and leaves it at that.

Max takes her through to the front room where Eliza is sitting comfortably. Her hazel brown eyes scan Blaze carefully and her smart attire gives Blaze the impression that she is either Max's accountant or has just got in from work at the office. Her hair is a lighter shade of brown and she has a sincere, classy look about her. The dinner table is also filled with empty plates and two empty glasses. Usually Max doesn't invite a lady over for dinner but if this is his new girlfriend, good on him for turning a new page in his life Blaze thinks to herself.

Max awkwardly introduces them: "Eliza this is Blaze, Blaze this is Eliza".

Blaze smiles: "Hey!"

Eliza looks surprised and acknowledges her and the soaked clothes Blaze is wearing.

Max turns to Blaze: "Go upstairs, shower up and grab one of my sweaters. I'll make you a hot drink and some food".

She nods and runs up whilst Eliza follows him to the kitchen.

Eliza questions him suspiciously "who is she?"

Max: "She's a good friend".

Eliza: "Oh I see, I get it. One of your escorts then come to visit? Do all of them get this personal treatment?"

Max: "No, she's not an escort and I told you I'm done now with all of that".

Eliza: "Then why is she dressed like that?"

Max: "I don't know, honestly. Blaze is just a friend".

Eliza: "I get it, we're on the wrong side of 40 and she is younger and pretty but please don't do this, I really liked you".

Max: "I'm telling you the truth!"

Eliza: "You're telling me you wouldn't have eyes for her? At all? Friend or not?"

Max laughs as he peels some onions "No way, she's Axel's girl".

Eliza smiles and sighs feeling slightly embarrassed: "oh ok. I'm sorry".

Max: "It's ok, I understand. Your husband was a dick with what he did to you and I get it your being cautious. I went through the same shit with my ex wife, but please when I say I'm telling the truth I really am. I don't know how to lie to you and I wouldn't want to. I know it's a leap of faith but all I ask is that you trust me."

She gives him a hug and a kiss and helps him with the food.

Max: "I'm sorry that tonight didn't go as planned, you're still staying here by the way! I know Blaze is in a mess but maybe we can help the girl".

Eliza: "yes, of course" she smiles.

Max: "thank you".

Eliza: "What happened to her and your friend? Is he not dating that blond punkish girl now?"

Max: "yeah about that. Blaze left and the others think she's dead! She's got a lot of explaining to do!" 

* * *

Max's minestrone soup could cure anything and is warming inside. Blaze sits on the couch and sips it really slowly, her throat and stomach not having been use to hot food again.

Max looks at her slightly annoyed: "What's wrong? I thought you liked my soup?"

Blaze: "I do, I really do! It's just my throat hurts".

Max: "Here, let Eliza take a look she's a doctor!"

Blaze: "I'm ok really."

Max insists: "Just let her look!"

Eliza: "Ok say aaa" she shines a light into Blaze's throat to inspect.

Eliza: "Oh my God! You need some urgent medical care right now, let's get you to a hospital".

Blaze: "No, I can't. The feds think I'm dead and people will come to take me away. Please don't".

Eliza: "Ok, I'll see what medication I have stored back at the apartment. Something should help, what happened to you?"

Blaze: "I, I er, I can't".

Eliza: "It's ok, anything you tell me will be in confidence. Wont it Max?" She glares at him.

Max sighs.

Blaze: "They force fed me with a tube every day".

Eliza looks in her eyes concerned. "Who force fed you? Where have you been all this time Blaze?"

Blaze: "The syndicate took me away, Dr Dham force fed me so that he could take my chi".

Eliza: "chi?" she turns to Max slightly confused.

Max puts his hands over his head "Goddammit Blaze".

Blaze: "please don't say anything to the others Max, I don't want them seeking some sort of revenge mission it's too dangerous and I can't go back there".

Max: "We need to talk, start from the beginning".

Blaze: "Ok but promise me you won't say a thing to the others. I'll talk to them when I'm ready".

Max reluctantly agrees: "Ok, you have my word".

Blaze spends the next half an hour outlining what happened since she was taken from the beach house. How they took her chi, who was there, where they transported her and what they plan to do with the power.

Max and Eliza take a minute to talk outside the room.

Eliza: "What's wrong?"

Max: "I don't know about this, I have to tell the others. We can't just let them get away with making a destructive bomb what are we supposed to do?"

Eliza: "Adam and Axel don't have that authority anymore in the police force. Maybe you could send Chief Clark a warning but don't have it listed where the warning came from otherwise the corrupted officers or the feds will go after her".

Max: "Yeah your right. I still have to tell them though".

Eliza: "And telling them right now will only spark another suicide mission. Tell them something when they're ready to hear it and the authorities will handle defending the city. We're not going to die tomorrow, Senator Williams probably has a motive by the sounds of it. And nobody knows if they can even launch something as catastrophic. Blaze is clearly traumatised, you would be if you were in her shoes!"

Max: "Ok let me think this through. But the others need to know she is alive and she is here".

Eliza: "Come with me first please. I want us to take her to my surgery where all of my medical supplies are. She needs to be checked out properly".

Max: "Thank you". 

* * *

Back at the surgery, Eliza takes out her medical box. It is dark and empty at the moment and well past closing time.

Eliza: "You will need antibiotics for the infection in your throat. What's easier pills, liquid or injection?"

Blaze flinches when she sees a syringe in the medical case "er liquid please".

Eliza: "Ok, I need you to put this on and wait on the bed behind the curtain." She hands Blaze a gown then turns to Max.

Eliza: "Please can you wait outside".

Max happily gets up to leave "yeah of course".

Eliza gasps when she sees the circular marks on Blaze's arms. "Is this where they took your blood?"

Blaze nods "yeah, these still hurt".

Eliza gently presses the wounds with her gloves "these should take about four weeks to heal. There is some underlying bruising of your veins here that's what makes them so painful".

She then listens to her heart, checks her temperature, blood pressure and eyes.

Eliza: "All seems to be normal internally. Are you witnessing any pain anywhere else inside? Any discomfort, headaches".

Blaze: "Yeah a lot of headaches and fatigue".

Eliza: "We have to get you back slowly on your normal diet. What about this chi of yours?"

Blaze shakes her head: "I have nothing left right now it will take months to return".

Eliza types out at the computer to prescribe more drugs.

Eliza: "Ok next I need to feel your ribs and listen to your breathing to check there is nothing blocking your lungs".

The first thing she notices is all of the bruises and cuts that cover Blaze's body.

Eliza: "I can't imagine how scared you must have been".

Blaze stays silent and breathes.

Eliza: "Ok lungs sound fine but you will need to start using your inhaler again as you are a little wheezy but that is expected under the circumstances".

Blaze puts her clothes back on.

Eliza: "It's good news, apart from this chi, physically you are going to be ok and your throat and stomach will settle in a matter of days. I'm more concerned about the trauma aspect of it all. Three months is a long time to go through what you have been through each day. I see here you use to take Sertraline. Given the length of time you were taking these, I think a better alternative would be to talk to someone, see a councillor. Whatever you do, don't bottle it up or suppress it".

Blaze: "I'll be ok".

Eliza: "Are you sure? If there's anything else or anything you wish to speak about, as a doctor or a friend of Max's, my doors are open. I can't imagine what you are going through but over the next few days the post-traumatic stress will kick in. Have someone ready there you can talk to. Now are you sure there is nothing else you need to tell me or want me to check?"

Blaze: "Er yeah, actually there's something else" she hesitates.

Eliza: "Go on it's ok".

Blaze: "Last night, when I was there he…someone came into my cell and.." tears start rolling down her face.

Eliza: "Did he force you to do anything against your will?"

Blaze sighs and nods her head.

 _#Door knocks#_

Eliza: "Wait in the hall Max, I'll be out soon!"

She turns her attention back to Blaze "Ok you don't have to say anymore just let me do a medical examination on you to check that there are no infections ok? But you need to talk to someone about this when you're ready, please."

Blaze nods: "You won't say anything about this to anyone will you?"

Eliza: "No, everything here is in confidence that is up to you but I would suggest that you talk about this with someone you trust".

5 minutes later and they step outside the room. Blaze and Max sit quietly in the waiting area whilst Eliza gathers together the drugs and medication she will need. The drive back to Max's house is a quiet one as Blaze falls asleep in the back of the car.


	9. Chapter 8- The price of Freedom

**Chapter 8**

The three of them pull into Max's driveway as they notice Adam's car parked close by.

Blaze turns to Max: "What is he doing here?"

Max: "I'm sorry, I had to call them. Adam has a spare key so he'll be waiting inside for us".

They step inside the house and the first person to run to Blaze is a tearful Sammy. He wraps his arms around her waist and hugs her tightly.

Sammy: "Everyone thought you were dead! I can't believe you're here".

Blaze smiles at him and wipes away the tears "I'm sorry Skates, I've been in hiding on the run. I had no other choice". She glares across the room to Adam with bitterness as she cuddles Sammy.

Sammy: "I missed you so much, please don't go back".

Blaze: "I missed you too". She sighs, feeling a sense of guilt at his pain.

Zan is with them and is the next person to hug her with a tear in his eye "I knew you had to be alive. Every night I prayed for you and looked up at the stars".

Blaze: "I'm so glad to see you. I needed those prayers more than you know".

Adam is the last person to approach Blaze "I'm sorry I put you in that position. You've been on the run all of this time, we should have argued your case and protected you".

Blaze gives him a forgiving hug and glances at Max as a thank you for not telling him the complete story.

Adam: "So how was it back home in London?"

Blaze lies to his face: "It was ok, I'm just glad I made it back here without any trouble. It's been a long journey".

Adam smiles: "Yeah you look like you could use the rest!"

Blaze: "I er heard the syndicate kidnapped you. I'm sorry you had to go through that".

Adam: "I would have done it all over again if it meant keeping my family safe. As awful as it was, I'm standing here now despite everything they did in beating me to death and that's what counts. I was broken but Axel and the others came and now I owe my life to them".

Blaze: "I'm just glad you're still alive". She hugs him again as he whispers in her ear.

Adam: "Are you sure you're ok?"

Blaze forces a smile: "Yeah, just tired from the journey that's all".

Adam: "You been fighting?" He notices cuts on her neck.

Blaze: "Yeah, I ran into some feds on the way out. Plus you know how London is, Neo Chaos around every street corner. I had to be careful".

Adam smiles: "Well they're lucky you're no longer there to kick their ass".

He turns to the others "Ok we're gonna head back home now, we just wanted to see you to make sure you're ok but you can always come and stay with us. We moved back into the old house and now Axel lives really close by too. Speaking of which where is he?"

Max shrugs: "I left him a message".

Adam talks to Blaze: "You know it hit him hard when you left him. It might be a better idea if you see each other in the morning. A lot has happened since you've been gone".

"Hey what's going on? What's so urgent Max?" That familiar American voice enters the house through the door and walks through to the front room where he spots Blaze and Adam standing in the corner.

Axel's heart skips ten beats when he freezes as he notices Blaze. He doesn't know what to feel right now. Happy that she has returned? Annoyed that she had the nerve to leave without an explanation? Or sad because he never got over it.

Blaze makes it easier when she approaches him "I'm sorry" she remarks.

As she draws in closer, Axel can tell from her face that something is wrong, badly wrong. All of those mixed feelings no longer matter as he hugs her close to his chest with one hand around her waist and the other cupping the back of her head under her hair as she closes her eyes and rests her head next to his shoulder. They stand there holding each other for minutes as Axel stares at Max signalling that he wants an explanation for what is going on.

The group quietly sit down on the couches as Max breaks the silence.

Max: "Eliza and I are just gonna head up to bed now, take all the time you need to talk".

Adam: "Yeah. Sammy, Zan and I better go".

Axel quizzes Blaze and takes her hand with concern "what's wrong? Talk to me".

 _#Doorbell rings#_

Eliza: "Want me to get that?"

Max replies anxiously "no. It could be the feds or anyone who has seen us. Wait here".

He opens the door and is surprised to see Soozie standing there.

Max: "Hey Sooz, what you doing here?"

Soozie: "I've been waiting in the car for the last fifteen minutes and I'm worried about Axel, I have his phone right here what's going on?"

Max tries to take the phone "I'll give it to him and will call you a cab" but Soozie refuses to let go of it until she has an answer.

Soozie: "Why did he suddenly drive here when we were on our way out? What is going on?"

Max: "Listen I'll get him to call you tomorrow, now is not a good time. Take a cab and go home".

Soozie: "What do you mean? It's not like the guy to just bail out on me like that".

Max: "Really, I'll get him to explain tomorrow…"

She refuses to take no for an answer then storms past him towards the front room.

Adam and Axel look at each other both thinking 'shit!'

Soozie raises her voice with annoyance towards Axel: "You left your phone in the car honey! I've been waiting out there for ten minutes now what is going on?" She hands over the phone to him as everyone else in the room stays silent.

Soozie: "Hope I didn't interrupt something" she locks eyes with Blaze who has just pulled her hand away from his.

Adam intervenes: "Now is not a good time Soozie".

Soozie: "Ok then. Come on Axel, we need to get back to the apartment now I got work in the morning".

Axel: "Adam call her a cab please".

Blaze: "Who is she?"

Soozie laughs: "Oh, I get it now! You drove us all the way here because Miss London over there suddenly decided to return to this side of the world after she left you. You got some nerve showing your face around here!" Soozie remarks at Blaze.

Blaze: "You don't know shit about me but you would know about London wouldn't you? Do us all a favour and go back to your Neo Chaos buddies and tell them I'm coming for them. I know who you are".

Soozie glares at Axel: "Are you gonna let her talk to me like that?"

Blaze stands up and replies: "He doesn't have to let me do anything. I'll make this easy for you both shall I?" She redirects her anger at Axel.

Blaze: "Get the fuck out of here, I don't wanna talk to you right now. And take that Neo Chaos trash with you!"

Axel also stands: "That's not fair, the only thing you left was a note. I never knew you were coming back".

Blaze: "Yeah well surprise!" she says sarcastically.

Soozie turns to Axel, feeling a little humiliated and intimidated by Blaze. "I'll see you in the car".

Adam takes Blaze's hand "come with me, you're staying with us".

Blaze refuses and raises her voice: "I'm not going anywhere! In fact I want the lot of you to leave right now except Max and Eliza as this is their house".

Axel: "Blaze please don't shut me out".

Blaze: "I expected more from you, not this".

Axel: "I never once gave up looking for you even though you were on the run".

Blaze: "Yeah but you gave up on us".

Axel: "You left without a word! What did you expect me to do? I get it, I get the fact that me being angry at Ron scared you but…"

Blaze ignores him and turns to Eliza "Eliza, please can you take out the inhaler" feeling flustered.

Axel: "Blaze, I.."

Blaze: "Just go! I don't wanna hear it."

She pauses for a moment then reacts "Get out now!" She takes a glass object on the table and throws it against the wall out of anger.

Zan sees Blaze struggling to breathe as her face turns red.

Zan: "I think it's best if you stay with me for the time being".

Again she refuses "No! I'm sick of everyone here thinking they have to protect me! None of you were there the last three months, I survived on my own like I always have. You wanna know the truth? Yes I was on the run but I got caught. Adam you thought three days with the syndicate was hard enough TRY THREE MONTHS! Three fucking months! Everyday not knowing if you are ever gonna wake up to see another day let alone ever walk out of there!"

Axel directs his anger at Max "you knew about this?"

Max: "I only just found out, she showed up here tonight out of the blue".

Eliza hands over the inhaler to Blaze as she takes a puff and catches her breath.

Blaze: "Get him out of here please before I kill him". She refers to Axel who has no choice but to leave. Adam, Sammy and Zan follow him outside.

Eliza: "Come on Max has set up the guest room upstairs, you need to take your meds and sleep this off before you have another attack".

That night was the first night in three months that Blaze had a proper bed to sleep in, a safe place to stay and freedom. But still, she cried herself to sleep and felt no happier than she had been as prisoner. Dark times or not, there was no light at the end of this tunnel. 

* * *

Mr X loses it with Electra and slaps her across the face as Onihime, Yasha, Jet and Shiva stand staring at her behind him.

Mr X "How could? How could you and a dozen other fighters let her escape?"

Fabio: "She came at me with a knife!"

Mr X: "Did it ever occur to you that the client she killed may have been carrying one?"

Electra and Fabio stare at one another, her thoughts exactly being 'why the hell did you not carry out the required searches at the door?'

Mr X: "Get these idiots out of my sight!" he orders Jet and Rocket to escort Fabio and Electra away.

Onihime: "Neo Chaos are still searching for Blaze. All of our teams in London have been alerted also".

Mr X shakes his head: "no she's smarter than that. If she is with Zan or Axel she knows we can't get to her as I will be exposed and they won't back down without a fight. Despite being on the run, Blaze will give the authorities details about where the bomb is to clear her name and they will come after us, distracting us from ever finding her."

Onihime: "We have no choice other than to move our resources and move the Rakushin bombs away from here".

Mr X: "No, that's what they expect us to do. We stay put, I have a better idea. If anyone comes for us, we will launch this baby".


	10. Chapter 9- Blast from the past

**Chapter 9**

9am and Max has taken Blaze to a secret location he knows so that they can meet with Chief Clark. They approach a gated array of houses as Max pulls into one of the drive ways.

Blaze asks him inquisitively: "whose place is this? I thought Clark owned an apartment".

Max: "He does, he's asked us to meet him here to make sure that no one is following us".

The gates close and the pair approach the front door, protected with surveillance and an alarm.

Chief Clark opens the door: "Good to see you Blaze, I still can't believe it! Hunter was a genius faking your death".

Blaze jokes: "Did you cry at my funeral then?"

Clark: "I gotta admit I did have a tear in my eye yes so when I heard the news about you still being alive I was honestly happy. You did a brave thing there at the factory but as you know, there is still a great deal of corruption around the police force and the government so if they knew you were back in Wood Oak City, all hell would brake lose."

Max: "Blaze has something she needs to discuss with you".

Clark: "Come in then".

They walk through a beautiful open hallway with high ceilings and a spiral staircase and into a kitchen with white worktops that lead outside to a very large garden.

Blaze: "I didn't know you had a house like this?"

Clark: "I don't, I'm just here to meet you because it's less of a risk".

Blaze asks suspiciously: "then who lives here?"

Clark: "Since you, Axel and Adam changed your careers we have had a reshuffle in our structure. We now have a new head of the trafficking gang's taskforce who is doing a great job in running Wood Oak Central department."

A tall man 6ft 2 walks into to kitchen where they are sitting on a set of stools. He is sharp in a navy blue suit and tie with gelled mousy brown hair and green eyes and has a confidence about him.

"Welcome to my home" he smiles.

Clark introduces him: "This is Tim Murphy, the guy I was telling you about".

Max smiles and shakes his hand whilst Blaze has a less enthusiastic look on her face "we already know each other" she comments pessimistically.

Tim: "Blaze, it's been a while how's things?"

Blaze: "Better".

Max: "You two know each other?"

Tim laughs: "yeah even my mother knows her! Blaze use to date my younger brother Jake years ago. Mom never really liked her though". He grins with sarcasm.

Blaze sits in front of him with her arms crossed. "Too bad. If my parents were still alive they would have wiped the floor with your brother's face after what he did".

Max: "What the hell is this about?"

Blaze ignores him and continues to argue with Tim. "Tell me, is Jake still rotting in a cell somewhere? I wouldn't be surprised".

Tim: "Thanks to you, he lost his job on the police force but he spent some time in rehab, fixed himself, has a new job now and a wife and kids. Remarkable how time flies, what are you doing with your life then?"

Blaze stays silent and doesn't wish to answer. 'Sometimes karma makes mistakes, why should he be living a nice life and not me?' she thinks to herself.

Clark: "Can we please get along like adults? Now explain everything, starting from the beginning".

Blaze spends the next 45 minutes going through as many details as she remembers about the location of the lab, the surviving syndicate and Neo Chaos members who were there, how much power they have and what they plan to do with it.

Tim doubts her story: "this is absurd! Your telling me the ex Senator who is now on the run is planning a nuclear strike on our city using some dormant radioactive element?"

Blaze: "Yes! This time much bigger than the ones found three months ago."

Tim: "Even if they have something so catastrophic, the information you have provided is useless. Now that they know you have escaped they will do their best to hide any weapons elsewhere. That's if they even exist".

Blaze: "Do you really think I'd be sat here in front of two feds risking my life if I didn't think that potentially millions of people could die?"

Blaze: "Yes I have supernatural abilities, just like Axel and just like Shiva. If you decide to lock me away for it because I used them on a helpless criminal, so be it! But don't say I didn't warn you".

Clark: "The only card Mr X has to play right now is that bomb. If we go there looking for it, he will use it. If he detonates it over Wood Oak City without a warning or without negotiation, what more does he have and what will be left for him to rule?"

Blaze: "Exactly what I thought. Any day now they will use that bomb as a threat. It's now up to the police force to either negotiate on his terms then take them down, risk it all to try and find them or warn any innocent civilians to evacuate immediately. Your call, I've given you the information I have now I want my freedom and protection in return".

Tim: "smart move Fielding but I don't buy it".

Blaze: "You will when Mr X announces it to the world".

Tim: "Ok, say this information is incorrect and you have fed us a load of bullshit. We take your name off of the most dangerous list and the only person who benefits is you".

Blaze rolls up her sleeves to show them the marks on her arms. "They kept me as prisoner for three months and drained my power. I want them dead more than you do".

Tim: "Then you can join our task force and help us do the rest".

Blaze shakes her head: "no way, I've done the right thing in giving you the information I have that's as far as I'm willing to take it".

Max also shakes his head concerned: "There's no way Blaze is going back there".

Clark: "Blaze is the bait, the one thing Mr X wants is more power. We need her".

Blaze: "What about Axel? Can't you send him instead? Or would you rather not take that risk in losing him for good?"

Tim: "The way I see it, you don't have a choice Fielding. Walk out of here, whatever the outcome you stay a wanted woman not just by us but by the syndicate. Work on this task force and we'll end this faster, testify against them and I am willing to oversee your case and provide you with witness protection afterwards. Your call".

Blaze and Max look at one another.

Max: "How can you guarantee that they won't capture Blaze again and take more power from her?"

Tim: "We can't but we can do this on your terms".

Blaze: "Alright. I want Zan, Max and Adam on the task force in addition to your officers. I want my name cleared first and an apology outlining the mistake your department made in recognising me as a dangerous criminal. In addition to this I gotta have 24 hour surveillance and backup, ammo and somewhere I can train while we prepare our attack. I also need cash, a car and finally I plan to lead this task force."

Tim laughs "you always were demanding Blaze".

Blaze: "all or nothing otherwise arrest me and get nowhere. You said my terms".

Tim bites his tongue and has nothing left to argue. "Ok, we start tomorrow morning. Gather up the rest of those on the task force, I'm sure Hunter will be delighted to join. I'll leave it down to you to persuade him."

Blaze: "and?"

Tim: "And I'll make those calls today. You are no longer on the wanted list".

Blaze smiles as she takes three candy bars out of a box on the kitchen table "I've missed these".

Chief Clark laughs as Tim looks on pissed off with her. Max and Blaze get up to leave but again she has the last word.

Blaze: "Oh and Tim, tell your mother I always thought her brisket was a bit on the bland side! Us people of Middle Eastern heritage your mother so dearly loves (she mentions with sarcasm) prefer a bit of spice now and again. See you tomorrow".

Max and Blaze smile amusingly proud of themselves as they walk out the door.

Blaze takes a couple of pills Eliza gave her during the drive back to Max's.

Max: "those working then?"

Blaze: "yeah I think so, I mean it's only been half a day but I think I will get better".

Max smiles: "glad to hear".

Blaze: "Eliza is really nice by the way. She didn't have to take care of me like that yesterday but she did".

Max: "yeah, well she does this sort of thing every day".

Blaze: "It's ok you know. You don't have to be life and soul of the party all the time, it's much better to have a sincere person like that by your side".

Max: "Yeah I know. This is the first proper relationship I have had in over six years since the divorce".

Blaze nods: "this one's a keeper I think".

Max: "So what about you then?"

Blaze: "What about me?"

Max: "It's clear you didn't want Axel on this task force of yours. Don't let your personal feelings get in the way of this".

Blaze: "Don't worry that ship has sailed now. I just don't think he's right for the task force I mean if they catch us both were screwed and he's no longer even part of the police force, at least Adam still has a foot in the door".

Max: "he still loves you".

Blaze quickly changes the subject: "Sammy's grown up hasn't he? I can't wait to see Keri and the kids again later. I bet that loser Tim doesn't even remember her".

Max: "Tim is good guy, Adam and Axel mentioned working with him in the past. He has been tracking down Neo Chaos and dwelling in syndicate matters for years."

Blaze: "Yeah, Tim is alright I guess".

Max: "So how long did you date his brother?"

Blaze: "Four years".

Max: "Seriously?"

Blaze: "Yeah, we met at university and he ended up returning with me to Wood Oak City. I left my beloved London for that guy and ended up here".

Max: "Doesn't sound so bad then does it?"

Blaze smiles and sighs as she thinks to herself. 

* * *

London, ten years earlier.

The last item to fit into Blaze's suitcase is her graduation cap.

Jake puts his arms around her waist behind her and kisses her cheek. "I'm so proud of you babe, I just about managed to get through my post grad and you, one of seven to get a first class honours".

She smiles back at him as she zips up her suitcase. "What's America like?"

Jake: "Well Wood Oak City, it's similar in some ways. We have McDonalds too but…"

Blaze laughs: "Seriously, are the people nice?"

Jake: "Yeah, and the streets are less polluted".

Blaze: "Good, maybe that will help my asthma".

Jake smiles as he kisses her again: "We'll know in 16 hours! Cab should be here any minute now, I'll gather up the rest of the bags and will meet you downstairs in five".

Blaze: "Ok, see you outside".

She wheels her suitcase down the steps outside the front door and admires the view of her street one last time. Everything from the cute cobbled road to the glass side street lights to the grey gloomy sky. Home will always be home.

She suddenly hears a familiar voice calling her from one of the alley next to the building.

Blaze: "Professor! What are you doing here?" she smiles

Zan: "I have grown close to you since you came to me with your chi and I regard you like a daughter".

Blaze: "I know, I'm gonna miss you Zan".

Zan: "For two years I have observed from a distance an intelligent young woman who is being put through hell. I know it's not my place to say this and you have no parents to tell you this but I care just as much. Don't go to Wood Oak City, please".

Blaze's smile turns into concern: "I have to. You said it yourself, the answers to my families' death lie there and I need to know what happened to them. Plus things are good right now between Jake and I since he proposed, I'm even going to meet his parents. We're getting married there in six months and I'd still really like you to be there for the wedding".

Zan: "It's not too late, don't throw your life away like this he is no good".

Blaze: "He's changed".

Zan: "Your so young. One day I promise you, you will meet your true soul mate. Someone who understands you, your power and accepts you. You can't keep your chi a secret forever from Jake and when he finds out, who knows how he will react. You owe it to yourself to keep working on your chi".

Blaze: "I told you, I'm done with that. Now you can either be happy for me or not but I've made my decision. I'm going to live with Jake in Wood Oak City for good."

Zan: "Blaze I'm begging you. You have so much more to give to the world, don't become the unhappy oppressed wife of a crooked cop".

Jake closes the door behind him and then walks down the steps. "Everything ok here?"

Blaze smiles: "yeah, Dr Zan was just telling me how proud he was at my results".

Jake smiles: "yeah, Blaze could give that Hawkings guy a run for his money. Hon we better catch our cab".

She kisses Zan on the cheek and says goodbye.

He watches them leave for a new life in Wood Oak City, a place he knows all too well and a place he knows will either make her or break her.

Blaze remembers the first time she met Tim and the rest of the Murphy family. Tim and his wife Fiona were always pleasant and Jake looked up to his older brother (by 2 years) and wanted the same life as him in the police force. Because of his brother and his studies, Jake immediately got his place at Wood Oak Central District on the fast track cadet's programme. Within four months he could be a fully qualified cop and would be able to start field work. His mother Marsha and father Tim Senior were very proud people but had little knowledge and were detached from the rest of the world.

Marsha: "So Blaze, are your family attending the wedding in the summer? It must be difficult for them to travel half way across the world". She comments as she passes the bowl of potatoes to Jake around the table.

Blaze: "No, we are just keeping it small. A few friends are coming to visit that we went to university with but that's it really".

Marsha: "Must have been hard for a girl of your culture like yourself to bring home a nice Christian boy".

Blaze: "Actually erm my family were a mix of Middle Eastern and European. And no, his religion doesn't matter to me. I'm not really a religious person and my family are no longer alive".

Marsha: "Oh, that's a shame darling. Still, I've called the priest at our local church he said 11 O'clock in the morning is free to do the ceremony".

Jake turns to Blaze: "What do you think?"

Blaze: "I thought we were just going to stick to the registry, I can't get married in a church".

Marsha: "It's ok, you can convert and become a member of our church before the big day".

Blaze: "But I don't want to".

Marsha: "Sweetheart, I'm only concerned and want the best for you both. I mean what's gonna happen to your children when they grow up? I don't want them feeling like they have the right to bomb cities and hijack planes".

Blaze pauses, shocked with her comment. "My friends and family were not like that and I think that was a naïve comment there. My siblings and I may have been raised differently in our culture but I grew up to be a law abiding, proud British citizen. Now I don't want any more trouble but I have to leave now. Mr Murphy, Tim, Fiona and Marsha it was nice to meet you, thanks for the dinner. Jake I'll meet you back at the apartment". She starts to walk back home feeling very offended.

"Wait!" Tim calls her from outside the house as he lights up a cigarette.

Blaze: "I'm sorry I couldn't stay". She struggles to look him in the eye.

Tim: "I'm sorry about our mom, she just doesn't understand the world today".

Blaze awkwardly carries on walking as he follows her.

Tim: "Just give it time, she will get use to the changes around here. Jake is her youngest son- he was always the favourite and she can be overprotective. You seem like a nice girl anyway and my brother is happy. Fiona and I will talk to her don't worry".

Blaze gives him a shy smile: "thanks" then walks home. If only Tim had known back then that Blaze wouldn't have stayed as the shy geeky 21 year old forever.


	11. Chapter 10- The rest is history

**Chapter 10**

The weeks that followed were a struggle and Blaze found it difficult to settle into their new life in Wood Oak city. She loved the big city life it had just like London but something was missing. Meanwhile Jake was thriving in his job at Wood Oak City Police Department. He had earned enough for them both to survive on and save for the wedding which had to be postponed a few more months as they were just about coping with finances. Blaze tried every day to find a job- interview after interview. Anything ranging from office jobs to teaching, but each time they told her that she was either over qualified or had no experience. This was something she couldn't get her head around.

In the meantime, no job meant staying at home cooped up for hours. She longed for a hobby at least or friends so Blaze decided to get back into dancing one evening a week. She found a local advanced class and took to it like a duck to water. A few weeks later and she added more dance and Judo training to her daily routine. She joined the local gym and would go each day to train before dance class. The sensei's at the gym could see how skilled Blaze was and how much Judo experience she had so they offered her a job teaching there two nights a week. Although it wasn't the full time job she needed to have, it was something she enjoyed doing and helped to pay the bills.

Jake was happy for her when she told him but he didn't seem to care as much as he was very caught up in his own work. He would spend hours telling Blaze stories about the criminals of the day he would catch. She found it intriguing but kept the fact that she was dancing again a secret from him.

The months that followed were pretty much the same except Jake was out for much longer each day when he fully qualified.

One night at the gym a police officer came to Blaze's Judo class. His name was Carl Ramos and he thought he could benefit from learning an extra martial art form taught by a professional.

Carl: "Hey thanks for the class. You're quite young to be a teacher aren't you?"

Blaze: "Yeah I started Judo when I was a kid but I always picked it up quickly. You did good for your first class!"

Carl: "Thanks, I work for Wood Oak City Police Department as a lieutenant. I am already trained in martial arts but I thought it would be good to try a new style. Anyway we are looking for new recruits to join us at Red District, if you don't have a job already would you be interested?"

Blaze: "I guess I could apply for a statistics role there or risk assessment, I'm really good with numbers".

Carl laughs: "No I mean as one of our cadets".

Blaze: "Oh! My fiancé works as an officer at Central District".

Carl: "Even better, he could help you get past the trials. Anyway think about it, here is my card".

Unsure, Blaze decided to take up his offer to try out as a cadet. She needed a job and had nothing to lose in giving it a shot.

Her first day as a cadet was the most memorable. After being briefed about laws and health and safety, six cadets would be paired up with a senior officer for combat training, patrolling, shooting and learning how to arrest citizens. At the end of the three days training, they would take an exam where two of the cadets would make it through to become full time cadets that required a year of intense training.

Blaze looked at the others in her group who were waiting for the first part, the written exam to begin. One guy next to her looked very nervous.

Blaze: "Hey you look like you could do with a hot chocolate to calm your nerves. Take mine".

She hands over her Starbucks cup to him as he takes a sip.

"Thanks but this is too sweet, I prefer coffee" he complains "I'm Adam by the way" he extends his hand to shake hers.

"Blaze", she replies.

Adam: "Well looks like we each got a one in three chance of making it through, good luck" he says pessimistically.

Blaze: "Well actually that's if you assume the process to be random, which it isn't. Good luck". She smirks. 

* * *

After three days of gruelling physical, mental and written examinations, the results came out with Blaze and Adam coming out with top marks. That day he approached her in main hall.

Adam: "Hey".

Blaze: "Hey, well done!"

Adam: "Thanks. Sorry I complained about the hot chocolate the other day, that was a little arrogant of me".

Blaze: "No problem. I'm British we're accustomed to it" they laugh.

Adam: "Fancy a drink afterwards? Ramos is taking out all of the new cadets to celebrate at 7".

Blaze responds excitedly: "Sure! See you then!" 

* * *

7pm and Saturday night is booming. This is the first decent night out Blaze has had since she came to Wood Oak City. She quickly spots her crew sitting by the bar with their new boss Carl.

Blaze: "Hey guys!"

Carl: "Yes finally the last cadet is here!" They cheer and salute their drinks.

Adam smiles: "Hey Blaze! Looks like we are going to be partners over this year".

Blaze: "Cool, just don't go buying me coffee" she jokes.

Adam: "There's someone I'd like you to meet. This is my girlfriend Keri, Keri this is my new cadet partner Blaze".

Keri gives her a smile: "great to meet you! Please do me a favour and keep him out of trouble!"

Blaze laughs: "I'm sure he will be fine, at least we got through those written exams!"

Adam: "Say no more" as he orders the three of them another drink.

It's a great night and Blaze catches a cab home at the end of it. She smiles to herself and thinks 'finally, I have a job and friends here'. 

* * *

Jake glances at her as she walks into the apartment.

Jake: "It's past midnight, where you been?"

Blaze: "Guess what! I made it through to the cadet programme. We've been out celebrating!"

Jake: "What at Red District? You don't wanna work there it's no place for someone like you".

Blaze: "What do you mean? I finally found a career here, I think I'd be great at what you do". She jokes with him.

Jake replies with a stern tone: "I want you to call them and quit in the morning".

Blaze: "Why?"

Jake: "Blaze I've seen the streets out there, what the syndicate are like. You won't last 5 minutes".

Blaze: "Don't you believe in me?"

Jake: "Do anything else, but please not this". He kisses her on the cheek and grabs his keys.

Blaze: "Where you going?"

Jake: "Out".

Blaze: "Who with?"

Jake: "Just the boys at work. See you in the morning".

Blaze sighs as he closes the front door and leaves. Rather than staying at home, she reaches for her phone and gives Adam a call. "Hey, are you guys still at the bar?"

Adam: "No we've left that place. Gone to the real police hangout Hatchet's bar. Get your ass over here now seniorita you need some of these Mojitos in your life!"

Blaze laughs: "Ok give me half an hour". 

* * *

Hatchet's bar is blaring with music, cocktails and people having a good time dancing. It's as safe as a club gets when there are at least 80 cops hanging out here off duty. Blaze spots Adam and Keri and the rest of the team by the bar and they enjoy the next hour hearing stories from other senior officers about what they are about to get themselves into. It all sounds exciting.

Suddenly from the bar Blaze spots Jake on the dancefloor amongst the crowd.

Blaze: "Hey Keri that's him, six months time and it's official!"

Keri: "Aww he's cute, go and call him over for a drink with us".

As Blaze gets closer to the dance floor she notices Jake drunk and sees him with his arms around another girl kissing her. The two of them then exit the club and Blaze walks back to the bar in shock.

Keri: "Hey what's wrong? Where did loverboy go?"

Blaze: "Sorry somethings come up I gotta go home now".

Before she can explain, she quickly leaves and finds a cab home. 

* * *

6am and Blaze has been up all night thinking about what just happened. The cheek of it- he brought her all the way to America, away from her home. She was even about to give up her new career for him and this is what she gets in return.

6:35 and Jake walks through the door after a long night. He barely acknowledges her except-

Jake: "Honey can you get my shirt ready I gotta go to work now!"

Blaze: "Long night huh?" She reaches for the iron.

Jake: "Something like that" he does up his uniform in front of the mirror when she has finished. Their talk is limited and there is an awkward silence in the air until Blaze breaks it.

Blaze: "I saw you at Hatchets last night".

Jake's face instantly turns to shock: "What?! What the hell were you doing there?"

Blaze: "Does it even matter? I know what's going on and I want you to pack your things and leave."

Jake turns silent for a moment in front of the mirror: "I ain't going anywhere sweetheart and neither are you, I paid for this apartment. You are nothing without me, you have no place to go, no family here, nothing but a shitty job that pays peanuts right now".

Blaze: "Ok, take this apartment I'd rather sleep on the streets then". She says with anger as she walks towards the door.

Blaze: "I'd rather be alone than living with a cheating bastard like you".

Jake: "And you think I don't know you keep secrets from me? I know you've been going dancing every night wasting your money and yourself!"

He turns around and grabs her arm to stop her from leaving but Blaze pulls out a knife on him.

Blaze: "Let me go".

Jake laughs at her "you must get it from your old man huh? It's that cartel gene inside you".

Blaze twists her body round, forcing him to let go of her arm as he blocks the knife with his other hand and twists her wrist so that it falls to the floor.

Blaze uses her other elbow to hit him in the face behind her and then runs for the door. Jake retaliates by throwing a bottle at her which catches her off guard when it hits her on the back she falls to the ground amongst the broken glass and red wine now puddled on the floor.

She lays there for a moment and catches her breath as Jake walks towards her holding the used iron in his left hand.

Jake: "You always thought you were a better fighter than me, you're not cut out for the police force. I'm afraid you still have so much to learn". He puts his weight on top of her to restrain her as she lies on her stomach in front of the door. He then holds the still hot iron a couple of centimetres from her left ear.

Blaze: "Please don't do this, let me go".

He looks at her with hate for a moment while the heat from the iron steams in Blaze's face.

Blaze: "I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry I upset you Jake" she whispers.

He pauses for a moment then he throws the iron across the room to the other side and helps her up.

They sit on the floor facing each other for a moment as Blaze catches her breath.

Jake: "You gotta understand baby, there's this rage inside me that only comes out because of you. It's because I care and love you so much".

Blaze: "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I lied to you about dancing" tears roll down her face.

Jake: "I'm sorry I've been a jerk" he notices the bruise on her arm where he grabbed her.

Jake puts his arms around her "look at you, your shaking. This will never happen again I promise, we'll get through this just give me another chance and stay".

Blaze closes her eyes and gives in again.

Every time, as much as she cares for him and pities him, she regrets that decision she made as the next few months turn into one vicious cycle- arguing and fighting to the point where they hurt one another when she has to defend herself against Jake's violent outbursts followed by breaking up, followed by making up and false promises to the point where Blaze is sick of the flowers Jake gives to her every time he realises he has been a jerk.

At this point Blaze has given up dancing and Judo for now but at least there are two other things keeping her going- her job at Wood Oak Police Department where she is really flourishing as a cadet and that small jar of pills at the back of the cupboard that help her sleep at night, especially when her fiancé stays out late.

Time and time again she couldn't hide the bruises and ran out of excuses. Adam tried to persuade her to leave Jake but she was too stubborn and optimistic until one day she ended up in hospital and had no choice but to report him to the authorities. As a result, Jake permanently lost his career on the police force and was sentenced to four years behind bars for domestic violence as well as substance abuse and corruption whilst on duty as an officer. The Murphy family resented Blaze for testifying against him when she could have just walked away according to them.

She eventually sold her engagement ring and any valuables he gave to her but somehow she still blamed herself for the outcome. The pill popping became worse and worse over the next two years by the time Blaze became a fully qualified police officer. Her green card had run out but her career on the force could override that plus her family were originally granted permanent residence at Wood Oak. This opened a can of worms when Blaze discovered the truth about how they were massacred.

The last straw of it all was when she overdosed one morning. Fortunately her partner Adam turned up at her apartment when she wasn't answering his calls and was late to work. He took her straight to the hospital and saved her life. After two and a half years of living in Wood Oak City, Blaze decided it was time to go back home. She couldn't find any more answers regarding her family and who was behind the hit so she gave up and moved back to London to work for the secret services as a detective.

Adam and his family and the rest of the force were sad to see her go but understood why she was leaving. When she returned to London, Blaze found Dr Zan again and continued with her training, growing stronger and stronger with each passing day. After six months they swapped places and he left to return to Wood Oak City as two of his closest friends, Mr and Mrs Stone who lived there were facing some difficulties and needed his help. He didn't see Blaze again for years until she returned to Wood Oak City transferring back to Red District as a lieutenant under the new Deputy Chief Carl Ramos who moved up in his career. The rest is history.


	12. Chapter 11- Double crossing

**Chapter 11**

One punch followed by another all in a fast hard sequence as Axel batters the punch bag in front of him in the gym. He has been awake all night feeling guilty that he left Blaze that day to go and save Adam. All of this could have been avoided if he had just turned himself in to the syndicate. He has been training for the last three hours nonstop. Other members have started to flock to the gym for their early morning sessions and they watch in amusement when they see Axel training. "I wish I could punch like that" one of the members remarks to his friend.

He ignores his audience and carries on as the day gets started.

"Hey erm, just checking in to see if you're ok?" Soozie interrupts.

Axel: "Yeah I'm good" he carries on punching the bag.

Soozie: "Got a minute to talk?"

He stops and they both walk into the office to get some privacy.

Axel: "look I know we've been dating a few weeks now, but my head isn't in the right place".

She laughs "I know, I just wanna say it's all good. Let's just keep things the way they are, stay friends" she winks "and have fun whenever you want I'm here. We always knew this was never anything serious".

Axel: "Yeah about that, I get it but I don't want that either. I can't see you anymore".

Soozie stands up and faces him with a grin on her face "sure handsome. Eventually when you get bored, you got my number. You haven't seen the last of me, take care of yourself".

Well that was easier than last time, he thinks to himself.

As she leaves Adam enters the gym before he is due to teach a boxing class that afternoon. "Hey how you doing?"

Axel: "Yeah I'm ok, what's going on?"

Adam: "Well, I got all the details, we've tried to narrow down the location of the lab and anywhere Mr X might be hiding. Tim is also providing ammo for the task force".

Axel responds surprised "what task force? What are you talking about I told you, that's being taken care of. Mr X is weak now".

Adam: "You don't know? Tim Murphy has set up a task force for us to end the syndicate and this supposed bomb. They now have Neo Chaos on board and Blaze is leading the team".

Axel: "Blaze? Why the fuck would she wanna risk her freedom and go back there?"

Adam: "Tim bribed her for her freedom".

Axel: "He never said shit to me about this task force".

Adam: "Oh. Blaze chose the team I'm sorry man".

In annoyance, Axel throws his phone across the room that hits a wall and then he storms out of the building.

Adam: "Where the fuck are you going?"

Axel: "I'm ending this shit. You, Blaze, Max and Zan are all done chasing the syndicate it's not worth your life anymore".

He gets in his car and speeds off towards Max's house. 

* * *

_#Doorbell rings#_

Max: "Hey Ax, what's up?"

Axel: "You tell me. What's this about some task force, are you guys crazy? I wanna speak to your team leader now!"

Max: "Now is not a good time".

Axel ignores him and storms up the stairs towards the guest room and opens the door.

Blaze: "What the hell are you doing here!?"

He then takes the phone that Tim gave her, pulls out the chip and throws it away then shuts the curtains.

Blaze: "Give me that, you have no right to just come in here and…"

Axel: "Murphy will have a tracker on this in case you decide to run away. Secondly the syndicate are hunting you down, if you walk around like nothing has happened you will make it easy for them. I thought you were smarter than this?"

Blaze: "What I do has nothing to do with you".

Axel: "Like this task force you set up? Let me guess did they promise you a new life? Freedom? It's all bullshit".

Blaze: "I had no other choice, you would do exactly the same!"

Axel: "You're crazy you know that?"

Blaze: "Yeah well someone's gotta end this. I can't just sit back and watch a Rakushin bomb detonate over Wood Oak City because of me!"

Axel: "Shiva will handle that"

Blaze: "Why put your trust in him? Three months and that monster Mr X is still alive!"

Axel sighs and sits on the bed "I don't wanna argue with you but they're using you as bait to get to Mr X and that's a huge risk".

Blaze: "I know that but I have to end this. That's my power they took and sooner or later he will use it. Your off the police force now, you've started a new life. Don't turn back you have your get out card".

Axel: "No I don't. This is my problem too, sooner or later Mr X will find any excuse to take my power I can't run away from that".

Blaze: "He has everything he wants now. Walk away and let me handle this".

Max runs upstairs and storms into the room "Blaze, Tim is on the phone he says it's urgent".

"Give me that" Axel snatches the cordless phone from him.

Blaze: "Hey! That's not for you".

Axel: "Tim, this is bullshit. You need someone who still has power on this task force, call it quits with Blaze and send me instead".

Tim: "I need all of you to come to the station right now!"

The three of them pause and look at one another.

Axel: "Ok, give us 10 minutes". 

* * *

Axel, Max and Blaze rush through the police station like they own it to find Chief Clark and Tim Murphy on the 6th floor. The other officers in the station at the entrance to the elevator gasp in disbelief when they see Blaze- how is she still alive? They talk amongst themselves but the three vigilantes do not give a shit now as they ignore them and walk past.

"Boo!" Blaze sarcastically remarks to one of the officers standing in the corridor.

They storm into Tim's office which once belonged to Axel. They find Adam, Sammy, Zan and Luca all stood around the room.

Axel: "So what is this matter of urgency?"

Tim plays a recording of a call he received earlier.

 _Tim: "Agent Murphy, who is this"._

 _Female voice: "someone very important. We have a bomb and Mr X is ready to have it detonated over the city."_

 _Tim: "What do you want?"_

 _Female voice: "We are willing to hand over the bomb to you however we have some conditions"._

 _Tim: "How do I know this isn't just an empty threat?"_

 _Female voice: "you know full well this is for real. Are you willing to risk otherwise?"_

 _Tim: "What are your conditions then?"_

 _Female voice: "I will only discuss that with Blaze Fielding"._

 _#Hangs up#_

Blaze: "Get that bitch back on the phone!"

Tim: "Do you recognise her voice?"

Blaze: "Yeah, her name is Onihime or it's her twin Yasha, leaders of Neo Chaos".

Tim: "We couldn't trace the number, she will call back it's just a matter of time."

It doesn't take long, 15 minutes and that phone call returns and Tim answers.

Tim: "Agent Tim Murphy, whose speaking?"

Onihime: "Put Blaze Fielding on the phone".

This time Luca is there with his laptop to try and track the phone call. The others watch Blaze and stay silent as she takes the phone with Onihime on loud speaker.

Blaze: "What do you want from me bitch?"

Onihime: "Blaze why must you hurdle abuse at me? I'm your friend remember I was at your birthday only a couple of days ago!" she remarks sarcastically as Blaze swallows her pride and doesn't wish to think about that day.

Blaze: "Just get to the point".

Onihime: "In four hours that Rakushin masterpiece, thanks to you will detonate over Wood Oak Central but we are willing to trade the bomb with you."

Blaze: "Really? After three months of hard work, I'm disappointed".

Onihime: "Quit joking around I'm serious, millions of people will die in four hours if you don't do as I say".

Blaze: "Name your price".

Onihime: "$15 million, delivered to Tremor nightclub at 6pm tonight. Tell your team to go to City Hall and the bomb will be delivered there. As for the cash, you deliver that alone to the club on time or else".

 _#Hangs up#_

Max: "It's a fucking trap, she's doing this so that they can capture Blaze again."

Zan: "We have to get to that bomb or millions of people will die from the blast and the radiation".

Blaze: "Do what you have to do, I will deliver the cash alone and will hand it over after you have the bomb in sight. Better this than the collapse of Wood Oak City. Besides, I'm useless to them my chi will take months to strengthen now".

Axel: "I have an idea. Adam tell the others where Tremor nightclub is located".

Adam: "Next to a major construction site".

Axel: "No but what is underneath the club?"

Adam: "It sits right above the tunnel from Harlow Bridge Central subway station".

Axel: "That's our way in or way out then".

Tim: "Good! Ok here's what I'd suggest…"

Blaze: "Wait a minute she told me to go alone. Anyone who goes with me risks being captured or killed. Worse would be if they set that bomb off".

Axel: "You see to it that they are given the cash and that the exchange is successful. Once Zan radios over that they have the bomb, Onihime and Yasha will do everything they can to capture you again. You put up a fight, they send backup, we enter the club while they are distracted and then our escape route is through those tunnels."

Blaze: "Ok that sounds reasonable. Zan, go with Luca, Max, Tim and Sammy to City Hall. We need enough fighters there with anyone who can disarm the bomb. My guess is Neo Chaos and the syndicate have their feet firmly inside City Hall right now and anyone there is being held hostage with this device."

She turns to the others "that leaves Chief Clark, Axel and Adam to accompany me. Adam and Clark station yourselves at the entrance until Zan radios, Axel wait by the tunnel in case they try to escape".

Tim throws over ammo and weapons to the rest of the team.

Tim: "You realise you will have to go in there unarmed".

Blaze: "I know, just get me that cash". 

* * *

"She's clean". One of the bouncers on the door of Tremor nightclub searches Blaze in time for 6pm. She walks through with her briefcase past all of the party people already high for the night as she is escorted to the VIP room by McBride at the back of the club. The bar is empty at this time and he shuts the doors and locks her inside. The only light comes from the blue shark tank at the back of the room. Blaze stops and stares at what appears to be two nurse sharks swimming around in the tank which is at least 10m in width.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Onihime's voice echoes from the other side of the tank.

Blaze: "If they're so beautiful, why keep them in a dump like this?"

Onihime laughs as the twins appear in the light in their matching leggings, sports bras and headband ready to fight.

Yasha laughs: "They remind me of you. All those nights trapped, longing for freedom and hidden away from the world. The beauty is in that power of yours."

Onihime: "Where is the money then?"

Blaze: "It's here".

Ohihime reaches for the briefcase but Blaze holds it back.

Blaze: "First I wanna know that the bomb has been exchanged and delivered to the others, then you can take this."

Blaze radios to Tim who is waiting at City Hall with Zan, Max, Sammy and Luca whilst the others listen in through their earpieces.

Tim: "No show just yet but some syndicate goons are now appearing. Will radio back when we have it".

Onihime turns to Blaze: "there you go, now pass the cash".

Blaze: "Not so fast, I'll wait for confirmation".

Onihime: "Very well".

Meanwhile Adam and Chief Clark have dealt with the bouncers outside and Adam has entered the club. Axel has checked their escape route through the tunnel and has climbed up a ladder leading to a shaft on ground level. He is now waiting patiently for a signal and armed outside the back of the club.

Axel radios to Adam's earpiece: "this is taking longer than I expected. You in?"

Adam: "Yeah I'm next to the main dancefloor. Somethings not right though".

Axel: "what do you mean?"

Adam: "I recognise many of the people here! Politicians, ex police some are our officers at the department but they're all zoned out and high off their faces. A few Neo Chaos fighters around the perimeter of the club are guarding the place. They must be putting shit in their drinks this isn't normal!"

Axel: "Keep any fighters away from the VIP room when they call for backup".

After a lengthy two minutes Tim radios through to Blaze.

Tim: "It's a hoax! There is no bomb, just a bunch of fighters! I, I gotta go we're being ambushed!"

Blaze: "Murphy? Zan?!"

Before she can finish saying their names Onihime delivers a flying kick that knocks Blaze down to the ground. She snatches the briefcase and opens it to find nothing but blank paper.

Blaze smirks at her as she gets up "you didn't think it would be that easy did you?"

The twins go into full attack mode and surround Blaze. She dodges Ohihime's left leg and Yasha's right hook. Onihime and Blaze each jump in the air to do a flying kick but Blaze jumps higher and catches Ohihime in the face before she viciously hits the ground. Yasha then relies on her gymnastic skills to back flip continuously towards the edge of the room. Blaze runs after her then executes a vertical slash that knocks her to the ground and catches her in the stomach. Yasha then sweeps Blaze, picks her up and throws her but Blaze is quick to land on her feet. She retaliates by lifting Yasha then uses a suplex which sends her crashing on the floor.

Onihime wipes the blood pouring from her nose and sniffs "you're coming with us Blaze. For years the Neo Chaos have studied you back in London. All of those fancy moves you can do, we can do". She laughs as she lights a small green flame in her hand.

Onihime: "It's just a shame we took all of your chi, it would have been a fairer fight".

Just as she tries to project her energy, Axel storms through the door behind Onihime and sends her a fireball. She jumps out of the way and the two of them start fighting each other, throwing an array of punches, kicks and blocks.

Yasha summersaults towards her sister to try to defend her. She ends up crashing her heal into Axel's chest from above and he and Onihime fall to the ground on impact. He then rolls out of the way.

From two metres, Blaze runs forward, summersaults in the air and cartwheels Yasha in the face.

Blaze: "You might have 'studied me' but no copy ever beats an original" she smirks.

Axel and Blaze then jump and kick each twin down when they try to get up.

Suddenly they get a radio call from Adam who they can hear fighting signal punks just outside the VIP room.

Adam: "Get your asses out of there now, the bomb is here! They were planning on capturing Blaze then taking out all of the guests here who stood in the way of Mr X's political campaign! Get out!"

Axel and Blaze look at each other in horror but before they can move, Onihime and Yasha are up off the floor standing opposite them three metres away. The twins kneel down on the ground, connecting their hands with a green circle of energy where they concentrate on the floor in front of them.

Axel: "get out the way!" he shouts out to Blaze as both of them roll out of the way in opposite directions as this green energy lights up the ground in front of them.

Onihime then summersaults towards Axel with another one of those deadly chest kicks but this time, before she can land her heal into him he uses his dragon wing special that surrounds his upper body and arm with an arc of fire that sets her alight. Onihime desperately rolls over the ground to cut out the flames. She is now bleeding heavily and is too injured to get up. Yasha looks at her watch but instead of fighting back to defend her sister, she runs for the exit outside of the VIP room towards the front entrance of the club.

Onihime can't bring herself to get up and has tears in her eyes when she realises her twin has deserted her and has left her to die.

Adam radios again: "Clark and I are out! Get your asses away from there pronto you hear me?"

Axel and Blaze glance at each other for a second.

Axel: "This way!"

They run out of the back entrance of the club towards the open shaft leading underground.

Within a minute it feels like their eardrums and chest implode as the bomb detonates. Ohihime's last thoughts are fear and sadness made by the betrayal of her sister. The club where the elite politicians have been standing is nothing now but a bright white light followed by the sound of the blast which pulls them into pieces.

If the explosion didn't kill Onihime, the broken shark tank would have with over 20L of water, glass as well as the sharks rapidly progressing towards her in a matter of seconds.

The shockwave of the explosion rumbles through the tunnel as Axel and Blaze jump to one side and land on the ground face down. He covers her as the tunnel starts to collapse with debris falling on them. They then help each other up off the ground after the shock of the explosion. Blaze can barely hear anything right now except ringing in her ears where she can just about lip read what Axel is saying. "Come on, this tunnel leading to the subway has only a couple of metres left!"

He takes her hand and they run through the darkness, doing their best to stay together and avoid the debris now heavily falling from above.

Eventually there is light at the end of the tunnel when they reach a door that Axel forces open leading onto the train tracks of the derelict subway station.

"You ok?" Axel asks as he pulls Blaze up onto the platform. This time she can hear him more clearly and nods at him.

As they reach the surface of the street, Adam radios "hey are you both ok? Did you make it out?"

Axel: "Yeah, we got caught in the blast under the tunnel but we're ok. How's things over there?"

Adam: "Yeah I'm ok. Clark is badly injured though, he was the one that found the bomb but one of the fighters in there cut him up before he tried to escape. I managed to get him out but he's bleeding pretty bad. We're on the way to the hospital".

Axel: "Shit! I'll inform Murphy and the others, we'll meet you there".


	13. Chapter 12- Hidden love

**Chapter 12**

Tim Murphy rushes through the hospital corridor to find the rest of the team in the waiting area.

Tim: "How is he doing?"

Adam shakes his head: "it's not good, he's in a critical state. A thug called Goldie stabbed him in the gut. I got him out of there as fast as I could".

Tim: "shit!"

A doctor appears in the corridor. Adam and Axel call him over "what's going on?" Adam asks concerned.

Doctor: "Howard has lost a lot of blood but we have managed to stop the bleeding. The stab wound caused a puncture in his intestine and we will have to operate immediately".

The others gasp when they hear the sad news about their old boss.

Adam: "Shit, is he going to survive?"

Doctor: "This procedure is highly dangerous and there is a 50-50 chance he will make it. We need to run some more tests first but we will keep you informed".

Tim turns to Blaze "can I have a word?"

He takes her to an empty room next door to update her. She can't help but feel responsible for what is happening to Chief Clark.

Tim: "The police have cordoned off everything within a mile of Tremor nightclub in case of radiation over the next few hours. No doubt that was a Rakushin bomb with your power inside it. It seems Mr X fooled us and successfully killed off many of his enemies. Now that this bomb threat is all over, you're free to go. Our officers checked out the location you gave us but Mr X, unsurprisingly has fled. There was no more Rakushin or stored chi left at the site which indicates their resources have been used for this bomb."

Blaze shakes her head "no, that bomb wasn't powerful enough we would have seen at least 50 times the damage if they used all of the resources and my power".

Tim: "Well all we can do is continue to hunt down Mr X and his team. You're free to go now you've done everything we've requested. If there is any more imminent threats from Neo Chaos or the syndicate we will deal with it".

Blaze: "I'm not giving up like you are. I'm done with running away, I want Mr X dead and I want the rest of my power destroyed. I will find him myself if I have to".

Tim: "Yeah well I'm done with your crap Fielding! You've ruined enough lives over the years, give up and let it go!"

Blaze squares up to him "do what you need to do but stay out of my way" before she walks out the door. 

* * *

It is a long five hour wait before the doctor brings news of Chief Clark's operation. A tired looking group gaze up at the surgeon.

Doctor: "The surgery was a success, he pulled through". A sigh of relief comes across the team.

Doctor: "He is not out of the woods yet but it looks like he is going to be ok. We need to keep him here at least the next few weeks to monitor him".

Tim smiles and shakes the doctor's hand "thank you".

Adam: "That's our cue to leave now, I will be back in the morning. Hey Zan, want a lift back with me and Sammy?"

Zan: "yes please I would be very grateful".

Adam: "Sure it's been a long day".

Max: "I need to head back to the arena to take care of some business, see you tomorrow! Blaze you coming back to the house?"

Blaze: "yeah just drop me back first".

Adam: "What about the rest of you?"

Tim: "I'm staying here over night to keep an eye on Chief".

Adam: "Ok. Ax do you need a ride back?"

Axel: "I'm good for now, thanks".

Tim and Axel sit in the waiting area when the others leave. They take turns to keep an eye on the Chief in case any syndicate member decides to pay him a visit to the hospital. It is now 11:30pm.

Tim breaks the silence: "you know they will probably try and come after you next. You're the next source of power Mr X needs".

Axel: "Maybe but he knows it isn't as easy".

Tim: "Yeah you always were a tough ruthless motherfucker". They laugh for a moment.

Axel: "I'm glad Chief is ok. So how does it feel to be back in Central District offices?"

Tim: "I've missed it a lot. You sure had your work cut out though as Captain there!"

Axel: "Whatever you do don't trust anybody there. It's tough when the syndicate control half of your department and you have no idea who to start with or how to gather evidence against them. They will turn on you without hesitation".

Tim: "I took your advice with Blaze on the task force. In the end she didn't care that I was letting her go but she seems to think that she can take matters into her own hands."

Axel laughs: "Yeah Blaze is stubborn and crazy. She always makes the excuse that it's the Taurus in her…shit".

Tim: "what?"

Axel: "Nothing, I gotta go and sort something out back at the gym. You going to be ok here by yourself?"

Tim: "Sure I got it covered".

Axel: "See you in the morning". 

* * *

_#Doorbell Rings#_

A half awake Blaze opens the door.

Blaze: "What are you doing here this time of night? Or morning should I say?"

Axel: "Where's Max? And why are you answering the door I could have been any syndicate punk!"

Blaze: "Did you forget about the surveillance you guys installed? Or the fact that I always keep a knife next to my bed? Or.."

Axel: "Ok, sorry".

Blaze: "Max is still at the arena. I'll tell him you stopped by or you're welcome to wait down here. I'm going back to bed, you know where the door is".

She starts to walk away back towards the spiral stairs.

Axel: "Blaze wait! I didn't come to see Max. I came to see you, to apologize. Just hear me out please?"

Blaze takes a seat on one of the couches and looks up at him as he sits next to her.

Axel: "The last two days since you came back, I've been going crazy. It keeps going around in my head again and again".

Blaze: "what does?"

Axel: "The fact that they had you there as prisoner, all the experiments they must have carried out to take your power away, to hurt you. I can't imagine how scared you must have been or how painful that was. Or how they caught you, what it was like, what if you'd never made it out?"

Blaze takes a deep breath and turns her head away from him: "I don't wanna talk about that right now".

Axel: "If I'd never of left you to find Adam, maybe this would never have happened".

Blaze: "Then Adam would have died! They would have killed him for sure, I'll never blame you for what happened".

Axel: "I searched everywhere for you. The airports, hours of surveillance, Zan's contacts in London- it was like you had disappeared off the face of the Earth. Even up to the day of your birthday I was still searching for you. How did they find you?"

Blaze: "Jet and his men caught me on the way to the airport. The cab driver must have tipped them off. It doesn't matter now".

Axel: "So you were leaving for the airport?"

Blaze nods: "Anyway, sooner or later Mr X will use the rest of that power stored for something bigger than what we saw earlier. Tim doesn't believe me, he thinks that bomb was it. Besides, I don't want this power anymore. Why should I? Just so they can take it away again?"

Axel: "Blaze it's part of you. I wanna help you, if you decide to go after them you need your power. It will take a few weeks but with training you will get your chi back. And as far as relationships go, I ain't pressuring you. I still love you but I get it. If you wanna stay friends I'd rather that than you disappear out of my life again". He takes her hand.

Blaze: "Yeah, let's leave it at that. You've moved on now anyway and I just came back out of nowhere".

Axel: "Are you still mad at me?"

Blaze: "No. I left and you didn't know if I was ever going to come back".

Axel: "I get it, I get why you left and I don't blame you. When I was looking for you Adam told me what happened with Murphy's brother. Just thinking about the way you looked at me when I lost it with Ron and Andre, I get it. But know that I would never in a million years hurt you like that".

Blaze: "I know, your nothing like Jake was". She struggles to look him in the eye and tell him the truth about the note that was left.

Axel: "As for Soozie, it was never anything serious and I ended it. The truth is, every time I was with her all I could think about was you". He gently tucks her hair behind her ear and moves forward to kiss her.

She closes her eyes for a few seconds. That beautiful feeling of the empty void deep inside now feeling complete again kicks in. 'Wow I've really missed this' Blaze thinks to herself.

A few more moments pass and their breathing becomes heavier. As soon as Axel puts his hands around her waist to pull Blaze closer to him, something switches in her brain that causes her to push him away, followed by kicking and punching.

Axel blocks her and pulls away surprised "Jesus!"

Blaze points to the door: "Get out!"

Axel: "What's wrong?"

She is serious in her tone: "Just get out, I can't do this".

Axel: "Whatever is going on with you, just talk to me I know something is wrong." He looks down at the circular marks on her arms.

Blaze: "No, this whole thing you and me- it's not right. I don't want this! Whatever we had it's over".

Axel: "don't ignore how that felt I know your still in love with me".

Blaze laughs: "Get over yourself!"

Axel: "What?"

They stand up and face each other.

Blaze: "You wanna know the truth? Why I wrote that note? All of that bullshit about my ex, about you has nothing to do with it! Let's face it Axel, Adam put me on the run. I had nowhere to go after what happened at Eros, the syndicate or feds would have found me which they did in the end."

Axel: "What are you saying?"

Blaze: "I used you. I'm sorry but you were the only person who had somewhere safe for me to stay with no one else but Wood Oak's greatest fighter. It was clearly the best option for me. I'm sorry, yes I felt guilty so I left".

Axel: "So you're basically saying all of this was a lie, you felt nothing?"

Blaze: "Remember the day you left when you signed that contract to work for Shiva? I admit I was upset but I was desperate to get my revenge on you after that."

Axel sighs in disbelief: "wow. And you say that I'm cold?"

Blaze: "I'm sorry but whatever you think we had, this 'relationship', none of it was real. It was the only way I could have survived. You understand that don't you?"

Axel walks towards the door and doesn't turn to face her again.

Axel: "Yeah, I understand. Bye Blaze".

He slams the door shut behind him and within a moment he's gone.

Blaze's back slides down the wall until she is sat on the floor in front of the door, breaking down as tears flood down her face while she cries out. All she had to do was tell him the truth about what really happened but she couldn't face the truth herself so Blaze bottled it. Now Axel is gone for good. There is certainly no going back now, nothing or no one else in the world will ever fix her broken heart.


	14. Chapter 13- Vision or Reality?

**Chapter 13**

 _Five black doors appear in front of Axel as he stands inside an old derelict building._

 _Axel: "Why did you bring me here?" He speaks out at his old teacher as Yamato Akihiro appears through the darkness._

 _Yamato: "Many things have happened, have shaped your life and much more is about to happen. You will have to make choices, sacrifices. It appears that I have misguided you. You can't save everyone but in the end you will fulfil your purpose. You're our best chance in defeating the evil of this world. Now, you must choose the right path to succeed._

 _Axel: "How do I know what door to go through?"_

 _Yamato: "You will know and I will show you all of them"._

 _The first black door opens and Axel steps inside another world. He sees himself as an 11 year old boy standing next to his teacher. They look on in horror as another student shouts towards Master Oshiro._

 _Shiva: "No! You'll kill them. You said that we'd only destroy the temple. What good is this?"_

 _Oshiro: "Leon, you are either with me or against me. If you are against me I will have no choice but to end your life and take your power"._

 _They watch in horror as the Ninjutsu warrior covers each student's face sleeping silently with a handkerchief containing poison. Some die in their sleep, some resist but are helpless._

 _Axel runs forward to stop him but his energy is blocked and Shiva and Oshiro have no idea they are watching._

 _Akihiro's voice echos behind him: "The past is the past, you cannot change what happened. This was meant to be. This is just a vision of the past, there is nothing you can do"._

 _They fade into the distance and the second door opens where Axel sees his parents with him as a baby._

 _His father, Evan Stone sits next to his mother Amber in that familiar front room with the old cream wallpaper, carpet and fireplace. They have just brought home their baby._

 _Evan: "You never have to worry, you know I will love this boy as my own. He deserves the best from us."_

 _Amber smiles down at her baby, she's not that much younger than Axel's age now and has the same blond hair and blue eyes. "He's beautiful. It doesn't matter how he came into this world, he never has to know and we will give him the best start in life that we possibly can"._

 _Axel turns to his old master with sadness. "I wish they could see me right now, I miss them every day"._

 _Akihiro: "You gave them purpose and brought them happiness but you can't live in the past forever. We have to go now"._

 _Axel: "Please, lets just stay for a moment."_

 _Akihiro: "You have to let go now"._

 _He notices Mr X in the corner of the room staring at them with a gun._

 _Axel: "Why is he here? I have to stop him!"_

 _Akihiro: "It's too late, let's go". The last thing Axel sees is the room turning into flames followed by smoke._

 _Axel: "No! I won't let you kill them again!"_

 _Bit it is too late. His mother and father and young self fade away into the darkness as the third door appears._

 _Axel looks on in shock: "Adam!"_

 _He sees his best friend tied up with his hands against two posts being beaten to death by Mr X who glares at Axel in the distance as he has no way of stopping him._

 _Mr X laughs: "Your best friend here, he was brave. He never once gave in. He never once gave you up to us but we made him suffer. Still to this day he is traumatised by what we did. Now you can see it for yourself"._

 _Adam cries out and spits blood as Mr X beats him again and again with a metal pole._

 _Mr X: "I took great pleasure in making him suffer. I will make you suffer worse"._

 _Axel: "No!" He is powerless as Mr X continues._

 _Akihiro speaks out to Axel: "Adam Hunter will live, but only because of you. This is why you have to stop them."_

 _The fourth and fifth door appear in the distance._

 _Akihiro: "I cannot go into the next two doors with you. You must go alone."_

 _The fourth door opens into an empty laboratory with Mr X's prized atomic bomb in the middle of it._

 _In the corner of the room Axel notices Blaze sat tied to a chair being force fed with a tube down her throat._

 _Mr X stands behind her and looks directly at Axel as Blaze struggles to breathe. He grins and remarks "wanna know the difference between this door and the others?"_

 _He puts his hands on Blaze's shoulders and whispers in a sinister voice "she can see you here"._

 _Blaze looks into Axel's eyes with blood pouring from her nose._

 _Mr X: "We had to do this every day to her because she refused to replenish her power"._

 _Axel: "Let her go!"_

 _Mr X: "It's sad really, this girl would do anything for you even protect you from the truth"._

 _Axel: "I said let her go!"_

 _Mr X: "Give me your power then!"_

 _Blaze looks in his eyes and tries to shake her head at Axel but she struggles as the last door appears behind him._

 _This time, there is no one in this room. It is empty with nothing but a large mirror standing in front of him. Axel glances at the reflection of himself._

" _You've failed all of them, they suffered because of you". The Axel on the other side of the mirror angrily comments._

 _With one punch, he shatters the mirror as the room turns into fire._

* * *

Axel quickly catches his breath as he wakes up from the nightmare in a sweat.

"Hey you ok?" Soozie sits up next to him under the covers.

Axel: "Yeah, must have been all the alcohol. I'm fine, go back to sleep".

He gets up out of bed and runs down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Last night Soozie showed up and one thing led to another. He thought that having her here would be a good idea to get his mind off of everything that Blaze said to him when he last saw her two weeks ago. She sure was cold to him and she's changed.

He switches on the morning news broadcast on the TV.

 _Breaking News: Wood Oak City Council in negotiations with ex-Senator and convict Javier Williams (Syndicate leader)._

Axel: "What the fuck?"

 _#Phone rings#_

Adam: "Yo Ax, you seen the news?"

Axel: "Just switched it on, what the hell is going on with this son of a bitch?"

Adam: "We have a piece of leaked footage showing Mr X and a supposed atom bomb. He is demanding $12 million per week otherwise he will destroy the city".

Axel: "Why aren't the feds on him? Surely with all of this stuff posted online they would have caught him by now?"

Adam: "I don't know but somehow, still Neo Chaos and the Syndicate have their hands in Wood Oak Police Department and City Hall. We can't trust anybody not even Murphy".

Axel: "We're seriously in deep shit right now!"

Adam: "I'm guessing the fall of Tremor nightclub pissed him off bad. With Onihime dead, Mr X can take over Neo Chaos and therefore has muscle to fight his cause".

Axel: "Arrange a meeting for tonight, we need to figure this out!"

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel makes another phone call immediately.

Axel: "Hey can you talk right now?"

Shiva: "Yeah, I'm keeping an eye on the situation".

Axel: "We're running out of time I thought you would have sorted this shit out by now?"

Shiva: "Mr X has gone to Japan to bring back our old masters who have vowed to protect him. He proved to them his loyalty by showing them that he took all of Blaze's power. He also told them he killed her."

Axel: "So now they think he has dealt with their enemies, his next move will be to bring them to Wood Oak City, why didn't you deal with this earlier?"

Shiva: "I had no idea Blaze was going to be captured or that she was alive! Now that the syndicate have her power stored this has made killing him more difficult. The Yamato and Neo Chaos are his allies now so even if try and end his life, someone else will continue with his cause. We have too many enemies and too much to lose. He is bluffing about the bomb by the way".

Axel: "What do you mean?"

Shiva: "He has Blaze's power stored as well as the Rakushin but it will take at least six weeks to build the weapon he is hoping to have. In the meantime he is demanding cash to buy time and protection".

Axel: "What are you going to do?"

Shiva: "If I can prove to the Yamato that he is lying to them and the circumstances of which he stole Blaze's power, they wont want to side with Mr X for much longer. It would however mean that they will come after their sworn enemy from the stars".

Axel: "Shit, we gotta figure this out".

Shiva: "I'm doing everything I can to jeopardise this without being killed. I will keep you posted but don't do anything just yet while Mr X is away, we need him here if we are going to succeed in killing him".

Axel: "I hate to admit it but your right".

Shiva: "I've spent the last three months studying his every move, his contacts within Neo Chaos. I am sending you a list of names and addresses for these Neo Chaos members that are loyal to Mr X. Deal with them first and killing him will be easier".

Axel: "Where is this list?"

Shiva: "Once a week, on a Monday I meet Angelina and Cesar outside when I know I am not being followed. They keep anything of value back at the apartment, you will have to pick up the paperwork from there".

Axel: "Alright but from now on we deal with this my way".

Shiva: "Just make sure they are safe".

Axel: "You could have told me Blaze was being held prisoner there!"

Shiva: "She escaped because of me! If you would have known, you would have come here all guns blazing immediately and then we would now be dealing with two atomic bombs instead of one. She was still my enemy but despite that, I let her go. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me".

Axel: "You're walking a thin line Leon".

Shiva: "I want him dead just like you do. I'll leave those papers with Angelina, take it or leave it".

 _#Hangs up#_

* * *

Max: "Adam Morgan Hunter, do you take the lovely Kerianne…"

Adam: "Sammy! Sammy! You're supposed to hand the rings over at this point!"

Adam stresses out as they run through the wedding rehearsal.

Max: "Ok, Adam Morgan Hunter, do you…"

Adam: "And where the fuck is my best man! He was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! You havn't seen him have you?"

He frantically turns around to look at Blaze who is standing behind Keri by the alter.

Blaze annoyingly responds and shrugs: "how the hell do I know where he is?"

Max replies worriedly "Please don't swear in the house of God".

Blaze laughs: "good thing you're not really marrying these two!"

Keri: "Please! Can we all stop wasting time and get through this, we have three weeks left now, we've already put the wedding and honey moon backwards I'm not willing to do it again!"

Sammy: "Yes, if only Groomzilla would stop stressing out!"

Keri: "We still need to get through the reception entrance and the rehearsal dinner!"

Blaze: "Oh you'll be fine, this is a breeze compared to the weddings that took place in my family!"

Keri gives her friend a serious glare of annoyance before they continue with the rehearsal.

 _#Adam's cell phone rings#_

Adam: "Yo where the fuck are you?... the rehearsal!... what? What paperwork?... ok we'll meet you at Hatchet's after this".

 _#Hangs up#_

Max: "What's going down at my bar? I filed all my paper work long ago".

Adam: "Axel has to meet us there after this. He has some important information we need to get through".

Keri: "Can we please get this done!? We need to finish this now".

Adam: "Sweetheart, there aint gonna be no wedding at this rate if the whole city falls into lockdown".

Keri: "And you're forgetting that that's not your responsibility anymore! While you guys go on some vigilante mission, the rest of us here are sick of seeing you risk your life over and over again! Let the rest of the feds deal with it now, you're lucky to be alive!"

Blaze puts the flowers she is holding down on one of the benches and runs outside to get some air.

Keri: "Blaze, wait!... Now look what you've done".

Adam: "Me?!

Keri: "Wait here, I'll go and talk to her!"

Outside in the church garden, Blaze sits on a bench and soaks up the fresh air and smell of lavender blooming at this point in May. Keri takes a seat next to her.

Keri: "It can't be easy, with everything that's going on right now on the news, with the feds".

Blaze: "I'm ok I just needed some air".

Keri: "I'm sorry. You know, every day since you returned I thanked God that your safe and alive. I cried for days when we thought you were…"

Blaze: "I'm sorry too".

Keri: "I understand and I know that whatever happened when you were gone everything changed. You're so different Blaze. You've been waking up each morning for the past two weeks training for hours on end. Why?"

Blaze: "Because I have to."

Keri: "Blaze, you don't have to fight anymore. They're negotiating, they will find the rest of the syndicate with anyone who is left but their organisation is dead now".

Blaze: "No, if something were to happen to the population of this city, it's on me. They took it all Keri, and no matter how much I train and meditate and train, my chi just won't come back. But it will, I'm not giving up because I'm the only person who can stop them".

Keri: "I know it's hard but this whole thing it's dangerous, let Murphy and Clark deal with it. You risk your life pursuing this. You should try talking to someone all of this training, obsessing over the news, it's not healthy".

Blaze: "Part of me died during those three months. Like you said, Adam is lucky to be alive and so am I but now all I can think about is vengeance".

Keri: "Blaze you have to move forward now with your life. The past is the past, sure protect yourself but maybe when you become less anxious your power will come back. Just give it some time".

Blaze sighs and smiles at Keri "I'd never thought in a million years I'd be here at your wedding rehearsal".

They both burst out laughing.

Keri: "Rehearsal disaster more like! If I have to take five more minutes of Max pretending to be a priest I will piss myself laughing".

Blaze laughs: "Keri, lovely Keri you must not do that in the house of God!" They laugh hysterically about Max's seriousness.

Keri: "He'll go insane if he knew I had this in my bag". She pulls out small bottle of Bourbon from her bag before the two of them take turns and knock back a couple of sips each whilst joking around about the rehearsal. If anyone knows how to cheer Blaze up and make her laugh, it's Keri.

Blaze: "Wait until the hen party, that's when the real fun will begin".

Keri: "Hehe I knew my best friend was still somewhere in there! Right let's take one more shot plus I need to take one of these if we're getting through the next hour with Groomzilla and his entourage."

Blaze notices Keri taking out a jar of pills from her bag. She then puts one in her mouth as Blaze looks at Keri slightly concerned.

Blaze: "Pills and alcohol?"

Keri: "Oh, it's fine I've spoken to the doctor about taking these. Three months ago he prescribed these to me when I had a spell of the baby blues. Now I only need to take them once every couple of days".

Blaze: "Oh, I didn't realise you…."

Sammy interrupts their conversation: "you two coming inside or what?! Hey… what ya'l drinking?"

Keri giggles: "ssshh say nothing to your brother or the priest".

Sammy grins: "alright, but I'm drinking with you".

The three of them spend the next 20 minutes sat on the grass at the back of the church joking around and drinking. This is the most fun Blaze has had in months, and although times are uncertain right now, it feels good to be home.


	15. Chapter 14- Decoy

**Chapter 14**

Mr X: "It's been five years since we last met".

Yamato Kato looks into his eyes with pessimism as he is sat opposite Mr X in his temple.

Yamato: "Indeed, time for you has flown by. Unfortunately it hasn't been kind to you". He notices the scars on Mr X's neck.

Mr X: "As you can see, the enemy you defy used their chi on me. The purist energy there is from the starts, but I survived her attack on my life".

Yamato: "The enemy you seek would have ended your life straight away".

The warrior walks forward and places his hand on Mr X's chest.

Yamato: "This energy used on you is undoubtedly pure but it is not the most powerful chi we have witnessed, although her chi will continue to grow and is capable of destroying us".

Mr X: "Your enemy is no longer a threat. I have this chi stored, enough for your legacy to live on and for us to take on the world. Tomorrow I am meeting with the politicians of Wood Oak City who work for me. After that, there will be safe passage for a temple at Wood Oak City. We will build one so grand that…"

Yamato Kato interrupts him: "Unfortunately I do not wish to leave the temple here. Indeed we will keep our end of the bargain and will provide you with more fighters in exchange for defeating our enemy and storing our legacy but we cannot defend your cause on your own shores until we know for certain that Wood Oak City belongs to you".

Mr X replies trying to hide his disappointment. "I understand. And what of Leon Shiva? Your prized fighter is starting to forget his priorities".

Yamato: "Shiva has always had a rebellious side to him. As I said, we will send more ninjas to you who will follow his orders. You need him more than you know".

Mr X: "Keep this, as a token of our commitment to defeating your enemy and restoring order in our city". He points to the outside of the temple where one of the large metallic barrels stands with Blaze's chi stored inside it.

Yamato inspects the container from a distance. "You've done well here. Do you have enough of these?"

Mr X: "Five more barrels. Well enough left to take back Wood Oak City in time".

Yamato: "When it is done we will know. Until then I have nothing more to say".

Mr X bows smiling to himself as he concludes their meeting better than it started. 

* * *

Adam, Max, Axel and Tim meet at Max's bar Hatchet's. Although Max refuses to run this place, it was passed down to him from his father and he has been the owner for the last 5 years. He rarely comes here as others manage the bar for him but on occasions, he can't help but take advantage of the free drinks he is entitled to.

Axel hands over the paperwork to Adam to take a look.

Adam: "Wow, there is a lot here. All of these names have roles in the Neo Chaos organisation how the hell did you manage to get this?"

Axel: "Leon Shiva".

Max: "Do you trust him?"

Axel: "He wants Mr X dead that's all I know. This list is where we can start, we break down Neo Chaos and he has no one left to work with".

Tim: "Why would Shiva help you?"

Axel: "I saved his life. And more importantly, Angelina Vela and her 5 year old son who we have under police protection. They're his family and he wants to keep them safe".

Tim: "Thank you but as useful as this list is, we don't need it to capture Mr X".

Adam: "What do you mean?"

Tim: "Tomorrow Mr X has a meeting with City Councillor Mick Dean at 10am at Colindale hotel. There we can arrest the two of them for corruption and all of this will be over".

Axel: "And what about the threat of the bomb he's promised?"

Tim: "You're the one that said they are yet to build this weapon. Another piece of information Shiva passed onto you- yes we monitored that call."

Axel immediately stands up from his chair about to confront Tim face to face.

Axel: "Now your keeping checks on me? Fuck you Murphy!"

Tim: "I'm sorry we have to. You know full well your power is a potential threat to Wood Oak City if Mr X were to capture you."

Axel sighs and reluctantly sits back down feeling very pissed off.

Tim: "By the time they build this so called weapon, we will find where they have fled to. Without Mr X, Dr Dham and the others have no cause. Without a cause and a leader, they will not have the ability or authority to build something so catastrophic and even if they do, we will find them before they have the chance."

Adam: "You sound very confident about this Murphy, remember we've spent years tracking down the syndicate".

Tim: "And as far as I'm concerned, I'm sat in front of a demoted cop, an ex cop and a guy who was never even on the force. We have everything we need, you guys turned your back on this operation weeks ago. If you choose to get involved beyond a witness level and act as a vigilante, we will have no choice but to arrest you for jeopardising our case".

Axel: "I really hope you're right and you arrest him tomorrow otherwise…"

Tim interrupts: "Thank you for all of your assistance in this case so far." He takes the file sitting on the table containing the names and addresses of Neo Chaos representatives.

Tim: "I kept my promise to scrap the charges on Fielding, Axel everything you did over the years off the books will remain off the books and Max those tax evading strategies on your paperwork- nice but I wont bring those to court any time soon. Ms Vela and her child will remain safe as promised. Adam, I'll see you at the wedding in three weeks".

They stand as Tim shakes each of their hands. The team know that having left the police force they are now powerless but they don't like this plan one single bit and the fact that Tim is now throwing his weight around pisses them off.

Adam has the last word: "Ok, we'll back off. But when your men catch Mr X tomorrow you have to kill him. I want no risks."

Tim nods: "you have my word". 

* * *

It's 11pm at night and Mr X returns to Neo Chaos headquarters to meet with Yasha and Dr Dham. They stay at her residence out of sight with only the protection of the corrupt officers and politicians that Neo Chaos have on their payroll.

Yasha approaches him in a short red dress and loosens his tie "what do you think?" she comments.

At first, Mr X thinks she is talking about the dress but as he looks into the distance, Dr Dham is standing next to a robotic replica of him.

Dr Dham: "Robot X is complete. He follows all of my orders and is as precise and as human as he can possibly be. We used your DNA and cells to create his skin and hair."

Mr X stands before the robot and looks at it with amazement "this is remarkable".

Yasha: "The whole world will witness you arrested and sentenced tomorrow. Once again, Wood Oak City will be a safe place to them until we decide to use our power".

Mr X laughs with a sinister tone "he even walks and laughs like me!"

He turns to Dr Dham: "take it away and leave us!" as he and Yasha celebrate the rest of their foreseen victory alone together. 

* * *

10:15am the next morning. Adam waits patiently by the phone to hear from Tim Murphy and the other officers.

 _#Phone rings#_

Adam: "What's the news then?"

Tim: "We shot him dead in the head from long range. I was standing with the sniper myself and then we arrested City Councillor Dean. Mr X's body is laying in a bag right now being sent off to the labs for a post mortem. Turn on the news, I think you will enjoy today's broadcast".

There is breaking news everywhere all over Wood Oak City.

' _Syndicate boss, Wood Oak's most wanted man and ex Senator Javier Williams caught and shot dead by police at Colindale Hotel this morning'._

* * *

Anyone who is at work, or out on the streets pauses as they stare at the news in disbelief. The streets outside Colindale hotel are full of journalists and police tape. Little does the public know that the suspect shot was nothing but a decoy.

Mr X sits up in bed with Yasha as he watches the news unfold. He gives Dr Dham a phone call "nice work. Did you pay off the scientists carrying out the post mortem?"

Dr Dham: "Yes, that has all been dealt with".

Mr X: "Good".

He and Yasha clang their champagne glasses together.

Yasha: "so what now?"

Mr X: "We have the world thinking I no longer exist and I am no longer on the run. We lie low, prepare until it's time to take back what belongs to us. Trust me, I have it all under control".

Yasha smiles before kissing him: "I'm sure you do". 

* * *

Axel storms through the crowd of journalists and into the back of the police van that is taking Mr X's body bag away.

"This is a matter for the police, you shouldn't be here!" One of the new officers shouts at Axel but he ignores him.

He looks directly at Tim "I needed to see for myself".

Tim: "Sure".

Tim places on his gloves and unzips the top of the bag showing Mr X's face with his eyes shut and the bullet hole through his head, stained with blood with his face a pale white colour.

Axel shakes his head as Tim closes the bag.

Tim: "What's wrong?"

Axel: "All this time, we spent years setting this up. Finding the identity of the man who ran the syndicate, the man who killed my parents. And now that he's dead, I feel nothing, no different. I hate to admit it Murphy but you were right. You didn't need us".

Tim shakes his hand: "this was only the last straw. We wouldn't have found him without all of those years of hard work from you and your team. You laid the foundations for us, I just completed the job".

Axel nods his head and looks on at the bag "it's really over then".

Tim: "Good luck with everything Stone".

Axel: "You too Murphy, thanks". 

* * *

Zan interrupts Blaze who is training again at the top of a cliff overlooking Wood Oak City. She runs up here from Max's place every morning and then practises her kata, combat skills, press ups, sit ups you name it. The view up here is incredible during the sunrise and the terrain and sloping landscape make it even more of a challenge to exercise each day. All before her afternoon session with the punch bags at home.

Blaze feels Zan's presence behind her as she completes her sit ups off the cliff's narrowing slope. "what is it professor?"

Zan: "It's done, he's dead".

Blaze stops what she is doing and turns around slowly to look at Zan with hope in her eyes.

Zan: "the police shot him in the head about an hour ago, it's all over the news. Tim's plan went accordingly".

Blaze sighs: "My only regret was I wasn't the one to kill him".

Zan: "Mr X had many enemies, it's over now let it go".

Blaze: "Yeah but I was his worst enemy. Thanks for the news, I gotta get back to training now".

Zan walks away with sadness in his heart. The once enthusiastic care free girl full of life that he met is now gone. Instead, all Blaze thinks about is vengeance. Every day she focuses on herself in creating a fighter that has no limits or boundaries. Even now that Mr X is dead, Blaze is still focussed on killing him and her enemies. It is all she can think about.

Zan turns around and speaks out as Blaze starts her Kata.

"When is this going to stop?"

Blaze: "When I'm tired" she answers snappishly.

Zan: "No, I mean the anger, the vengeance. I know you still haven't gained your chi back. You don't have to fight anymore".

Blaze: "Yes I do! Mr X might be dead but the Yamato, Neo Chaos and the rest of the syndicate are still alive aren't they?"

Zan: "With Mr X dead now, they have no cause. I think the real person you're trying to fight is yourself. Whatever happened back there during the last few months, you have to move forward and let it go".

Blaze responds with annoyance: "do you mind? I'm trying to train here. Save your lectures for someone who needs it and someone who cares because I don't!"

She grabs her towel off the floor and her rucksack and walks away from Zan, leaving him disappointed with nothing else to say. Never has Blaze spoken to him like that, she's always respected Zan and looked up to him. Her new found attitude worries him big time.


	16. Chapter 15- Temptation wins

**Chapter 15**

The team meet at Hatchet's bar the following evening to toast to the end of an era and the end of the syndicate. Today the newspapers have been full of stories surrounding Mr X and the crimes he committed whilst he was alive as well as those all-important photographs of him in the hotel room meeting with his corrupted politician. Although his petty criminals still exist on the streets, it won't be long until the police find and catch them along with all of the cash and stored Rakushin that Mr X once owned.

Adam, Blaze, Max, Eliza, Keri, Luca, Tim, Chief Clark, Zan and Sammy all sit at one of the VIP areas of the bar and clang their glasses together to celebrate and catch up.

Adam smiles: "Next stop guys the bachelor party!... And Keri's bachelorette for the ladies up in here!"

Blaze smiles at Adam next to her while the others chat amongst themselves loudly around the large table.

Adam: "You ok Blaze?"

Blaze: "Yeah, it's just a shock you know".

Adam takes her hand "I know but he's dead and we're safe now. They'll never hold us prisoner again you hear me?"

Blaze smiles and nods "yeah, I know". She glances at Zan across the table who is talking to Sammy and gives him a guilty smile. He smiles back knowing that she is feeling sorry for the way she spoke to him yesterday.

"Hey guys ready for another drink?" A waitress interrupts the table.

"Yeahhh!" the guys around the table say out loud at the same time.

Blaze looks towards the bar as the lady takes their orders but she notices Soozie working behind it.

Blaze turns to Max, annoyed: "Why is she working here?"

Max: "Oh, Soozie needed a job and she had bar experience so the manager took her on. We've all known her for a few months now she's cool if you get to know her. You don't mind do you?"

Blaze forces a smile: "it's your bar, hire who you want it doesn't bother me".

"Hey what have I missed?" Axel finally joins them as the others excitedly greet him to celebrate.

Adam: "Not much, just talk about the bachelor party. They've had 3 rounds already, next two are on you for being late!" It's nice to see that everyone is feeling elated with the news from earlier, it's the best thing that could have happened.

Axel smiles and feels relaxed around everyone until he notices Blaze across the table avoiding his eye contact.

"Here are the rest of your drinks!" The lady is back with one tray whilst Soozie stands behind her holding a second tray.

Soozie: "Hey handsome" she grins at Axel and sits on his lap after she puts the tray down on the table.

She then looks at the rest of the group and smiles: "10 shots of tequila here to celebrate the news today!" The guests around the table cheer and everyone except Adam, Sammy and Blaze take one shot.

Adam looks at Blaze as the others down their shots with one glass left on the tray. "Last one's for you seniorita".

Blaze folds her arms and replies: "I don't want it".

Soozie then kisses Axel passionately on the lips in the spur of the moment in front of everyone before she takes the tray of empty shot glasses back to the bar. "See you later guys!" she grins as some of the group nearer to the other side of the table whistle and thank her for the drinks.

Adam whispers in Blaze's ear as the others continue to chat among themselves "of course you're jealous but don't let that spectacle ruin your evening".

Blaze laughs: "nah I'm not jealous, I ended it with him remember?" She takes the last shot glass and downs it before getting up to go and talk to one of the others in the bar, pretending not to care. The reality is that she feels sick to her stomach and wounded at that fact that Axel is with someone else.

The group spend the rest of the night at the bar talking to each other about what they will do next and how they can move on with their lives.

Luca turns to Blaze: "So what are you going to do now that it's all over?"

Blaze: "I have no idea, what about you?"

Luca: "I got this cyber security job I'm starting for the police next week."

Blaze smiles: "That's great! Would you excuse me?"

She swiftly leaves the group and walks towards the bathroom.

Soozie watches Blaze walk past the bar and questions one of her male colleagues behind the bar. "hey do you think she is pretty?"

He responds: "yeah, she's hot".

Soozie sulks: "I hate her".

Another of her colleagues responds: "girl you turn every head in this place which has their eyes on you especially now you are dating Wood Oak's hottest MMA fighter. What more could you want? Go and have a break and talk to him".

Soozie: "Thanks Carla".

She walks over to the other side of the bar and sits with Axel and the rest of the group. Blaze halts as she exits the bathroom and notices Soozie sat down at their table laughing and joking around with some of the others whilst Axel has his arm around her.

"Oh sorry hon!" Blaze and Keri bump into one another outside of the restroom.

Blaze: "sorry it's my fault I should have looked where I was going!" Both of them reach down on the ground to pick up Keri's handbag with her belongings that have fallen out including her lipstick, her purse and ID.

Keri: "Shit, I think my drivers license fell out, can you hold this?" She passes her bag to Blaze as she picks it up off the floor.

Blaze smiles as she hands back the bag: "think that's everything now".

Keri: "Thank you".

Blaze: "Listen I'm gonna call it a night, I'll probably see you next time you stop by Max's yeah?"

Keri: "Yeah sure, see you soon!"

Blaze quickly exits before Keri has the chance to say anything else to her.

The cold night air and the wind hit Blaze as soon as she exits the bar towards the subway back home, well temporary home right now at Max's house. Now that this is all over, she will probably be expected to find another place to live in time and a job. It's surreal walking through the lit up streets of Wood Oak Central District. Crowds gather together celebrating in the street, lighting bonfires which burn their old Senator's face as well as many other politicians. One of the banners she passes reads 'Fuck all the corrupt politicians, Wood Oak deserves its freedom'. It's as if the death of Mr X caused a revolution in the streets.

Blaze passes a crowd partying and listening to music by the sidewalk whilst a graffiti artist sketches a portrait of the ex Senator on a brick wall with a red X painted over his face.

"Hey wanna join us? We're celebrating freedom and justice for our city".

"X is dead! X is dead!" they chant.

Blaze: "I'm ok, I have to go". Just seeing his picture plastered all over the walls is enough to send Blaze over the edge as the last three months cycle around her thoughts.

Another crowd she passes holds up a banner calling for the ban on Rakushin.

Once Blaze is home through the door, she heads up to her room and sits in darkness holding tightly onto the jar of pills that she stole from Keri's handbag earlier when she turned away to look for her ID. It's times like this when Blaze feels most vulnerable. No matter how hard she trains and how hard she tries to block out the past- it always has a way of coming back to haunt her.

She switches the radio on to try to sleep but it's no use and in the end temptation wins. As she opens the jar she thinks about why she is giving in after so long. Every time someone even mentions Mr X to her or the syndicate, she has flashbacks about what happened with everything they put her through over three months. It's no use anymore, it's over now but her family are still dead, Axel is gone for good and she is stuck with no chi, no home of her own, no career and no future. Only the battle scars on her arms to sum it all up. All of that time she was trapped and even now with Mr X dead, she still feels as trapped as she was before in that cell. One pill after another is the only way out. 

* * *

Axel exits the bar alone after one of the bouncers tells him that his car alarm is going off in the street outside. "What's really going on Angelo?" He questions the bouncer as he follows him outside.

Angelo: "Sorry boss, I had to get you away from the rest of the group without a scene. The woman outside said it's urgent".

Axel: "What woman?"

Axel notices Angelina standing next to his car.

Axel: "Angelina, what's wrong? Where's Cesar is he ok?"

She gives him a friendly hug. "Yes Cesar is fine, I need you to come with me it's urgent".

Axel: "Hold on, slow down what's going on?"

Angelina: "It's Leon. He's out and away from the syndicate but he needs to talk to you before we leave, it's important".

Axel: "Ok, where is he?"

Angelina frantically looks around. "Let's get in the car and I will direct you to him".

15 minutes later and they pull up outside a motel off the highway. They check that they havn't been followed as Angelina reaches for her key.

Angelina: "I'm sorry, your phone could be tapped so we had to meet in person".

As she opens the door he notices Shiva sat up on the bed with Cesar asleep next to him. Angelina goes over to kiss him.

Shiva: "Thanks baby, wait here. Axel and I will talk outside".

Angelina: "Sure".

Shiva frantically looks around the entrance of the motel as the two of them walk towards Axel's car.

Axel: "You getting in or what?"

Shiva: "Wait, is it clean? And I'm not referring to the dust particles".

Axel: "I've checked it, it's not bugged. Murphy only has a check on my phone and my house".

Shiva: "ok". He steps inside the car and sits in the passenger seat.

Shiva: "I did it, I'm the one that tipped off the feds about Mr X's meeting yesterday".

Axel: "I get it, now you need help escaping from the rest of the syndicate. How much do you need?"

Shiva: "$50,000. Jet and Electra are still alive and one of them will eventually take over their unfinished business".

Axel: "That's not my problem anymore. The feds can deal with the crime they cause in the city from now on, the man who killed my parents is now dead."

Shiva: "It's only a matter of time until the rest of Neo Chaos find out it was me who set him up! They will still develop a bomb, you know that don't you?"

Axel: "So why the fuck don't you take this information back to the Yamato? Or the police? Why come to me?"

Shiva: "The rest of Wood Oak Department and City Hall are still corrupt. They're on Neo Chaos's pay roll, the only person I gave information to was Murphy who agreed that my family would stay safe. He got hold of me when I was caught visiting Angelina one day and made a deal with me"

Axel: "That's too bad. Like I said, Wood Oak Police Department aren't my problem anymore. I live in the suburbs now and Mr X is dead."

Shiva: "Six more weeks and that bomb will be completed".

Axel: "It's over now Shiva, Murphy will arrest anyone left he has the list now".

Shiva: "We're still in danger! Like I said, 50,000 should be enough. We'll change our identities, paper work everything. I kept my end of the deal and I handed Mr X to the feds on a plate. If the rest of the syndicate find out they'll kill us including an innocent woman and a child. Are you sure you want that on your conscience?"

Axel sighs: "Ok. Your best route out of here is South bound. Take a cab tomorrow morning to Acorn Harbour just South of Wood Oak. I need a passport photo of you, Angelina and Cesar. My friend Luca will meet you there at 11am in the morning with the cash and ID that you need. Leave any information you have left with him and he will pass it on directly to Murphy".

Shiva: "Thank you. God willing, one day we'll meet again".

Axel laughs: "I hope not, this is the last time I'm saving your ass".

Shiva: "All jokes aside, I mean it. Take everything you have and flee this place before it's too late. Oh and as for your family left, you have a Judas in there".

Axel: "Who are you talking about?"

Shiva: "Ron Carter. He was the one who gave Jet the keys to the beach house in his son's name. They thought they'd find you there but they found Blaze instead".

Axel: "You're telling me Jet and his men had the keys to my property while Blaze was staying in there?"

Shiva: "Yeah, they took her from there then brought her in the day after you guys rescued Adam, I thought you knew. I ended up helping her escape."

It suddenly dawns on Axel that Blaze lied to him about her leaving.

Shiva: "Mr X is dead but that don't mean this is all over. Sooner or later you'll change your mind, let's pray that's before they finish their weapon".

Axel: "Like I said, it's over now. It was over the moment I saw his face in that body bag yesterday. You did the right thing in setting him up".

They shake hands before they part ways.

Shiva: "Stay safe brother".

Axel: "Good luck with everything".

Shiva steps out of the car and goes back into the motel before Axel drives back to the bar.


	17. Chapter 16- Weekend break

**Chapter 16**

Two weeks later.

 _#Phone rings#_

Adam: "Agent Hunter speaking"

Tim: "Hey, thought I'd deliver you some good news".

Adam: "You know me, I'm always one for good news! Who is it this time?"

Tim: "Jet Price, we got him! Caught him with a heavy cocaine shipment. He's now looking at 15 years behind bars".

Adam: "Good news. What about the rest?"

Tim: "We're offering a deal to him if he hands over Electra and the others as well as the location of their hideout. Sooner or later we will track them down it's only a matter of time now. They are vulnerable without Mr X and his influence over City Hall".

Adam: "I guess its true then, good things come to those who wait. Glad to hear you've made a breakthrough Captain."

Tim: "I'm sorry I couldn't be there to celebrate with you guys this weekend, have a good one".

Adam: "Thanks Tim".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel: "Everything ok?"

Adam: "Yeah, I'll fill you in on the plane but right now we gotta start boarding. Where's Max?"

Axel: "I think he's still on the phone".

They spot Max in the distance running over to the group with an airport member of staff smiling next to him.

Luca: "Dude where you been we need to board?"

Max grins: "I just got us four upgraded seats to business class".

Axel: "How did you manage to do…?"

The member of staff at the airport seems more and more excited as he and Max walk closer to the group. He is a short stocky bald man with huge glasses compared to his eyes but he has a bright smile on his face. "Hey guys, it's such an honour to meet Max Thunder here! I've been a fan for over 10 years!"

Axel laughs "yeah he is a real superstar this guy!"

Max smiles: "This is Kenny, he arranged the upgrade for us."

Adam shakes his hand "thanks man, this bachelor weekend is off to a great start thanks to you!"

Kenny: "Anytime! Good luck Thunder, see you in six weeks!"

Max looks at them with a smirk on his face. "I promised him and two friends free tickets to the next fight when he recognised me so he upgraded us."

Adam: "Sweet! Vegas here we come baby". 

* * *

Champagne on arrival at their hotel followed by the group being escorted to their own penthouse suite with four bedrooms. Although Max is familiar with this type of hotel luxury, for Adam and the others it's a treat.

Adam: "Too bad Sammy is too young to party with us, he'd love this!"

Luca admires the hot tub in his room: "this is incredible! All we need now are the Vegas babes up in here right Max?"

Max laughs at him: "I'm good for now I'm in a relationship, but you and Axel can have that privilege this weekend".

Adam: "Hey your forgetting this is my weekend! And the look but no touch policy is still on with Keri- no doubt they'll be going to see some male strippers this weekend!"

Axel: "Before we go partying we need some of this first". He hands over to each of them a stack of chips to use in the casino upstairs.

Adam: "You came prepared didn't you" he grins.

Axel: "Always! I'm feeling lucky" he downs a glass of Cognac after finishing his sentence.

The guys change and then head upstairs to the casino to start off the evening. 

* * *

One punch after another to the face as Jet takes a beating in front of Tim Murphy and two of his officers.

Tim: "We got so much dirt on you that your looking at a minimum of 20 years in a state prison. Give me Yasha, Electra and Dr Dham and I will reduce that sentence by half".

Jet: "Fuck you!"

Again he is hit in the face this time another tooth flying out of his mouth.

Jet laughs: "It's amazing how these three seem so valuable to you yet you take no interest in Leon Shiva".

Tim: "And how do you know that we don't already have him in our custody? After all we found you with such ease". He takes out the list of Neo Chaos thugs and their addresses and shows it to Jet.

Jet's grin depletes as he glances at it "how the hell..?"

Tim: "Call it new management. We've achieved so much during my time here- the fall of your boss, the destruction of Tremor as well as all of the arrests we've made on scum like you. Now you can either cooperate and hand in the rest of the big guns, or you suffer in silence. Your choice".

Jet: "I have nothing to say to you!"

Tim crouches down in front of Jet who is sitting with cuffs around his wrists. He looks into his eyes.

Tim: "What are you so afraid of huh? Mr X is dead! You're not really afraid of a woman with a whip or an insane doctor are you?"

Jet: "Like I said, I have nothing to say to you. I want my lawyer!"

Tim turns to his colleague and rolls down his sleeves after making Jet suffer. "Take this bastard away, maybe he'll talk after being sentenced." 

* * *

Blaze opens the curtains to let the morning sunlight shine through the hotel suite. She sits on the ledge after opening the window and smiles down at the active colourful streets downstairs- New Orleans is full of life, even at 9am.

She notices Keri waking up on the other side of the room in her bed.

Keri: "How are you even awake right now? What time is it?"

Blaze: "9am. Time to get some breakfast!"

Keri: "Hold up hold up! We just got back to the hotel three hours ago how are you ready for breakfast? I'll be up in time for lunch at this rate".

Blaze: "Come on, we leave tomorrow and this is your bachelorette weekend! You gotta make the most of it".

Keri: "Trust me I am! I remember most of last night, did that male stripper really give me a lap dance all out?"

Blaze laughs: "yeah, we got it all on film".

Keri laughs: "Shit! Adam wont be impressed! What happened to the guy who you were talking to last night he was cute?"

Blaze: "What guy? That was either Eliza or your cousin talking to the bar tender! You seriously were drunker than I thought but it isn't over yet! Speaking of which I'm gonna go and see if they're ok next door."

Blaze knocks on the other hotel room where a sleepy Eliza answers the door.

Eliza: "Hey, what time is it?"

Blaze: "Time to get your ass up!"

Eliza: "Give me a few hours Blaze you have way too much energy in the morning".

She closes the door and heads back to bed.

Blaze: "Guess it's just me then!" 

* * *

Blaze tucks into her eggs Lafitte for brunch at one of the local cafes nearby washed down with a fresh orange juice. The perfect brunch and a great view where she is sat outside next to the busy street watching crowds gathering together. This place is lively for 24 hours no matter what the time of day is. As she finishes her food she delves into her bag to search for the pills but there is no sign of them. She frantically looks around for a few moments before realising that she left them back in the hotel room. "Shit" Blaze anxiously says to herself.

She grabs a hot chocolate to go and pays the bill before stepping outside slightly panicked and worried that Keri will find the pills if she gets up.

"Hey watch yourself Miss!" A cyclist almost knocks Blaze over as she steps out into the street. As a result she drops her cup of hot chocolate on the floor.

Blaze: "Great! I was looking forward to that". Her annoyance quickly turns into curiosity as she notices a man across the street handing money over to another man he is talking to outside of a shop.

Blaze: 'It can't be could it?' she thinks to herself as she crosses the street to get a closer look.

Once she has passed the busy crowds in the road over to the other side, the man has disappeared from where he was standing. She quickly spots him walking past another parade of shops then towards an alley way so she discretely follows him.

As Blaze turns a corner, she hides behind a wall from a distance as the man congregates at the back of a building with three other guys who are beating up one man on the floor. Blaze gets her knife ready as she watches them from a distance behind a stair ladder around the corner of the building. She waits for the man to turn around so that she can get a better view of his face.

"This punk still owes us 30K. What should we do boss?" One of the thugs asks him.

The man Blaze is curious about is wearing a smart black suit and tie with shades on. He then removes his glasses and kicks the guy on the floor in the face, breaking several teeth as well as his jaw.

"Where is the money?!" One of the other thugs repeats.

The man on the floor looks up with fear at this man in the suit with pain in his eyes and begs him for mercy. "I'll get it to you by tomorrow I promise!"

The man signals to the other thugs to let their culprit go as he wipes the blood off of his hands using a cloth.

The beaten man slowly gets up and thanks him. "Thank you Raven, I won't let you down!"

Blaze gasps when she realises she was right in thinking it was him.

Raven responds to the beaten man "this is your last opportunity Bruce. Fail this and I will slit your throat next time, you hear me?"

Bruce: "yes boss".

How can Raven still be alive? Blaze handed him over on a plate to the Melendez cartel last year, his sworn enemies. Something does not add up how could he have escaped from them? And even if he had escaped why did he not return to Wood Oak City to try and get revenge for what she did to him?

Raven glances around the backyard where they are standing as he suspects someone may be watching them. Blaze quietly leaves before he has the chance to look around. 

* * *

She returns to the hotel room perplexed and shocked at what she has just seen and then runs straight into the bathroom to find her pills. Blaze remembers leaving them inside one of the draws but they are no longer there. She frantically goes through every corner of the bathroom to find them but she has no luck.

"Looking for these?" Keri opens the door holding the jar of pills.

"Gimme those!" Blaze orders.

Keri: "And I guess you were the one who stole my own jar of meds huh?"

Blaze: "It's not like that".

Keri: "Really? What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Blaze: "Just give me the pills".

Keri quickly rinses the jar down the toilet and flushes it before Blaze has the chance to take them.

Blaze: "What the fuck?! Those are mine you seriously don't know what you've just done!" she responds with anger.

Keri: "I'm not going to stand here and watch you kill yourself again".

Blaze: "That's not your call to make. I can't go a day without these, you don't realise what you have done".

Keri: "Well I guess you're going to have to now aren't you".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Blaze screams and trashes the bathroom as Keri leaves the hotel room.

Keri: "Come back and talk to me when you've calmed down". 

* * *

Keri and her bachelorette party group sit dressed up in the bar downstairs from their hotel room. It's 6pm already and everybody is ready to go to dinner- all expect for Blaze.

Keri turns to Eliza: "I'm gonna go upstairs and see if she is feeling any better. Give me 20 minutes I'll be back."

Eliza: "Ok, take your time".

 _#Door knocks#_

Keri: "Blaze open the bathroom door please, we're just getting ready to go to dinner. The girls and I haven't heard from you all day since earlier. I'm worried about you".

"It's open" Blaze responds.

Keri slowly pushes the door open and finds her friend sat on the floor in the dark with her arms around her knees and her back against the wall.

Keri looks on with concern "Blaze have you been sat here the whole time?"

She nods: "yeah. I kinda got use to sitting in the dark like this when things went wrong. When I was prisoner all I had was my own thoughts and the darkness".

Keri sits on the floor beside her. "I can't imagine what you must have went through, Adam was traumatised for weeks after the syndicate captured him. I'm sorry I got upset about the pills, I just, I just care about you and I don't want to see you suffer anymore".

Blaze looks directly at her: "I know. For almost two weeks now I've relied on those pills to get me through the day. If it's not that it's training hard otherwise I'm stuck in this dark hole. And I know I shouldn't rely on the pills I know it's wrong but in all honesty I have nothing else".

Keri: "You have us, your friends and you have yourself".

Blaze: "My friends don't know me anymore. You were right, I've changed".

Keri shakes her head as she gives her friend a hug: "No. This is just a bad moment and I promise you it will pass. That sweet tough girl into dancing is in there and she's gonna show everyone how it's done tonight. You hear me?"

Blaze smiles: "I'm sorry I ruined your day".

Keri: "No, I'm sorry. Now get ready, put some make up on that pretty face and let's go and paint the town".

Blaze nods and gets up off the floor to stand: "Thank you".


	18. Chapter 17- City under attack

**Chapter 17**

"Looks like the girls are having fun!" Max pulls out his phone and shows Axel a photo that Eliza sent him of the ladies raising their glasses with a selfie whilst standing on the bar.

Axel: "Yeah well they can't beat this!" He captures a photo of Adam sat in a chair blindfolded in front of a drag queen thinking he is about to get a lap dance from a female stripper.

Luca laughs: "I can't wait to see his face when he realises we've pulled this prank on him!"

Adam smiles in his chair until the lap dancer pulls off his blind fold. His reaction is priceless as his face drops and turns to fear. He then bolts out of his chair as fast as he can and runs past the bar.

Max: "Told you he'd appreciate this!"

They laugh at Adam as they walk out of the bar.

Adam: "I can't believe you pulled off that stunt on me! She was even smelling nice!" He sulks.

The group spend the rest of the night bar crawling and hitting the casinos.

Max: "4am and the sun is almost up".

Adam: "But we ain't done!"

Luca: "Max what's wrong you starting to get tired old man?"

Max: "One more bar then I'm done".

The next bar they walk into has an edgy feel to it with several club rooms and 50s décor. It's different to the other places they partied in earlier this evening. Much of the crowd are the most privileged party animals of the city.

Adam: "I've never seen so many full bottles on one table".

Max: "It's either gangster's life or rich folk up in here I can't yet tell".

The group sit at the bar and check out the cocktail list from $30 upwards.

Max: "I'll get this round".

Adam: "You know what it doesn't bother me anymore".

Max: "What?"

Adam: "Staying sober. I'm still having a great weekend, thank you for making this happen" They salute their glasses together.

Luca: "The chicks up in this place are hot".

Max: "Why don't you go and talk to that one over there she's checking you out".

Luca downs his glass of Whiskey then plucks up the courage to talk to the woman sitting on the other end of the bar. Although he use to have a girlfriend, Luca is not accustomed to approaching women by himself. In all his glory he is smart, enthusiastic and some would say he is cute with his spikey black hair, big brown eyes and oversized glasses. Definitely the computer whizz that girls would turn to at school if they needed help with their homework.

Adam: "Be right back, I'm just gonna use the rest room. Luca take my advice if she glances at your pockets don't go there she'll be after your money in no time".

Axel laughs: "Don't listen to him he's just out of practise doing this, you'll be fine".

Max and Axel watch Luca from a distance succeeding in talking to one of the girls in the club.

Max laughs: "That one will eat him alive!"

Axel glances at his phone: "Adam's taking a while".

Max: "Probably he's gone upstairs to give Keri a call".

Axel: "Shit, we agreed no talk of weddings or Keri or kids this is strictly our weekend, Adam is one lovesick bitch. He's about to spend the rest of his life with the woman, you'd think that during his last weekend of freedom he'd be partying here with us. Instead he's on the phone to her every hour".

Max takes a sip of his drink: "nothing wrong with that".

Axel looks down at Max's phone "not you also! I knew things between you and the Dr were getting serious. Next thing you know we'll be sitting at your bachelor party".

Max smiles: "Well I was going to talk to Eliza about moving in first".

Axel: "Good luck with that" he sarcastically remarks as he drinks some more of his bourbon.

Max: "What is it with you this weekend? One minute your quiet, the next you're complaining. If anything you should be the one hooking up with all the chicks this weekend. What's wrong eh? Missing Soozie all of a sudden?"

Axel: "Nah fuck Soozie she's a waste of time".

Max: "Someone sounds very bitter, alright what's she done this time?"

Axel: "Nothing".

Max: "I'm not talking about Soozie. The only chick that's ever got you sulking like this is Miss England. Your still not over it are you?"

Axel: "She lied to my face. She told me she left that note, that she left me for good when the truth is that Jet and his men broke in and found her. Or is it?"

Max pauses then responds: "It's true, Blaze told me the night she returned to Wood Oak".

Axel: "And you kept that from me!?"

Max: "I had to. The shit that went down, it's fucking serious and I only know the half of it. I don't know how she made it this far afterwards but she did. Whatever happened, it's up to her to tell you the truth and talk to you I can't get in the middle of this feud you two have going on".

Axel: "Why would she lie like that?"

Max: "I don't know, ask her yourself if you care".

Axel: "I don't! Blaze is one cold hearted, stubborn, demanding woman and I've washed my hands of her".

Max: "Funny that, from where I'm standing that looks real convincing".

Adam interrupts their heated conversation. "What'd I miss?! How's our young apprentice over there doing?"

Max: "Shut up Adam".

Adam: "What'd I say?" 

* * *

11am and the guys have just walked past airport security. They sit and wait for the signal to board their plane. It has been one rough night- eventually the guys got back to their hotel at 7am after non stop partying celebrating the fact that Luca got a girl's phone number. Other than that, it was a long night with no sleep and last minute packing.

Adam: "Thank you guys for a great weekend!"

A tired hungover Max responds: "Wake me up when we're back in Wood Oak City please, I could do with the five hour sleep".

A voice on the tanoy speaks out at the airport.

"We regret to inform you that all flights to Wood Oak City have been suspended until further notice".

Axel: "What the hell?"

Max: "What's going on?"

Luca wakes up and opens his laptop while the others try to get internet access on their phones.

Adam: "Shit I have no signal".

Luca: "Give me a minute".

Max: "I'm getting a coffee".

A couple of minutes later and he is back.

Max: "No one is providing any answers as to how we can get home, if there are any diversions, nothing!"

A puzzled Luca calls Max and the others over to the table he is sitting at with his laptop.

Luca: "Shit, you guys need to take a look at this!"

The team are in disbelief as they watch a live broadcast on air at Wood Oak City. The reporter comments:

"We are bringing you news live from Green District in Wood Oak City. This morning at 9am, we have reports at what appears to be three Rakushin bombs detonated in several locations across the city. The first went off at City Hall, the second in the streets of Wood Oak's financial district and the third minutes later at Wood Oak City Airport."

A video of the first explosion is shown on the screen.

"Police and armed forces are doing everything they can right now to save anyone who is trapped under collapsed buildings as well as the injured in the streets. This is clearly an act of terror but it is unclear whether or not the inactive syndicate organisation are behind this. Currently the city is on lock down with the precaution from any radioactive substances that may have been part of the bombs. All that is left is a white sky in parts of the city and darkness in other areas above Central District. We will bring further news as soon as we can throughout the morning".

Adam panics: "Fuck, shit!"

Axel: "Where's Sammy and the kids?"

Adam: "They're staying with Keri's mom outside of the city, I don't think she has driven back there yet but I will call her just in case".

Luca: "Zan is in the city but he will know what to do if a Rakushin bomb detonates. I will call him now".

Max: "What about the girls? When is their flight due back? One detonated at the airport"

Adam: "I, I er don't know, I think they're on the plane they have to be!" He frantically calls Keri's cell phone but as expected it goes straight to voice mail. He tries to call Keri's mother next.

Adam: "Paulette it's me, are you ok? Are the kids ok? Did..?"

Paulette: "Yes we are all ok, has Keri contacted you? Her flight was supposed to land in at 8.30 this morning, we've heard nothing from her I'm really worried".

Adam: "I'll find out what's going on just keep the kids there where you are, don't go anywhere".

 _#Hangs up#_

Amongst the chaos in the airport and panicking travellers, Axel decides to give Tim Murphy a call.

Axel: "Hey Tim, I just seen the news what's going on?"

Tim: "Tell Adam you guys need to stay where you are. Do not under any circumstances come back to the city right now you won't be able to get into Central district everywhere is on lockdown."

Axel: "Three bombs scattered throughout, there's gotta be a way".

Tim: "The whole police department are on lock down. The syndicate and Neo Chaos have gained control of the city, they are threatening us with more bombs and have deployed at least 100 robots to control City Hall and WOCPD".

Axel: "Shit! Where are you right now?"

Tim: "I'm hiding in one of our premises that Fiona and I rent out and sometimes visit off of Falcon Street. We don't have much time and I don't know where to begin. Whoever has taken over the syndicate, they have made one drastic move but we will try to stop them with what we have".

Axel: "Stay where you are and stay safe, keep your phone hidden and unused. The nearest person that can protect you right now is Zan. We'll find a way to get back to the city".

 _#Hangs up#_

Axel: "Come on let's get out of here".

Adam: "It will take almost a day to drive back to Wood Oak from here we might as well wait and see what happens with our flight".

Axel: "Who said were driving? There's an army base in the desert about a 20 minute drive from here. They have pilots, fighter jets, larger military aircraft you name it. I'll talk to them let's just get out of here."

The four of them quickly catch a cab outside of the airport to the military base. 

* * *

Axel has just spent the last ten minutes in the office with Corporal Basset, persuading him to take the four of them back by plane to Wood Oak's military base.

Max sits outside the office with Adam and Luca. "This is crazy, I've heard nothing from Eliza or anyone at the arena".

Adam: "Don't worry we'll find a way to get back, Axel knows what he is doing".

He emerges out of the office with the Corporal as they salute one another.

Axel then walks over to the group "we got ourselves a flight back to Wood Oak, in just over three hours".

Max: "How did you manage to…?"

Axel: "Corporal Basset and I go way back, I saved his ass a couple of times. The plane leaves in 15 minutes from that stand over there. He says we're going into a death camp with 50 other soldiers being sent into the city".

Max: "That bad huh?"

Axel: "Robots, thugs, God knows what else has taken control of Wood Oak. Tim was right".

 _#Phone rings#_

Adam: "Keri? Are you ok?"

Keri whispers to him over the phone whilst sat in her plane seat.

Keri: "baby what's going on? Have you spoken to the kids?"

Adam: "The kids are fine, they're out of the city still at your mom's. Listen to me, several bombs have detonated around the city including one at Wood Oak Airport, where are you?"

Keri: "They made us stay on the plane parked up on the tarmac with the others. We got to Wood Oak Airport but as soon as we landed a group of officers stormed on board with guns. They have robots with them, they'll shoot anyone who tries to escape baby I'm so scared".

Adam: "Listen to me, we're on the way you just gotta hold on a couple of hours you hear me? Do what they say and we're coming to get you. Put Blaze on the phone".

Keri: "I can't, she's trying to get us out of here. I gotta go, I love you".

 _#Hangs up#._

They enter the military plane strapped up in uniform and a parachute attached for when they reach Wood Oak City. The four guys sit amongst 30 soldiers inside the dark space.

Adam: "That was Keri on the phone just before. It sounds like anyone at the airport is being held hostage".

Luca appears nervous as he examines the straps of his parachute.

Axel: "Don't worry Luca, there's always back up with these. I've done this over 200 times and I've never had a failed parachute you got nothing to worry about".

Luca: "I think I'm gonna stay here when everyone disembarks".

Adam: "Don't be a pussy, my fiancé and your parents in Wood Oak City need us right now".

Luca nods "I'm sorry, I'm not cut out for this".

Axel: "Trust us, you'll be ok. I'll jump out with you".

Luca: "Thanks, you know when I first met you I was scared of you with the reputation you had. But you're decent you know that?"

Axel: "Don't get too sentimental kid, you wont be saying that in three hours if I have to push you out of this plane".

Luca worriedly responds: "Please don't!" 

* * *

Blaze looks up at the police officer standing next to the exit of the plane "mind if I use the bathroom?"

Officer: "Sit your ass back down bitch".

Blaze: "Sir, we've been sat here on the tarmac for the last four hours. I'm about to pee myself I just need a minute please".

Officer: "I said sit down!" He points his gun at her.

Blaze: "Okay, sorry". She unzips her jeans and crouches down next to him.

Officer: "Okay! alright! Make it quick though before the others come back".

She runs into the bathroom behind the curtain past him. When he is not looking, she opens the cockpit door to find a dead pilot and a dead captain. Blaze also has a clear view of the airport that has had its roof blown off due to the explosion earlier. She notices more officers walking towards the plane from the side of the building.

Blaze grabs a pillow from one of the compartments and waits behind the curtain as the officer speaks through the intercom.

Officer: "We need to stay here for the moment until the other officers come to escort you off the plane. Like I said, if anyone moves I'll shoot them!"

Blaze takes a risk and grabs the officer from behind with the pillow pressed against his face. A gun shot is fired but fortunately it hits the ceiling of the plane as Blaze kicks and fights with him for the gun. Through the struggle, he drops the gun and pleads with her to let him go but Blaze keeps the pillow over his face until he suffocates and falls to the ground. She then reaches for the gun.

Blaze: "I'm an ex cop but more of these corrupt officers are coming from that building. We need to get out of here off this plane fast!"

One of the cabin crew opens the escape slides as people jump out and run towards the outer perimeter of the airport.

Blaze re-joins her friends as they wait for everyone else to exit first.

Blaze: "Go go go!"

Eliza: "What about those officers coming for us? The edge of the perimeter will be sealed off we can't escape!"

Blaze: "I'll fight them off just do whatever you can in the meantime".

Keri: "Adam and the others are on the way ok? so hold on".

Blaze: "get out of here".

Blaze stands by the open exit of the plane then shoots the two officers who were running towards it to give the passengers more time to run away from the tarmac. The whole place is unrecognisable- lots of smoke from the shredded building along with small fires across the ground and a few planes with their debris caught up in the explosion.

Four more officers run out of the building. "We've been ordered to take anyone left into our custody so drop the gun now".

Blaze drops the weapon and holds up her hands.

Two of them walk over to arrest her but Blaze kicks one of them in the face then pulls out the cuffs from their belt and hits the other officer in the face with them. She then twists his body round and breaks his arm.

"Ma'am I said hold up your hands!"

He tries to shoot but misses and hits his colleague, giving Blaze enough time to jump kick him in the face. Blaze takes his gun and instantly shoots the other officer left in the head.

She grabs the officer she kicked in the face and presses the gun against his head.

"Why are the police trying to kill us? Tell me what's going on?"

He responds with fear in his voice: "The syndicate put out the order, they control the police and the city now".

Blaze: "How is that possible?"

"I don't know!"

Blaze presses the gun harder against his head.

Officer: "Most of the officers were working for them in the first place but Neo Chaos threatened the city last night with more bombs planted and the most catastrophic one hidden that contains high levels of Rakushin. It will wipe everyone out unless we meet their demands".

Blaze: "Mr X is dead, the syndicate are dead! It's all bullshit!"

Officer: "Neo Chaos will prevail" he shouts out with pride. Blaze then pulls the trigger and ends his life.

Blaze: "I hate that scum".

She suddenly hears people screaming in the distance and runs towards the gated barriers on the outer perimeter of the airport.

There she finds more people along with Keri and Eliza huddled up on the ground. On the other side officers are rounding up crowds of people there.

Blaze: "You ok?"

Keri: "Be quiet they will be back any minute now".

Blaze: "Who?"

A truck bursts through the barriers and a man in a suit and shades speaks through a tanoy.

"Do as we say, come with us and no one will get hurt. Refuse and you will die!" Blaze keeps the gun hidden underneath her jacket.

Suddenly at least 10 robots bounce out of the back of the truck. Anyone who tries to run away or resist arrest suffers with a laser projected at them from a robot or is shot by one of the officers. The crowds are rounded up into the airport busses that drive away from the field back towards the main airport building.


	19. Chapter 18- Leap of faith

**Chapter 18**

Blaze remains on the bus as the passengers are escorted off and into the building. One of the officers prompts her with his gun when he realises she is the last person left.

"You! I said get up now".

Blaze: "I'm sorry I'm so scared, where are you taking us?"

Officer: "We have to follow protocol, I'll make sure your safe I promise. We're just doing our duty Miss so take my hand and come with me."

She looks up at him and takes his hand then slams his head into the head rest in front of her seat. She then puts him into a sleeper hold and takes his gun. She waits quietly for another officer to enter the bus to check what is going on. This time it's one female.

Again she swiftly knocks her out with the back of the gun then cuffs the two unconscious officers on the bus together.

Two minutes later and Blaze steps off the bus, this time wearing Wood Oak Central District uniform.

Blaze smiles to herself "it's been a while". If anyone recognises her, she will have no choice but to kill them. 

* * *

She nods at any officers passing by and makes her way to the building where they have taken the hostages and the robots. Blaze spots Keri and the other ladies huddled up on the floor amongst at least 50 people in one part of the storage facility. Currently it has been over six hours since they left New Orleans and just over three hours since the explosion after they landed so it is understandable that people are feeling distressed and hungry.

Blaze stands on guard by the entrance as two other officers hold up and beat a man for trying to escape. They then point a gun to his head and shoot him.

"Now if anyone else pulls a stunt like that, they will meet the same fate".

One hostage in the crowd calls out with fear in his voice: "what is going to happen to us?"

Kevin McBride then enters the room to address the hostages.

Kevin: "Apologies for the sudden change in circumstances but I'll cut to the chase. Our organisation, Neo Chaos has taken over the city after several bombings and currently Wood Oak Police Department are under our control along with our army of robots you have witnessed. All over the city changes are taking place. All we ask for is that you work with us to rebuild our organisation and no one will get hurt. We are in search for scientists, doctors, teachers and have a long term goal in making this city the most powerful of it's kind. Those at the bottom of society have no place here and will be turned into something wonderful, someone part of our brand new cyborg army".

Keri whispers to Eliza: "That's exactly what they tried to do to Zan".

The room goes into a panic as the officers start searching individuals for ID and background. McBride leaves to allow them to continue but signals that he will be back soon once they are done. Blaze points her gun at the two remaining officers and shoots them in the back before taking their guns.

She throws a gun to Keri and disperses any other firearms to individuals in the room who know how to use one.

Blaze: "Everybody listen up, it wont be long until McBride returns with reinforcements or more robots. Defend yourselves at all costs, help is on the way".

Keri shouts out: "Where are you going?"

Blaze: "These robots they have are being held upstairs, it's the only place in the building where they can be charged. I'm going to figure out a way to destroy them."

Keri: "Are you crazy?"

Blaze ignores her and addresses the group "this door back here does not open. Use your gun on anyone who tries to come in until help arrives do you understand?"

A man holding a gun nods at Blaze "good luck officer" he comments as Blaze runs out of the door and upstairs towards the main storage plant. 

* * *

Blaze carefully walks past a storage plant containing airplane parts, broken down aircraft being fixed as well a vast number of officers all walking past her whilst barely acknowledging her. This shocks her as many of her old colleagues would have recognised her by now but they are so focused in walking to their destination that they barely blink at her. She reaches a door on the other side that requires an electronic code to enter it. She waits patiently on guard for several minutes until a man in a dark suit arrives to open the door.

As he taps in the code he notices Blaze in officer uniform standing behind him holding a gun to his head.

Blaze: "Keep quiet" she whispers.

Once the sealed door is open they reach a bridge outside connecting to another building. The man immediately turns around and tries to attack Blaze whose gun is knocked out in the process. She fights back and punches him until she grabs him and throws him over the bridge. She then quickly runs across the rest of the way into the other building.

As she enters she is surprised to find herself in a very cold dark large room with no windows. She reaches for her phone in her pocket and uses the torch to find her way around. Her quiet steps even echo throughout the silence of the room and the bare empty walls. As she points the light up she gasps when she bumps into a robot stationary in front of her.

"Looking for something?" A voice echoes before all of the bright lights in the room turn on to reveal rows of police in uniform being charged and held by wires into the ground. They look convincingly human and familiar except they are not with eyes wide open but dormant. There are also several metallic robots being charged that have one circular eye in the centre of their heads.

Blaze: "Guess I've found what I'm looking for" as she stares up at Kevin McBride standing at the top of the hall on one of the mezzanines. She starts to run for the staircase but he is quick to pull a lever that sends the 50 or so robots in the room into activation mode. As she runs upstairs after him, one of the metallic robots fires a laser at her which catches the staircase. This is followed by more and more laser shots as McBride orders each robot to kill Blaze. The metal staircase she is on becomes more and more unstable until it starts to collapse. This forces her to grab any of the panels and large pipes on the wall to climb the rest of the way up to the mezzanine while more laser power attacks and narrowly misses Blaze.

Eventually she climbs up and reaches the barrier to the mezzanine to climb over it. At this height of 30ft above the ground, the laser power can barely reach her now and with the staircase out, there is no way up or down from here.

Blaze: "There's no other way out of this McBride you're going to start by giving me answers now!"

He points his gun at her.

Blaze: "It would be unwise to kill me given how bad your bosses at Neo Chaos want me alive and unharmed".

Blaze walks closer and closer to him before he angrily lowers his gun. She then takes advantage of this and grabs his arm with the gun then twists his body with his back in front of her whilst she holds the gun to his head.

Blaze: "Your gonna tell me everything you know". But as she finishes her sentence she notices the WOPD robots climbing up the walls towards the mezzanine to capture her whilst Kevin laughs in amusement.

Blaze: "Order them to back away now!"

Kevin: "Sorry but no".

Blaze pushes the gun into his head then shoots him in the back of the leg as he falls to his knees.

Blaze: "I said, order them to back away unless you want me to fire another shot".

Kevin shouts out in pain: "Ok! Wood Oak Police Department, I order you to return to your stations immediately!"

Within a second, the group of robots climb back down and return to their stands.

Blaze watches in shock as she holds her gun to Kevin's head.

Blaze: "Now order them to shut down".

Kevin hesitates and she shoots him in the other leg, the bleeding now increasing.

Blaze: "If you don't act now you will die here from your gunshot wounds, now do as I say".

Kevin: "Shut down now!"

And just like that, each robot returns to their dormant state.

Blaze: "Where are the real officers then? And where is the bomb they are threatening to wipe us out with?"

Kevin: "I don't know, I swear!"

Blaze: "I'd give it 20 minutes before you bleed out. First the pain will intensify then you will start to feel faint. If you give me the answers I want, help is coming and I will get you out of here. Now give me the location of these officers and the location of the bomb." 

* * *

"Time to jump" Adam says as he smiles at Luca.

The Sargent in charge of the group on the plane addresses them first. "Remember, our priority is to locate and disarm the Rakushin bomb that Neo Chaos have planted to wipe out millions of civilians. Stay away from any of the WOPD officers, we suspect they allowed this to happen and that they are under the influence of this organisation.

The back of the plane opens and one by one the soldiers jump out and disembark with their parachutes. Adam is the first to jump out excitedly before Max crosses himself then jumps. Axel turns to a worried looking Luca.

Axel: "Come on it's now or never. Start counting down from 10 I will jump with you ok?"

Luca shuts his eyes: "10, 9…" as Axel pushes him out of the plane then jumps. They release their parachutes and safely land on the ground within a mile of the airport which they can see in smoke from a distance.

Luca looks up at Axel pale in the face as he struggles to separate himself from his parachute. The others help him up off the ground.

Adam: "No time to waste now let's go!"

The group of soldiers disperse themselves where some are transported to Wood Oak Central district to locate the hidden whilst a handful join Max, Axel, Adam and Luca to search for any hostages at the airport. The first thing they notice are dead officers and civilians as a result of the explosion. It is not long before they are ambushed by WOPD officers who try to attack them. They then fight them off as they get closer to the airport terminal.

Adam looks down at one of the dead officers in shock: "Axel, Max… you need to take a look at this!"

They look down to see a flesh wound with blood but deep inside the injured jaw of this officer laying on the ground, there is no jaw bone. Simply a metal skeleton underneath his flesh and haemoglobin coloured liquid.

Max: "What the fuck?!"

Luca: "They've been programmed as cyborgs, possibly using the DNA of the cities' police officers".

Axel: "This is how Neo Chaos have taken control of the city and any one in power".

Adam: "It explains why all of those politicians back at Tremor nightclub that day were all drugged up. They were making robot copies of them!"

Axel: "We have to find the officers and anyone else they have held here!"


	20. Chapter 19- Rescue mission

**Chapter 19**

Adam tightly holds onto Keri after the team bust open the door finding a large number of hostages trapped in one part of the building.

Adam: "We don't have much time, we gotta get out of here."

Keri responds feeling panicked: "They have robots, they have been coming here and taking people away every 20 minutes I, I was.."

Adam: "I know, the military brought us here. They have a chopper waiting outside as well as the airport busses we can use to transport everyone away before the whole place blows. We have 20 minutes. Come on, everything is going to be ok".

Max is sat next to Eliza who is doing her best to help the wounded. She has been trying to stop the blood of a man who was injured by the laser from of the robots on one of his legs.

Max: "We need to lift him to the bus outside where we can get these people to safety. I'm glad you're ok. I honestly don't know what I would have done if…"

Eliza gives him a warm smile: "I'm glad you're ok too".

One of the soldiers interrupts their conversation as more of the hostages are transported outside. "The perimeter of the compound is now clear of any officers. I need you boys to get everyone away from here as quickly as possible. The building where the rest of the robots are being held is sealed off now from the outside and in fifteen minutes it will detonate".

Keri interrupts: "what about any civillians who might be trapped elsewhere?"

He responds: "I'm sorry maa'm these are our orders, we've surrounded the building with explosives and we have to go now".

Keri: "Wait!..." He walks away and barely hears her amongst the crowd of panicking civilians escaping as fast as they can.

Adam quizzes her as they along with the others get up to leave this part of the smoked out terminal. "Where's Blaze? Wasn't she here with you?"

Keri cries out: "I don't know, Adam you have to do something!"

Adam: "I'll tell Sargent, get to one of the busses and to safety now! Go with Max and Eliza."

Axel interrupts their conversation as he runs towards them. "Sargent says it's all clear now, we need to get out of here whilst any robots are still trapped in the sealed building. Adam they need you to fly the chopper outside as there are no more busses. Once the timer is set the rest of us have no choice but to…"

Adam interrupts him: "I can't! We have to find Blaze".

Axel: "What? I thought she was with you?"

Keri: "No, she was the one that killed many of the officers outside and saved us here from being massacred. She went after McBride, you have to find her!"

Adam: "she must be in the other building, I can't reach her cell".

Axel responds, slightly calmer and in less of a panic than Adam but they can still see the worry on his face. "Get Keri and the others out of here and get that chopper ready, they need you. I'll go and find her".

Adam: "take this". He throws over a gun.

Axel turns to Luca: "I need you to get me onto the other side into the building, the only way in is by serial code".

One of the soldiers passes him an explosive. "I think this will bust open the door faster, you got five minutes man!"

The soldier helps him explode the door open that leads to the bridge. Unfortunately in the process part of the bridge destabilises and ends up with the first two metres fallen, leaving a gaping hole in the bridge along with a broken rail to hold onto.

"Even if we manage to cross what's there, there's no chance in getting back. That thing will collapse in no time" the soldier comments.

Axel: "Get out of here, thanks for getting me this far you have to go now". He runs and jumps onto the bridge and narrowly misses the edge behind his feet but he regains his balance and runs to the other side. Moments later more of the bridge collapses. Axel breathes a sigh of relief then kicks open the door to the next building.

As soon as he enters the cold space he sees the rows of robots dormant.

Axel: "Blaze? Where are you?" He looks up and finds her holding a gun to Kevin McBride's head.

Blaze: "The others are trapped you need to get them out of here! Go, I can handle this"

Axel: "They're safe. This whole building is about to blow, climb down from there I know a way out".

Blaze: "No!"

Axel: "Blaze now's not the time to argue, shoot him and let's get the fuck out of here we have under 5 minutes, the military are gonna explode this dump".

Blaze: "He knows where the main Rakushin bomb is hidden, only Mr X and a handful of his organisation knew where it was before he died".

She looks down at McBride and points the gun at his head as he is more and more disorientated than earlier.

Blaze: "I'm not giving up until you tell me where it is!"

Kevin: "Go to hell!" He shouts out before he collapses on the floor. Blaze does everything she can to resuscitate him but it is too late. She kneels down by his dead body feeling defeated as Axel climbs over the edge and onto the mezzanine.

Blaze: "What are you doing up here?"

Axel: "The bridge exit is now gone, we need another way out. Stand back".

Blaze: "What are you doing?"

Just over a metre above them stands a saw toothed roof with one part made of three thick blurred out glass panels.

Axel: "Stand as far away as you can and cover your head".

He reaches up and emits a large amount of fire from his arms that breaks the glass open and shatters it into pieces. Although he has broken a way out for them they need to be quick as the fire and smoke continues to grow and surround the roof once he stops.

They feel the air from outside then hear the helicopter navigating above that sends down a roped ladder.

Axel: "You first". Blaze runs back over towards him and starts to climb the ladder as he follows her up towards the helicopter.

They see Adam flying it along with three other civilians who were the last to get out.

Adam: "You both ok? Medical supplies are back there if you need anything". They watch from a distance as the rest of the airport building containing the robots detonates in front of them. 

* * *

The helicopter lands just outside of Red District at its army base. They are immediately reunited with the others who have safely reached the base using the airport busses but it is still near impossible to get any transport deep into the city. It was a silent flight back to the base.

Adam is quick to re-join Keri as he puts his arms around her tightly and kisses her.

Max spots Axel and Blaze. "Hey I'm glad you two are ok. I'm gonna head to Red District Hospital with Eliza to see if I can help with the injured. Stay in contact, we'll figure out where it is safe to meet later on".

Axel: "Be careful, that bomb could be anywhere especially under a public place".

He shakes his hand and says goodbye.

Sargent Basset approaches Axel. "Thank you for all of your help earlier in moving the hostages. There are several hotels nearby taking them in until Central District is safe. We saved over 800 souls today at the airport but we still have to find that bomb".

Axel salutes him "thank you sir".

He notices Blaze sat next to the window ledge with a blanket around her. She looks as if she is lost in her thoughts and angry.

Axel: "you ok?"

Blaze: "what's it to you?"

Axel: "I just busted you out of that place and saved you, you can at least be nice".

Blaze shakes her head feeling annoyed at herself as she finally makes eye contact with him. "I was so close. Before you came in he was going to tell me where that bomb was".

Axel: "And what use would that have been with you dead?"

Blaze: "You don't understand, we have to find it today's explosions were just a small fraction of what the syndicate have left".

Axel: "Just because WOPD received a tip off doesn't mean it's true. We barely know anything about this planted bomb or if it's a hoax or in a number of places".

Blaze: "6 barrels, they took 6 metallic barrels half the size of your garage each containing my chi built up over months. Everything that has detonated so far has used a maximum of 1 barrel based on the damage. What they have left is truly catastrophic and we have to stop them".

Axel: "We're not doing anything. Adam has arranged a place for you and the others to stay in the meantime while I go back to the city to find Zan and Tim and any bombs planted. We don't know what state Wood Oak City is in right now".

Blaze: "we may have saved hundreds of civilians today but what about the hundreds who died? Or the hundreds of thousands who are about to die at the hands of the syndicate because of me? This is on me and I am the only one who can stop that power".

Axel: "those bombs aren't your fault".

Blaze: "Yes they are. When this is all over I'm turning myself in, aside from Dr Dham who is still alive out there the people of Wood Oak will blame me in the end".

Axel: "Everyone knows Mr X was behind all of this. You can't think like that, they know how much you've risked your life. This place here is your home".

Blaze glares at him: "is it?"

Axel: "is that why you lied to me about leaving? You thought I'd blame you when this happened?"

Blaze: "I told you, I left when you went to find Adam".

Axel: "I know Ron gave Jet the keys to my property and I know you were there when he broke in so this is my problem. Jet wrote the note then left the place as if nothing happened."

Blaze: "where did you hear that?"

Axel: "Does it matter? You've been lying to everyone lately including yourself. I saw it in my dream what they did to you, I was there. Every time they force fed you…"

Blaze snaps at him: "stop it!"

Axel: "all the adrenalin shots and drugs they gave you, you shouldn't be the one feeling guilty Blaze when they were really after me in the first place. Mr X thought you were dead. When we went to rescue Adam, he wanted me and my power but Shiva and I got out".

Blaze looks at him concerned: "Shiva? What the hell did he tell you?"

Axel: "I know you lied. You lied about leaving, you lied to Keri about the pills, about how much power they took. You did it because you knew they were coming after me when Mr X broke out of prison. That's the whole reason you showed up in the first place right?"

Blaze looks at him with sadness in her face before she responds.

"Bravo detective. I returned when Adam sent me away in order to protect you! And you had no choice but to leave the city with me on the run". She stands up then walks closer towards him.

Blaze: "You wanna know the truth and what the saddest thing of all is? Deep down you should have known I didn't write the note that was left by Jet."

He takes her hand as she tries to walk past him.

Axel: "And I blame myself every day for it. Like my parents, I let you down too Blaze and I'm sorry".

Blaze: "It's too late for that now".

Axel: "No, I can fix this. Mr X is dead all that's left are his fighters trying to take his place. Once we find this bomb it will all be over".

She whispers back feeling defeated: "I'm so tired of fighting".

Axel: "I know".

Blaze lets go of his hand when their conversation is interrupted by Luca running towards them with a phone.

Luca: "Dr Zan has made contact, he needs to speak with you now".


	21. Chapter 20- Underground

**Chapter 20**

Axel addresses the handful of soldiers and police officers left at the base.

"Dr Zan has managed to make contact from Central District where all communication links are currently being controlled by the syndicate. As far as we know, the whole city is on lockdown and under curfew. All acting police officers have been ordered by Chief Clark to fight any imposters and any of the robots and traitors wearing police uniform. No current news yet of the location of the bomb. Dr Zan is with Tim Murphy at his private residence at the moment. He is being hunted down along with other city officials still on our side. Zan also sent me this".

Luca plays a video that was broadcasted in the middle of Wood Oak Central square to the general public. Dr Dham is in the centre of it wearing his white coat with Electra and Yasha by his side.

Dr Dham: "Citizens of Wood Oak City, today I stand alongside the acting Syndicate leader and leader of Neo Chaos whom are both responsible for the bombings earlier today. This has been long overdue however necessary in order to restructure the foundations of our city. For years our police force, military and government have weakened but I have deployed over 500 officers to patrol our streets. Over the next few months we plan to reshape this city and it's power. Currently there is a Rakushin bomb sitting underneath the streets of Wood Oak that will detonate and wipe out it's population if you do not cooperate. So far, all political power has been handed over to our organisation and clearly any remaining officers from WOCPD are outnumbered. We order all civilians to undergo curfew until further notice. Anyone who defies our orders will be killed and any groups who try to upraise against us will be responsible for wiping out the population of this city. If the public does not comply, we will detonate an 8 Tonne Rakushin bomb."

The video clip then cuts out into a plain grey background.

Axel: "Son of a bitch!"

Blaze: "we have to find that bomb"

Adam: "Where are we supposed to start? And what's their next move?"

Blaze: "This morning back at the airport, the officers were ready to round up doctors, teachers, scientists you name it. They were ready to take all other citizens away to their labs".

Axel: "That must be how they duplicated many of Wood Oak's police officers".

Blaze: "Yes but their robots can only do so much. They need certain members of society to maintain order under their control".

Axel: "We find Zan first and call Max to come back. Adam is there a way you can get us into the city?"

Adam: "No but I know someone who can". 

* * *

"5 miles to go then we go underground" Sammy rollerblades across an old broken rail track as the sun sets in the distance.

Axel: "How did you know this route into the city?"

Sammy: "I use to follow Kadeem and the others everywhere. This is just one possibility and probably the easiest from Red District. Once we're underground we'll pass financial district then it's out to Wood Oak Central."

Adam: "I guess those friends of yours taught you something useful after all".

Sammy: "Kadeem knew every corner of this city".

An hour later and they reach the end of the rail track and a barbed wired perimeter. It's clear that they are close now to Wood Oak Central with it's skyscrapers bigger than earlier but they do not have much time and darkness is surrounding them.

Blaze: "What now then?"

Sammy kneels down on the ground above an entry to the cities' sewage system. He tries to pull the metallic cover open but it is no use. "Shit, this is jammed. They must have replaced this in the last year. I could use a little help here!" His eyes turn to Max.

Max: "Stand back kid".

He uses all of his strength to pull it open. The first thing they see is a ladder leading down.

Sammy: "follow me, and watch out for the rats".

Adam is next to follow his little brother.

Axel: "after you" he signals to Max and Blaze.

Blaze gives him an unamused look: "He said there's rats!"

Axel laughs "you manage to fight with ease some of the craziest criminal masterminds of this city and you're scared of rats?"

Blaze: "I'm not scared" her reply is unconvincing as she rolls her eyes. She stands next to the entrance with her arms folded.

Max: "See you down there!" He is next to step on the ladder.

Axel: "Well I'm not waiting around for someone to come and find us. Good luck finding another way sweetheart".

Blaze: "Don't call me that!"

He smiles and ignores her as he climbs down the narrow 40ft ladder built into the wall.

Blaze: "Shit!"

She has no choice but to follow and is the last one to enter the dark space below.

It takes a couple of minutes to climb down to the bottom but Blaze is regretting it all the way. She hears Max's voice echoing below them and they can just about see their surroundings from the flashlights Adam, Max and Axel are holding.

Max: "The smell just get's worse and worse the lower we get".

Sammy jokes: "Yeah well I'm not surprised with Adam living here, he spends at least 30 minutes on the toilet each day".

Adam: "Shut up kid before I throw one of those rats up there down on your head!"

Blaze looks at the wall next to the ladder feeling slightly nauseous and panicky when she sees two rats feasting on some bones "Oh my God that is disgusting!"

Axel looks up from underneath her and jokingly responds "the views not so bad from where I'm standing".

Blaze: "Can someone please tell him to stop staring at my ass!"

The others all simultaneously look up "hmm!" is their response.

Blaze: "I don't know what's worse, you guys or the rats".

As soon as they reach the bottom Axel tries to help her off the ladder but Blaze is quick to push him out the way feeling annoyed with his antics and immaturity a couple of minutes ago. She walks past him through the tunnel to follow the others.

Blaze: "I don't need your help!"

Adam whispers to Max in amusement next to him as they walk "here we go".

Axel responds to her "Ok, sorry I annoyed you I was just trying to make light of a difficult situation".

Blaze: "And you think staring at my ass while we are surrounded by shit (literally!) Betters the situation?"

Axel: "You're hot when you're angry you know that?"

Blaze: "Shut up you're so overrated".

Axel: "Overrated?"

Blaze: "Yeah, you think you can have any woman you want don't you?"

Axel: "You weren't saying that four months ago when you showed up at my door".

Adam comments to Sammy and Max next to him "ouch that hurt but good comeback Ax".

Blaze: "What the hell was I thinking? Must have knocked my head in the…. Wait.. what's that noise?"

Max: "What noise? That's nothing Blaze".

Axel: "She means the ten or so rats huddled up to the side of us that you guys just passed. Keep walking it's nothing".

Blaze: "I aint walking past there I can hear them but I can't see them what if they're next to our feet".

Axel: "True, then be careful they bite".

Blaze: "What?" She grabs his arm and stands next to him looking concerned.

Axel: "So now you want to walk next to me?"

Blaze gives him a worried look: "rats are scared of fire aren't they? We can't go past them until you do something".

Axel: "Overrated huh? Take it back".

Blaze: "erm".

Axel: "Ok I'm leaving you here and walking past them".

Blaze: "No, please don't. Ok I take it back!"

Axel: "really?"

Blaze: "Yes! You are so wonderful… there you go, how is the ego now?"

He blasts the several rats standing next to them away using his chi.

Axel: "not the wording I would have gone for but good enough".

Blaze: "such an asshole" she mutters under her breath.

Axel: "Sorry what did you say? Your welcome babe".

They continue for another hour to walk through the sewage system until they reach Falcon Street. 

* * *

Zan: "It's good to finally see you here"

Axel: "Sorry for the delay, we had some issues getting back into the city".

Tim: "The main thing is you're here and we were able to wait for you to return". He says cautiously whilst peaking outside behind the curtain. The streets at the moment are empty but filled with the odd thugs loitering around and police cars patrolling the block that have been taken over by Dr Dham's deployed robots. They can also hear the helicopter patrolling the dark sky every fifteen minutes over Falcon Street and the neighbouring blocks.

Tim: "They look so real" he remarks about the robots.

Adam: "Yeah you should have seen how many duplicates we blew up back at the airport".

Max: "So where do we go from here?"

Tim: "Most of our officers are working on a rota each hour to cover all parts of the city to track down the bomb. So far no luck yet."

Zan: "Eventually when we do find it, I will need to figure out a way to disarm it given the scale of the weapon they have supposedly created". His gaze meets Blaze's.

Tim: "But first we must make it to City Hall".

Adam: "What's going on in City Hall?"

Tim: "Apparently the Chief will be addressing all city officials and politicians of Wood Oak's City's new order tomorrow night. I've already seen his duplicate, he even bares the stab wounds" he smirks.

Axel: "You'd think that by now the rest of the country would do something and would prevent this place from becoming like Metro City".

Tim: "That's when money talks. Besides the whole country would go into civil war, the Lima nations would then get involved and then…."

Adam: "wait why would Dr Dham, Neo Chaos and the Syndicate want a second city wiped out like Metro? And why the huge robot army they have created?"

Axel: "They're planning on war. The bomb is not under this city! I know where it is"

Tim: "What are you saying?"

Axel: "They've planted the bomb somewhere inside Lima and are building an army to break the piece we have here with their nations".

Zan: "Peace that has lasted between our nations for a hundred years".

Adam: "What's so special about a sparse empty country with barely a fraction of the wealth Wood Oak City has?"

Blaze: "It's not the country, it's the people. Inside their blood they possess power like mine and Axel's but they are forbidden to use it. They haven't for generations especially since experiments were made on their blood after the war."

Zan: "Their ancestors were the people who originally rose against the Yamato warriors"

Axel: "My guess is Mr X promised our old masters revenge for years of conflict. Is there any way we can contact General Petrov, Lima's acting leader?"

Tim: "Shit! You're right. This weekend marks the centenary of the peace treaty between us and the Lima nations. General Petrov is here in Wood Oak City and would have been scheduled to attend the Founders dinner at City Hall tomorrow night."

Adam: "Then we know what we must do. First though we need ammo, how much is left in the armoury at this office?"

Tim: "Only enough for the officers we have sent out for searches. We're going to need much more".

Axel: "Wood Oak Central police station always stored more underground in case of an emergency or war. How is it looking?"

Tim: "Dham's units have it, there's no way we can get past them".

Adam: "I know a way in without passing the main entrance. I need Axel to come with me plus one more person. If we get caught we'll need back up plus we need to carry all of the armoury we can get out of there.

Max: "Count me in bro".

Adam: "Sammy I need you too".

Tim: "It's half a mile away from here, stay out of sight especially from above. The time is 10pm now, if you're not back by 11 we'll send back up for you".

Axel: "Great now let's get the fuck out of here".


	22. Chapter 21- Breathe

**Chapter 21**

Adam: "Entrance looks clear, follow me".

He switches on his torch and breaks open a vent on the side of a building next to the police HQ to crawl through.

Max: "How do you expect me to fit through there?"

Adam: "Have faith, you will it gets easier. Sammy I need you to stay here on guard, you look more like a looter than we do, no offense."

Sammy: "none taken".

Adam: "This vent here is also our way out, understood?"

Sammy: "Yeah, I got your back".

Once through the metallic vent, Adam Max and Axel reach the ground floor of Wood Oak Central Police Station. They immediately recognise where they have ended up- just above the old interview rooms.

Axel whispers to Adam: "how the hell did you figure this out? I had no idea the building next door was so closely connected".

Adam: "Before you started working here we had a mouse outbreak one summer. Pest control put it down to the building next door and showed me the plans. You forget this building has been around for 300 years".

Max: "So how do we get down to the armoury?"

Adam: "Simple".

He forces open the metallic vent above one of the interview rooms next to the ceiling before the three of them jump out of the vent. As soon as their feet are on the ground they each pull out a gun.

Adam glances outside the glass window on the door of the dark interview room "it looks clear for the moment, I'll go first".

Very cautiously, he opens the door to the basement floor corridor. The three of them manage to sneak past and avoid a group of officers.

Adam: "One more flight of stairs down".

Axel: "Shit! Look out!" He pulls Adam back after seeing two officers approaching from around the corner. The three of them shut a door behind them and hide in the medical examination office.

Max: "Holy fuck what the hell?..."

Adam: "I think we've lost them. Come on we have to keep moving".

Max: "Wait! You need to check this out."

Axel flashes his torch onto a body lying in the middle of the room "DC Bailey! He's dead but why are they extracting his blood?"

Adam: "It's for any duplicates they decide to create. My guess as to how they obtained all of these officers they have control of".

Max: "I'll be damned".

Adam: "I'll take lead, it's clear now".

The three of them quietly open the door then walk through the corridor to the end where they find a sealed secure metallic door.

Adam: "I really hope this still works. If it doesn't an alarm will sound". He taps onto a keypad the security code for the armoury.

Adam: "Bingo!" they pause and watch the sealed door unlock.

Axel: "Ok grab whatever you can as fast as you can".

Max pauses as he admires the dragon bazooka he just lifted off the shelf. "And there I was thinking all the fun this weekend was over".

"Put your hands in the air where I can see them!"

Axel: "shit". They turn around to find at least 20 officers pointing their guns towards them.

"Put your weapons on the ground now!" DC Bailey comments.

Axel: "It's not him, it's a duplicate".

Adam replies to the deputy chief standing before them "I don't take orders from robots".

Axel: "Now!"

Max fires his weapon that blasts and knocks several robots out of the way before the three of them start running out of the enclosed armoury. To their surprise however, beyond the blood and torn skin the officers are not dead and one by one they stand and shoot from their robotic metallic arms.

Max: "What the fuck?" he comments as they take cover behind some of the help desks outside in the corridor.

Adam replies: "Bullets wont kill them".

Axel: "Yo Adam, still got that petrol can in your back pack?"

Adam: "Yeah, hold them off and I'll get it to you". They are only a metre in distance away from each other behind different desks.

Adam: "Cover me!" he rolls towards Axel past the array of bullets with the petrol can.

Max: "They're approaching closer- seems like some of them can still walk. Hurry up!"

Axel crawls past the desk they are hiding behind and empties half of the petrol can across a row of computers behind them.

"Hands up now! The Dr wants these three alive".

As the gunfire stops the three of them stand with their hands in the air and their weapons strapped around their shoulders.

"Knew you would do the right thing, it's clear you are outnumbered and you have no where to go. Now put your weapons on the ground!"

Axel: "Run!" He lights up the floor in front of them that quickly spreads to the computers causing an explosion that shatters the whole corridor and sends the three men flying out of the way as they run in the opposite direction.

Adam: "Come on we have to go!" The three of them jump to their feet and run up the stairs to the ground floor level past the smoke. They hear gunshot behind them as they reach the main exit of the building.

Suddenly a car harshly breaks in front of them.

Sammy: "Hurry up, more feds are coming from down the street!" Max is the first to jump into the back of the car with the majority of the weapons they seized.

Adam: "What are you doing?" He questions Axel as he pauses.

Axel: "I'm making sure they don't get out" He pours the rest of the petrol over several power cables that lead to a circuit board on the ground floor.

Axel: "Run to the car now, I'll see you in a minute".

Adam watches as the whole of the front entrance lights up Axel emerges and jumps in. As they drive off they hear one explosion after another as Adam celebrates with cheers.

Adam: "You're a fucking genius you know that? There ain't no way no piece of shitty metal is getting out of that!"

Max: "And we got all the ammo we need!"

Sammy speeds around the corner away from any present danger.

Axel looks at him stunned "kid when did you learn to drive?"

Sammy: "When I was 12"

Axel: "No shit! Thanks skates".

Adam: "We'd better dump this thing before that chopper returns".

Sammy parks by a set of trash cans before the four of them disappear from any view as they carefully make their way back to Tim's apartment on Falcon Street a couple of blocks away. 

* * *

Max sits on the floor in the candlelit front room with his cell phone in his hands. "I still can't reach her or Luca as they've cut the communications tower. I hope they're ok".

Adam: "Luca can take care of himself, his parents live in the suburbs. And as for Eliza, don't worry Red District hospital hasn't come under attack".

Max: "Not yet" he replies unenthusiastically then sighs.

Max: "You should be with Keri and the kids at a time like this".

Adam: "I know she is safe at her mom's. When we picked up Sammy from there all seemed normal and nowhere was under attack. All the problems are here but if we don't do something now, they will expand their control. Keri understands that I have to be here to stop that from happening and so does Eliza".

Max gives him a hopeful smile.

Axel interrupts their discussion: "the power to this building is still out" as he closes the fridge and delves into the cupboards to find five cans of tuna.

Max: "Sandwiches it is then!"

Tim: "We still have hot water at least. Fiona and I use to stay here once every four weeks or when work got hectic we'd use this place then rent it out. It was always here in case of an emergency like today but I was planning on giving this apartment to our daughter when she is old enough" he smiles.

Adam: "I like it". He admires it's gothic style with wooden floors and high painted ceilings. The apartment takes up the third and forth floor of the block with the living area and kitchen downstairs whilst there are two large bedrooms upstairs. It all looks cosy and homely with the candles scattered around and a log burning fire place providing heat to the open space.

Tim: "There's clean towels upstairs and some spare clothes if any of you need a shower or change of clothes." He glances at Zan who is busy organising bullets and the guns they brought back.

Zan: "I'm ok for now".

Axel takes out several large packets of chips and throws one each to Max, Adam, Zan and Tim.

Tim: "Thanks. We're better off now getting some rest tonight then preparing for tomorrow. The streets seem quieter now".

Adam: "I agree but at least one of us should stay up in case anyone tries to break into the block".

Zan: "I'll go first. I have a lot to think about, I can't sleep just yet".

Adam: "Blaze and Sammy took each bedroom upstairs, I guess it's the floor for us folks then".

Max: "I'm taking the couch right here. Night night".

Axel: "There's no chance any of you are gonna sleep with him snoring".

Tim: "There are some spare blankets and pillows upstairs in one of the bedrooms".

Adam sat on the floor turns to Axel standing by the breakfast bar: "Be a darling and get us some will ya?"

Axel gives his friend an evil stare then quietly walks towards the staircase without a response.

On the way to it he passes the bathroom and the hallway where the front door resides. He cannot help but double check the security on the three locks before he quietly walks up the stairs in the darkness using one of the candles. He passes the smaller bedroom where he can hear Sammy fast asleep snoring. He places the candle in its glass holder down on the floor as there is enough light shining in the room from the street and the moon outside. He quietly opens the draws next to the bed to try and find some blankets.

"They're in the other room!" A sleepy Sammy comments. A few seconds later and his head is back down on the pillow snoring again.

Axel walks out then quietly opens the door to the next bedroom. He immediately spots the cupboards built into the wall next to and above the bed containing more pillows and blankets. He quietly tries to gather the stuff together but he can't help but notice Blaze fast asleep peacefully with the light from the moon shining inside beyond the blinds. The last time he watched her sleeping like this was when she was next to him back at the beach house. It feels like such a long time ago, a much happier time that he wishes he could return to.

The last blanket he is looking for is higher up and on her side of the bed. The only way to reach for it is to go around the other side next to Blaze without waking her up.

As he grabs the last one, Blaze jolts up awake panicking whilst trying to attack him with the knife she kept under the pillow. Axel, as shocked as Blaze is, fortunately is fast enough to dodge the knife blade nearing his face.

Axel: "IT'S ME! IT'S ME! STOP!" He shouts out as he grabs her wrists and restrains her to stop any more attacks with the knife.

Blaze still in shock pauses as her eyes adjust to the darkness around them. It takes her a couple of seconds to register his voice and scent as her hand still grips tightly onto the knife.

Axel: "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. You can put the knife down it's me". She catches her breath then drops the knife onto the floor as he lets go of her wrists.

Axel sits on the bed next to her: "I'm sorry I startled you like that, the guys downstairs wanted some blankets. Max took the couch so they need pillows for the floor... Blaze? you ok?" It's strange she hasn't said a word and he can hear her rapidly breathing as if she is gasping for air.

He scans the area next to the bed then realises that Blaze's bag containing her inhaler must have been left on the plane back at the airport this morning. As she struggles to breathe, he makes sure that she is sat upright. He holds her face and looks into her eyes then quickly says: "when I count to five keep breathing in then out for four".

Axel: "1, 2, 3, 4, 5…. Keep breathing deep breaths it's gonna be ok". He stays calm as she repeats her deep breaths.

Axel: "Look at me and keep breathing everything is going to be ok trust me". She follows his instructions until the attack wares off and Blaze's breathing returns to normal.

She sits up relieved that it is all over. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I attacked you" she says as her eyes tear up.

Axel: "I'm just glad you're ok" they put their arms around each other as he holds her close.

Blaze: "I thought I'd die just now without you ever knowing".

Axel: "What are you talking about? Everything is ok keep breathing". He suddenly feels tears next to his shoulder on his T-shirt.

Blaze: "Everything I told you back at Max's house that night was a lie, I'm so sorry I hurt you like that".

Still holding one another, they now look at each other as he responds: "Blaze that's in the past, I'm ok".

Blaze: "No, I told you that I used you and lied to you because I couldn't face up to the truth myself. You never deserved that, please don't hate me for lying to you".

Axel: "I could never hate you Blaze. God I'd do anything for you but this is never going to work until you trust me and stop shutting me out."

Blaze: "You're right. For so long I've managed things on my own, pretending I can do it all but lately things have been worse since I returned here. Everyday I'm battling with myself. For three months they kept me in the darkest place and it feels like no matter what I do, although I'm no longer there I still can't seem to find the light".

Axel: "You're strong and we will get through this, not anyone would have survived what you faced".

Blaze: "Every time I shut my eyes I'm there in that cell again and X is right in front of me. I've never really understood what fear was until now that's why I panicked earlier when you came in".

Axel: "Listen to me, you have nothing to be afraid of now. He is dead and I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. We're gonna fight whoever is left and when this is all over I will still be with you".

Blaze: "There's something else I have to tell you. Just promise me you won't leave"

Axel: "I won't".

Blaze: "The night before I got out, on my birthday…."

Adam: "Hey what's taking you so long with those pillows!….. oh sorry" he realises he has interrupted them.

Axel throws over the pile of blankets on the bed "here take these downstairs I'll be down in a minute if Zan needs to sleep".

Adam: "Thanks man".

Axel turns his attention back to Blaze: "Sorry about him. What were you saying about your birthday?"

Blaze puts on a smile and avoids discussing it any further. "It doesn't matter, I just thought it would be my last birthday that's all. I'm lucky to have escaped when I did".

Axel: "I know it's weeks over due but when this is all over, I'm taking you to Switzerland to celebrate your birthday".

Blaze reacts surprised as his blue eyes beam up with excitement. "Switzerland?! Why Switzerland that's quite random isn't it?"

Axel smiles: "Best hot chocolate in the world"

Blaze: "makes sense". He moves forward to kiss her as she closes her eyes. She realises in the few seconds when they kiss how much she has missed this and how happy she is. Nothing can ever change the way they feel about each other, no matter how long they have been apart.

Axel pulls away for a moment "they'll probably need me downstairs, one of us has to stay up and keep watch".

Blaze doesn't let go of his hand as he gets up to leave. "Please stay here with me".

Axel: "Blaze I, I wanna take things slow and do right by you".

Blaze: "I didn't mean…. Just lay here next to me".

He gets inside the covers and puts his arms around her. Whatever is going on in the world outside, there's nowhere else either of them would rather be.


	23. Chapter 22- Lucid dreaming

**Chapter 22**

" _Why am I here?... Hello?" Blaze questions her surroundings. The air around her is cold but the view of the stars above in the night sky is beautiful as she stands looking out from an unlit porch. The house looks familiar yet she does not recall ever being here before._

 _She opens the door and walks down a narrow dark hallway until she sees a light beaming in the distance. As she approaches the light there appears to be noise coming from a party with guests talking amongst themselves. All of them begin to count down from ten as Blaze runs towards the end of the hall to the crowd…. "4, 3, 2, 1".. "Happy new year!" they cheer._

 _As Blaze reaches the party she hears several gun shots that stop her in her tracks. "No!" She calls out as she hears Mr X shooting her mother, brother and sister amongst the rest of the dead bodies in the large room._

 _The blood stained floor underneath her feet and the silence after the cheers and bullets are shocking for her as she kneels down next to their bodies knowing that it is too late to save them and that Mr X and his men have now disappeared._

 _She cradles their bodies and picks up each of the necklaces by their feet that Mr X threw on the floor._

" _I'll kill him, I swear. MR X! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" she shouts up to the ceiling at the top of her lungs with blood on her hands._

 _She looks down at her hands then looks up and suddenly she is elsewhere._

" _Honey do you mind passing me the salt?" Blaze is sat at a dining table seeing another version of herself on one side of it with her hair tied back neatly. She is wearing a cute blue dress and an apron whilst Jake is sat on the other side in his police uniform. Both of them are oblivious to her presence._

 _Jake: "I asked you to pass me the salt, it's a little bland"._

 _Blaze: "Sorry baby I thought you were trying to cut down so I put less in"._

 _Jake: "It's ok, thank you for dinner. You know it's our fifth wedding anniversary and I thought I'd surprise you"._

 _Blaze smiles: "really?"_

 _Jake: "Yeah how about we go back to London for the weekend?"_

 _Blaze: "I'd love that"._

 _Jake: "These are for you, I promise things are changing for the better just give me some time"._

 _He gets up and hands over to her a bouquet of roses. As she takes them and hugs him, she turns her gaze to make eye contact with Blaze sat at the table. Blaze is in shock when this version of herself sees her there. Blaze in the apron then turns her face revealing a large burn on the side of it caused by an iron pressed against it._

 _Blaze: "No, you have to get away from him! Listen to me, please don't go with him" she pleads with herself._

 _Blaze then takes her own initiative and grabs Jake's knife next to his plate and throws it towards his chest to kill him. She looks on in horror as the knife ends up in the chest of herself in the apron across the table._

 _Jake breaks his silence with her "you gotta stop blaming me for your problems Blaze. Ultimately you'll destroy yourself" he laughs out as he empties a jar of pills on the table. Suddenly her surroundings fade into a blur and in the blink of an eye she is standing captive in front of Mr X._

 _He takes a puff of his cigar and breaths in her face "you're power, everything you have, and everything you've had I've taken away. Now you're mine". He pulls off the chain around her neck with the rose gold eye pendant her family gave to her when she was a kid._

 _Blaze: "Never"._

 _They tie her to the chair to force feed her._

 _Mr X: "Oh but your mind is still here"._

 _Blaze: "No!" Suddenly energy bursts from her hands and lights up the room around her. The blue flames break the ropes that hold her hands down to the chair and destroy all of Dr Dham's equipment around her. More and more energy radiates out of her hands as she tries to kill Mr X. Second by second her surroundings are burning from her chi._

* * *

Axel: "What the hell…?" he jolts awake with the knife in his hand at the intruder in their room but sighs and drops it when he realises it's Adam.

Adam: "bro easy! It's 8am I was just coming to wake you".

Axel: "Shit" he puts his head back down on the pillow.

Adam: "Sorry I disturbed your spooning session but Tim wants you both down stairs".

Axel: "fuck Tim he don't give me orders".

Adam peers over towards Blaze next to Axel with her eyes closed twitching "hey is she still asleep?"

Axel touches her face "we have to get up….. wake up… shit" his hand is scalded after he touches her palm.

Adam: "Oh my God"

As Axel turns her around on her back they notice two flames appearing from Blaze's palms floating above them.

Axel: "Blaze wake up now I know you can hear me, what you're seeing is not real. He's already dead wake up please".

Adam: "who?"

Blaze opens her eyes in shock and catches her breath as her chi cuts out.

Axel: "you ok?"

She looks down at her hands which are now bleeding.

Adam: "I'll get you some bandages".

Blaze: "Yeah, it was just a bad dream. Thanks for waking me up".

Axel: "looks as if your chi is back".

Blaze gives him a smile "it's been months but I'm ready to use it". 

* * *

Zan peeks out of the window of the apartment. "Looks like Wood Oak City is going about it's daily business for a few hours until curfew at five. I need to stop by and gather a few records stored at Wood Oak library, anybody care to join me?"

Sammy: "Sure doc, I'll go with you".

Tim: "Before you both leave we need to discuss how we are going to rescue General Petrov. Also we need some supplies for the night, food water".

Adam: "Max and I can take care of that so what's the plan?"

Tim: "Zan, Adam and I will be stationed outside in each of three getaway vehicles. For this to work we will have to split up".

Blaze: "What about the rest of us?"

Tim: "The rest of you will be part of the big event they are hosting. Axel can you cook?"

Axel: "I'm pretty good".

Tim: "Good. The catering staff need you there at 3pm to prepare for tonight's dinner. You will find some valuable tools behind the ovens that no one else can get to due to the heat".

He continues "Sammy, you'll be needing this". He hands over an earpiece and a map of City Hall.

Sammy: "Why the map?"

Tim: "You'll be responsible for getting the general out of the complex and to one of the cars. There is an underground escape route you will need to navigate through".

He turns his attention to Max "you my friend are on the door tonight" he hands over to him a folded suit. "You will keep an eye on anyone going in and out of City Hall and any weapons they have. If the plan goes wrong plant this device and detonate the entrance." He hands over a small grenade.

Tim: "Lastly Blaze this is for you".

She laughs as he hands over to her what looks like a red magician's assistant outfit- a short red corset dress, stockings and a mascaraed mask.

Blaze: "And why must I wear this?"

Tim: "The dance act hired for the night has five members. I'm sure you will find a way to replace one of them, you're trained in this sort of thing aren't you?"

Blaze grins: "easy".

Tim: "right now that that's settled, let's discuss the general's escape plan". 

* * *

Zan: "Keep your head down and don't give them any eye contact whatsoever". He and Sammy cautiously walk past a parade of officers in the street amongst the civilians around them. Since 9am this morning the curfew was lifted and the general public have been allowed to go about their daily business such as buying food, going back to work and other every day aspects we take for granted. It is all surreal given how normal the atmosphere feels as if no bombs yesterday ever happened.

Of course certain things have remained restricted. Firstly Wood Oak City's communications have been cut including internet and phone signals. Also many of the routes out of the city have been blocked by road, the airport still remains closed and all television and media have been taken over by Neo Chaos. Anyone caught trying to flee the city or get in has been taken in as prisoner or killed. The same goes for anyone who breaks curfew in place from 5pm. It's the syndicate's best way to control Central district whilst expanding their territories outwards towards Red and Green District.

Zan and Sammy walk up the steps of Wood Oak Central library. The doctor uses his own key card to enter the premises whilst Sammy follows. The building itself is beautiful and old with high ceilings and carved walls. The type of place that could have been a palace two hundred years ago.

The two of them walk up to the 3rd floor.

"So what are we looking for exactly?" Sammy asks as he delves through a shelf of books. He pulls one out with the title 'how to find your inner zen'.

Zan ignores him as Sammy inquisitively looks at the blurb on the book. "Is this for real?" he comments. "These people who wrote this must have been doing drugs or something".

Zan takes out an old dusty book at the back of one of the shelves. After opening it he pulls out a key and uses it to open a door imbedded into the wall behind one of the book shelves.

Sammy looks on in amazement as he would never have noticed the door back there.

The two of them then enter and walk up a set of spiral stairs embedded around the walls of the interior. They then reach an old abandoned lab with at least ten filing cabinets.

Sammy: "What is this place?"

Zan smiles at him: "my old lab, before I became what I am. Before I returned to Japan I studied here in Wood Oak City. I was sent here to carry out research for three years. These were my findings".

He hands over to Sammy five different folders to place inside his rucksack. Whilst Sammy puts them in his bag, Zan discretely takes out one last folder and places it inside his inner coat pocket without Sammy seeing it.

Suddenly they hear screaming coming from the streets outside.

Zan: "Come on, we have to get out of here".

The two of them close the door and run all the way down the stairs until they are back in the main public and modern part of the library. They then run down some more steps until they are outside.

Sammy quickly pulls Zan back around the corner of the street where the two of them hide behind some large bins. They spot two police officers beating two protestors against the curfew in front of a crowd of people.

"Check their ID cards" one of them orders.

The ten police officers force the crowd of around 30 people to line up. "We will shoot anyone who fails to cooperate" one of them shots before he shoots dead the two men laying on the ground. The crowd of onlookers immediately follow their orders in fear for their lives.

Sammy can't help but feel nervous as he and Zan watch from behind the bins.

Zan gives him a reassuring glance to calm his nerves as they look on in horror.

Sammy whispers: "I have to do something" but Zan stops him as he tries to get up.

Zan: "No, there will be a time and a place but it is not now".

One of the officers addresses the now silent crowd. "Any doctors, researchers, teachers and nurses step forward now". Six out of the thirty step forward out of the line. Suddenly a group of eight men on jet packs fly onto the scene from around the corner. Jet walks forward with a grin on his face as one uniformed officer addresses him. "What should we do with them, sir?"

Jet: "We'll take it from here. His men pick up the six citizens standing and quickly fly them away from the scene.

Jet then turns to the officer "enforce order 33".

The crowd of men, women and children scream and panic as they are escorted away by the team of robots dressed in uniform. They beg and plead but little is known of their fate.

Jet: "Good work for now. Take them immediately to Diamond, you know what to do from there. And not a word of this goes out, we do not wish to alarm the other citizens of Wood Oak whilst they think we are making the city safe again".

"Yes sir" the officer replies as a helicopter circles above before Jet flies up to grab it's ladder and disappear. The wind and noise from above make it impossible for Zan and Sammy to hear any more of their conversation.

Sammy: "Who the hell is diamond?"

Zan: "I don't know but we have to get back to the others". When the coast is clear, Sammy and Zan quickly make their way back to the apartment half a mile away.


	24. Chapter 23- City Hall mission

**Chapter 23**

Adam patiently waits around the corner from city hall. He is parked up in a white van, armed with several firearms- never too many for an emergency. At the moment during 7pm the streets are empty as curfew is in place. He radios over to Tim who is parked around the other side of city hall. They have been stationed in their places since 4pm so that any officials do not suspect that anyone has broken curfew.

Adam: "Any sign of him yet?"

Tim: "General Petrov's car arrived five minutes ago. He was escorted inside the building with Yasha and her men from what I could see. Max will recognise who they are".

Adam: "Is he still in view by the entrance?"

Tim: "Yes".

Adam: "Good, seems like everything is going to plan. By 7:30 no one else should be entering that building or coming out".

Tim: "Patience is a virtue Hunter".

Adam: "Yeah well we need to stick to the plan, my three friends and kid brother are still coming out of that building alive you hear me?"

Tim: "I understand".

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, food is being prepared for at least eighty guests in City Hall tonight including several of the general's men, the corrupted politicians, councillors, police officials and scientists who are currently running the city. The whole reception will be surrounded by dozens of robotic security officers. It's purpose is to 'stabilise' the situation in Wood Oak City and make peace with the Lima nations who will play a part in this process.

Axel shouts towards the other two chefs in the kitchen "nice work guys, starters are going out now!" as he anxiously looks up at the clock on the wall.

Axel: "after the mains go out in an hour you guys can take a break. Remember, the general is allergic to shellfish and all plates need to go past me ok?"

"yes chef" they respond.

He sighs and wipes the sweat off his forehead on his sleeve. They have been working four hours straight and the kitchen is as hot as a sauna. Although this is not his regular job, Axel is ready for any challenge he has to face so that Tim's plan can follow through.

Outside Zan is sat inside a vehicle next to Sammy. He hands over to him a map and tracking device "you ready?" he asks.

Sammy: "Yeah" he replies determined.

They inspect their surroundings for any officers before getting out of the car.

"Power up!" With ease, Zan busts open a closed fire escape door as part of the basement for one of the buildings.

Zan: "Go through these old offices all the way to the other side. When you get out you will find a sewage gate. Go through this and it will lead you underneath city hall. The door into the building from below will be marked so do not worry if you lose the map".

Sammy: "Ok I know! We've been through this a million times today".

Zan: "Ok, just be careful".

Sammy gives him a nod before placing on his ski mask then gliding with his roller skates through the entrance.

"Doors all sealed now, make sure no one else goes through I'm going for a cigarette break" one of the guards by the entrance of city hall orders Max.

Max: "Mind if I have one myself?"

"Sure" the guard says as he offers Max a cigarette. In doing so Max grabs his arm and breaks it within a split second. He then punches the man in the face and knocks him out.

"Hey what are you doing?!" shouts the other guard.

Before he can shout any more, Adam slits his throat.

Max: "Thanks man".

Adam: "Here, you'll be needing this in half an hour" he throws over to Max another aka 47.

He also carries over a heavy box with a series of wires and explosives.

Adam: "We need to be quick in setting this up. Tim will radio if he sees any more officers coming". They start taping the wires to the steps of the entrance and around the walls. Max glances at the CCTV above them.

Adam: "Oh you don't need to worry about those, Luca dealt with them before we got here".

Max gives him a relieved smile as they continue.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Axel hurries the other two chefs along who are taking his instructions. "hey I need those surf and turfs plated up faster!" He orders.

"Yes chef" they respond.

Axel observes every plate as it leaves the kitchen for each table.

Axel: "Which one is for the General?"

"This one" one of the chefs remarks. Axel sees that there are no shrimps or lobster sauce on this plate.

Axel: "Thanks, don't even put the lobster sauce on this one he can't have that".

He carefully observes each plate going out to the guests.

Axel: "good job, your work here is done go and get some rest".

"What about the deserts?" one of the chefs questions him.

Axel: "Don't worry I got that all set up, you both have worked hard enough and will still get the full pay for tonight. Go home I'll clean up".

"Thanks chef!" the two young guys enthusiastically respond before they take off their aprons and leave.

Once they are gone, Axel opens a shaft underneath the floor as Sammy climbs out.

Sammy: "What took you so long?!"

Axel: "I had to make sure those steaks weren't blue" he jokes.

Sammy: "Very funny! It stinks down there! I'm starving now". He walks over to one of the spare plates of food.

Axel: "No! don't eat it. That lobster sauce contains something nasty that will kick into effect during the next twenty minutes".

Sammy: "Geez so that's how you guys planned on taking out those motherfuckers- nerve poison eh? I'm impressed!"

Sammy: "What the…?" He notices Axel moving a hot oven forward then realises that the heat from the metallic panels won't burn his hands.

Axel: "You'll be needing this in 20 minutes" He passes Sammy a handgun then takes out two more for himself.

Sammy: "So what now?"

Axel: "We wait for the entertainment to start".

City Hall is extravagant as ever tonight with Wood Oak's upper class families present who are backing Neo Chaos along with Wood Oak's corrupted politicians. General Petrov is sat next to two of his men along with Yasha, Electra and Dr Dham on his table. The guests chime their champagne glasses together and pose for the camera.

Electra who is wearing a long white dress and gloves whispers in Yasha's ear. "With this publicity, the people of Wood Oak City will believe that we have their best interests at heart in creating this peace deal with Lima. They only have to look at the control we have over this territory."

Yasha: "And when the officials accept the rest of our proposals, Mr X can come back into the picture".

Electra: "Would you excuse me darling, I have to get my speech ready".

Yasha smiles "of course".

General Petrov sits quietly in front of the stage on their table and whispers to one of his men before the group start tucking into their main course. The scars on his face each tell a story of every battle the General has endured. He and his men took over the Lima nations three years ago after a military coup. Since then, their territories have changed in some ways for the better and some ways for the worst.

To start with, he and his team abolished slavery and helped to provide care and homes for the poorest in their society. At the same time, the Lima nations disconnected from the rest of the world and has remained a private, secretive nation with limited tourism visas handed out as well as no media. It is rare that the general makes a public appearance and many outside of the Lima nations would not recognise his face as he always conceals himself when cameras are involved.

The whole hall remain silent as Electra takes to the stand. She smiles at her audience before addressing them.

Electra: "I will make this short and sweet as I am interrupting your dinner but I would like to say a few words. Thanks to our intervention and security, we have made Wood Oak City a better place and no crimes have been reported today. Our curfew system and selective civilian programme will make Wood Oak City one of the most powerful, intellectual and advanced societies in the world. Like our neighbours, the Lima nations, we too defy globalisation and wish to control our own districts in a way that makes us superior. Our weapons programme is no secret and thanks to the cooperation of the people in this room, we have made a peace treaty with Lima that will keep both of our nations safe from the rest of the world and one another." She smiles towards the General.

"So tonight, relax and enjoy the show for tomorrow we create a new day, a new alliance and a new Wood Oak City".

The guests applaud before they continue with their dinner as the entertainment of the evening waits backstage for their cue.

Blaze looks down at one of the dancers that she has tied up with their hands behind their back and a cloth tied around their mouth.

"I'm sorry but this is necessary. Your friends will untie you soon, all I can say is run away when they do". She shuts the dressing room door then fits her black feathered mascaraed mask over her face.

"Hey where you been? We're about to go on stage!"

Blaze gives another dancer a smile as they wait behind the curtain in the wings. Although she paid attention to the rehearsal of this routine earlier, she has no choice but to wing it on stage and follow the others.

The music starts and the group of six ladies and four men take to the stage to perform their dance routine. It's difficult, but Blaze manages to keep up with the five minute choreography behind the others.

The group then clap and run into the audience to get the guests dancing and to bring a few selected guests up to the stage for their own mini dance off. Blaze follows her orders and heads straight to General Petrov's table however she hesitates and pauses in shock when she takes a look at his face.

Max and Adam inspect the CCTV from outside. "What the hell is she doing?" Adam quizzes.

Meanwhile inside the hall, Blaze can't help but think to herself 'how can this be?' She finally puts her shock aside and persuades the General to join her on the stage with the others whilst Yasha watches him leave the table with concern on her face.

Suddenly plates start to break and fall, people start to scream as several guests collapse on the floor or with their heads on the table. Yasha starts to breathe heavily and holds her throat as she falls on the floor out of her chair. Everything around her is a blur right now with officers shouting and trying to escort the most important guests out of the room. She realises that someone has attempted to poison them as Yasha manages to crawl her way to the entrance of the hall amongst the rest of the panicking guests trying to escape but then collapsing.

Blaze holds a knife behind General Petrov's back and pushes him towards the backstage area.

Blaze: "Keep walking" she orders.

General Petrov: "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"We're here to rescue you from the syndicate" Sammy comments as he meets the two of them.

Blaze shoots two officers as the three of them run towards the kitchens. When they get there, Axel already has the underground hatch open for Sammy and the General to climb down and escape.

"Use this!" He throws a bazooka towards Blaze who then immediately fires it at the several officers who were chasing them. Within seconds, the kitchen becomes a firing zone.

Axel and Blaze each take cover behind several fridges and cupboards to avoid the gun fire and shoot back. Once they are out of bullets and the officers draw in closer, without hesitation they come out and start fighting. Both of them use their chi against several robotic officers with ease as well as their fighting skills. The whole kitchen is now full of smoke and flickering lights.

Once all the officers are down, Axel radios Adam outside.

"Get ready, we're on our way out!"

Adam's voice echos through the radio "copy that!"

"Not so fast!" a voice shouts out behind them.

Axel readies his fists and says "what you waiting for Jet? Give it your best shot!"

Suddenly Jet flies forward towards him with his fist first. Axel quickly reacts with his dragon wing move using his chi which sends him crashing against a fridge whilst Jet crashes against a wall from the impact.

Blaze immediately grabs several knives and throws them towards Jet from four metres away. She then summersaults forward and kicks him in the chest. He then counter attacks with a series of kicks and punches as Blaze blocks his efforts.

Jet: "So you got your chi back then, how wonderful!" he comments with sarcasm as he grabs Blaze and picks her up off the floor to fly upwards with his Jet pack.

Suddenly he realises something is wrong as they are only able to ascend a metre off the floor and no further before the two of them fall back down on the ground. He then notices that Axel threw a knife into his jet pack that pierced it with fuel now leaking.

Axel smiles as he kicks Jet in the face then lifts him off the ground to continuously punch him and give him a beating until one side of his face is unrecognisable.

Jet shouts out in agony with every punch until he falls on the ground.

Axel: "Now you're going to die". At that moment his radio signals again.

Adam's voice echos: "Sammy is out. Where are you both?!"

Axel: "We'l be out in a minute" he replies then turns to Blaze "come on let's go, more enforcements are coming".

Blaze: "Go! I'll be out in a second, there something I gotta do first" her eyes turn towards Jet as Axel becomes occupied when he has to clear their exit outside the kitchen where two more officers have been standing by.

Blaze smiles at Jet who is sat beaten down and helpless against a wall but conscious. As she walks towards him she grabs a large kitchen knife then crouches down to quietly talk in his ear.

Blaze questions him: "you remember don't you?"

Jet laughs: "remember what bitch?" he replies carelessly as he spits out blood from his mouth.

Blaze talks in a calm manor "I heard everything. Outside my cell the night you waited in line so eagerly for your turn… remember?"

Jet grins: "yeah, shame about that because I would have…" before he can finish his sentence she stabs him in the groin and twists the knife. He gasps in shock and immense pain.

Blaze: "you don't understand how long I've been waiting to do this. Goodbye Jet".

She leaves him to die and exits the kitchen past a group of officers laying on the floor that Axel just dealt with. As she leaves the fire exit, a car pulls up outside.

Tim: "Get in!"

Blaze looks back then jumps in as Tim radios to Max "all clear".

A second later and all entrances to City Hall explode and are up in flames. Tim smiles at Blaze in the back of the car as he screeches round a corner.

Tim: "no one is getting out of that building alive after the chemical in their food and those explosions- Electra, Yasha, Dr Dham all of those Neo Chaos thugs. We did it! Now we can take back this city and restore peace".

Blaze ignores him and stares out of the window in her own world.

Tim: "I thought you'd be happy?! I told you my plan would work!" he is still in a celebratory mood.

Blaze: "Yeah well it's not over until all of our enemies are dead. Electra and Yasha were not the highest rankers here- you're forgetting my chi is stored elsewhere".

Tim: "Whatever Blaze, your never satisfied are you?"

She turns on him, pulling out a handgun and pointing it to his head as he looks at her through the driver's mirror.

Blaze: "let's get one thing straight, your plan tonight may have been a success but don't pretend for one second that we are great working together. You've always hated me and sided with your family. When this is all over, if I see you again I'll kill you". She lowers the gun and the rest of the drive is a bitter sweet silence.


	25. Chapter 24 -General Petrov

**Chapter 24**

Max hands over to General Petrov a glass of whiskey. "Looks like the power is finally back on in the building". He looks around to see a light flickering.

Sammy: "Yeah and people are finally feeling safe to go back on the streets."

Axel is next to walk in with news. "I just spoke to Corporal Basset over the phone. Earlier they managed to get more officers into the city who have done a great job so far in restoring everything. Communications, electricity… he says that everything will feel back to normal by tomorrow".

Sammy: "great because I wanna go home now, it's been three days since we been stuck in this apartment!"

Axel turns to Max "try giving Eliza a call, your cell should work now. Sammy I think it's safe enough to go for a walk and get a pizza while you're at it". He hands him $10.

Sammy: "yes!"

Axel: "Max go with him just in case"

Sammy's tone changes: "what? Really?!"

Axel: "yeah, your bro will lose his mind if he finds out I sent you out there alone".

Sammy: "I'm almost 17! You were fighting in warzones when you were my age!"

Axel: "yeah and look at me now- still fighting whereas your brother has a lot more going for him. Now beat it".

The General smiles up at them from his chair "the boy has a lot of fight in him, he'll serve your nation well one day".

Axel: "he already does- he's a brave kid, stupid sometimes but he'll grow up".

General Petrov smiles: "as you did no doubt".

Axel sits down and joins him with another glass "I think about it every day".

Petrov: "what?"

Axel: "The warzone we were in. How many soldiers we lost, civilians, the things we saw. I hope Sammy never has to experience that".

Petrov: "I understand. We can only learn to live with our past. From one soldier to another both of us have lost a great deal."

Axel: "Why did you return to the military then after years of being discharged?"

Petrov: "Well, I travelled the world until I settled down in one place with my family, changed my name, changed my life but no where was ever home. When I lost it all again I left and found myself in Lima. After the coup, the others followed me in changing Lima for the better. It doesn't matter how long you have been fighting, you are either a natural born leader or you're not. You have those qualities Officer Stone".

Axel: "Nah I'm not interested in going back. My life is here".

Petrov: "Very well. So when can I return home?"

Axel: "When it is safe to do so Hunter and I will escort you back to Lima. But first, as agreed you take us to the plant where the syndicates' weapons are being built."

Petrov: "ok, tomorrow we head north of Wood Oak City".

Axel: "Get some sleep, it's going to be a long journey".

Axel leaves him some pillows and a blanket in one of the bedrooms of Tim's apartment upstairs. As he walks down the stairs past the bathroom he finds Adam.

Adam: "so did it work?"

Axel: "yeah, he's agreed to take us to the bomb factory if we take him back to Lima after".

Adam: "Lima? That empty baron place is full of citizens and criminals fucked up in the head from all the radioactivity there. There's no way in hell I'm going…"

Axel: "Don't worry, you don't have to".

Adam: "Hey, look I'm sorry".

Axel: "Zan will end his life when this is over. The man doesn't deserve to live, he made that country worse and made it a threat to the rest of the world."

Adam: "then whose going to become it's leader?"

Axel: "I don't know but something is not right. It's not our problem though".

Adam looks at his watch changing the subject "is it really 10pm already? Damn this day has gone fast, Sammy and Max better be back soon I'm hungry! And where the fuck is Blaze?"

Axel: "Don't ask. All I know is she took several firearms, grenades and Max's car. She's trying to find any Neo Chaos members and corrupted officers left to clean up the city. I wasn't going to stop her".

Adam: "She's been acting so strange since we got back from City Hall. I thought you'd be out there fighting with her?"

Axel: "We got our priorities here in finding these weapons. If she wants to take matters into her own hands, Blaze is welcome to do her own thing."

Adam: "But haven't you noticed somethings not right".

Axel: "Again, not my problem. She can look after herself".

Two hours later and the group are sat with three finished pizza boxes when they hear the front door opening.

Blaze: "It's ok it's me, sorry I'm late." The guys lower their guns as they sit back down.

She then throws a folder on the front room table.

"What's this?" Adam questions her.

Blaze gives him a smile "remember they were taking the citizens they captured to 'diamond'?"

Sammy: "yeah! That day outside the library we overheard this. Who is it?"

Blaze: "It's not a person, it's a place".

The guys around the table look up at her inquisitively.

Blaze: "I found out that 'diamond' is the syndicate code name for a company called RoboCy. See their logo on the paperwork?"

They glance at the documents in front of them.

Adam: "So this is where they are taking civilians to turn them into cyborgs… great!"

Blaze: "It's our best shot. I'm guessing the syndicate captured the General upstairs for this purpose. Hundreds of civilians have gone missing since Neo Chaos took over the streets. We have to find them!"

Sammy: "Maybe this is where they have the Rakushin stored".

Zan: "Tomorrow the General has agreed to take us to a control centre so that the bomb threatening his country can be destroyed. I am honouring that arrangement".

Axel: "As am I".

Blaze: "How do you know that RoboCy is not the new syndicate HQ? Or their bomb factory with my power stored?"

Zan: "Diamond does not have the capacity or resources to launch such a weapon the scale of one capable of destroying a whole nation".

Blaze: "you don't know that!"

Zan: "YES I do!"

He takes out of his bag identical paperwork to the documents Blaze found as well as company ownership contracts.

Blaze looks at him concerned as she reads through the contracts. "RoboCy- established in 1980. Research and Development into cyborg Technology. Founder and Owner…. Dr Gilbert Zan."

She pauses and looks up at him. "It get's better- over twenty humans were tested and placed into a cyborg development program in the first week of incorporation….. you traitor!"

She tries to run forward to attack Zan but Adam and Axel stop her.

Blaze: "Let me go! Can't you see he's been lying to us all this time? He has owned RoboCy for years and is responsible for the creation of this programme… how can you live with yourself Zan?!"

Adam: "Just sit down, please."

Blaze looks at Adam and Axel in the eye "you knew?!"

Axel: "My parents and I knew about RoboCy when Zan first came to Wood Oak City".

Adam: "He came clean to the rest of us when he started working alongside WOPD. He showed us the ins and outs, taught us how to find and destroy Rakushin, why the Yamato were working with the syndicate. None of what we've achieved so far, the cases we've cracked would never have been possible to solve without his inside knowledge."

Zan: "Please, let me explain.."

Blaze laughs: "we are in this mess because of what you started all those years ago!"

Zan: "And I regret everything, look at what it turned me into".

Blaze shakes her head: "I don't buy it. He created the destruction here, because of him the syndicate started and everything after that".

Zan: "I'm sorry I never told you".

Blaze: "You never told me because you knew I would destroy everything you worked so hard to build. You knew my power was capable of destroying your teachers, your research, your RoboCy".

Zan: "That's not true! All I've ever done is protect you and guide you down the right path. Your power, your potential, your fight grew because I showed you the way".

Blaze: "I hate you. Do you think I wanted this life?" she replies with anger.

Zan: "Whether you accept it or not, your purpose still is to fulfil a prophesy that will bring peace, will undo all of the evil the Yamato have inflicted on the world and will destroy them, you've seen the visions yourself. Stop denying who you are and who you'll become".

Blaze: "I've heard enough". She shrugs off Adam and Axel.

Blaze: "Don't worry, I should but I won't kill him yet. I'm leaving". She gives Axel a hateful stare as she walks out the door.

Adam sighs then questions Zan "so her chi is really that powerful that she is the one the Yamato believe will destroy them?… looks like your power is second rate Ax". He nudges his friend, making light of the situation he thinks is a load of bull.

Axel: "Shut up Adam!".

Adam: "So is Blaze's chi really that powerful? If it is and that bomb goes off were screwed".

Zan: "Both Blaze's, Axel's and even Shiva's chi have the same intensity on this Earth".

Max: "So why is this so called Yamato warrior prophesy predicting Blaze as the one who will destroy them?"

Zan: "That's what she thinks but it doesn't, she's not the chosen one with power from the stars."

Adam: "So if neither of them are the one who supposedly is going to end all this, then who is?"

Zan: "I don't have that answer". He locks eyes with Axel.

Zan: "But you will know when you meet them and if they refuse or side with evil, you will have to kill them". 

* * *

The next morning the group get ready to make their journey North of the city where General Petrov will direct them to the hidden syndicate weapons plant. Adam and Axel pack their ammo next to each other in the kitchen.

Adam: "So has she called yet?"

Axel: "Nope. Blaze knows the plan so if she wants to join us she will find us".

Suddenly Tim Murphy storms through the room with a phone in his hand and a look of horror on his face.

Adam: "What's wrong?"

He shakes as he hands over the phone to Axel.

Axel: "Who is this?"

Electra: "You didn't think that you killed us off that easily did you? I admit, you hurt us bad in damaging our robotic officers who had never been exposed to fire and I lost several fighters".

Axel: "Your fight is over now, the city is back on it's feet".

Electra: "hmmm yes I suppose… for now".

Axel: "We will find you".

Electra: "Yes, I will count on that too. Have you asked Tim yet why he is in shock?" she laughs.

Axel: "What have you done Electra?!" He puts the phone of loud speaker.

Electra: "Tell Tim, if he ever wants to see his beloved wife Fiona and his fifteen year old daughter, you need to follow my instructions."

Axel: "How do we know they are alive?"

Fiona's voice echoes from the phone "Tim? Tim please, please help us. They found us and now were…"

Tim: "Fiona? Lauren? Oh my God!" He paces up and down the room panicking.

Electra: "Put Axel back on the line".

Axel angrily replies to her "What do you want in return?"

Electra: "Bring General Petrov to Sky tower by sundown".

 _#Hangs up#_

Adam: "I'll inform Chief Clark and any officers left he'l send as back up".

Axel: "They chose sky tower to eliminate the threat of any snipers. They'll see backup coming from a mile."

Adam: "What about the chopper?"

Axel: "They're smart, I'm guessing they'll be holding more hostages if we don't cooperate or the bomb were looking for. The main thing is to get Fiona and Lauren out of there safely first by surrounding the building."

Tim panics and grabs Axel's shirt "please, please help my family get out of there".

Axel: "We will, they want me and the General. I promise we will get your wife and daughter out of there. Max go and wake up Petrov, we need to give him up now!"

Max runs back downstairs moments later "he's gone! He's not there!" He shouts.

Tim: "WHAT?!... How did he…?"

Axel: "He didn't try to escape. I think I know where he is, Zan direct us to RoboCy HQ we need to get there as quickly as possible".

Zan: "It's over a two hour drive from the city, we don't have much time".


	26. Chapter 25- Chi

**Chapter 25**

"Keep walking" Blaze orders the General as the two of them walk through a forest within a mile of RoboCy HQ.

General Petrov: "Where are you taking me?"

Blaze: "You see that building over there? Hundreds of civilians were taken there to be transformed against their will because of your alliance with Neo Chaos".

Petrov: "I don't know what you are talking about".

Blaze: "And I know exactly who you are".

They walk a further half mile until they reach an abandoned underground tunnel. Blaze then ties him up to one of the pipes on the wall of the tunnel.

"Those cyborgs in that building are already dead! I know this" he remarks.

Blaze: "And I've already freed them, well the ones who are still functioning humans. And all those scientists you funded to destroy this city are now dead. Just take a look over there".

She shines her torch at the back of the tunnel where three scientists in blood stained lab coats are hanging dead.

Petrov: "You don't know what you've done, you will die for this!"

Blaze lights up a ball of energy from her hand then takes down her hood. "That's what you said last time you tried to have me killed…. I wonder how long it will take to burn you alive".

Petrov glares at her with shock: "Why are you doing this!? I am a hostage here!"

Blaze: "Cut the bullshit. You still have no idea who I am do you? You persuaded my parents to have me killed but my father refused to do it so he sent me away. Then thanks to you, the rest of my family are now dead!"

Petrov looks at her with confusion "I don't understand".

Blaze: "Miraculously, somehow Mr X failed to kill you and now you are forever in his debt working alongside his syndicate. You fled to the Lima nations, changed part of your name and rose to power. Smart but I knew as soon as I saw you at City Hall that I had to kill you".

Petrov: "Who are you? What are you talking about? After the accident Dr Dham saved me. I owe him my life! I was born and bred in Lima and I will die in Lima!"

Blaze looks into his eyes realising that he has no recollection of her.

Blaze: "It's all a lie. You never had an accident, Dr Dham saved you alright but wiped your memory and made sure things would stay that way by sending you to Lima."

Petrov looks into her eyes: "Who are you?"

Blaze looks at him with sadness: "Blaze, your niece. You're supposed to be dead, Mr X killed you along with the rest of our family".

Petrov: "I have no niece. I don't know what you're talking about".

Blaze: "Once you ordered my parents to kill me, I'll never forgive you for that".

Without saying anymore, she takes out a petrol tank from her bag and pours the liquid over him.

Petrov shouts and pleads with her "No! Please don't! I don't remember you have the wrong person!"

Blaze: "It's too late for that, Uncle". She lights a small orb from her palm, ready to torch the General up in flames.

"WAIT!" calls a voice from the outside of the tunnel. As Blaze turns around when Axel runs in.

Blaze: "He's a traitor, just like Zan and he needs to die".

Axel: "he has access to the bombs we've been searching for. I can't let you do this"

Blaze: "Get out of my way, this is between my uncle and I!"

Axel: "your uncle? I thought he was dead".

Blaze: "Yeah well he is about to die" she creates another energy ball.

Axel: "Blaze I'm begging you not to do this, we need him alive".

Blaze: "What kind of man orders the murder of his 11 year old niece? He doesn't deserve to live!"

Axel stands in her way to stop her projecting the energy ball. "I'm sorry you had to go through that and when this is all over, you can do what you want with him but if we don't take him to sky tower by sundown, Electra will kill Tim's wife and daughter".

Blaze: "I set those civilians trapped in that building free last night, we don't need him to rescue two hostages or to find the bombs".

Axel: "I know you and I know your angry right now, you have every right to be but if you go through with this and an innocent woman and child dies when we could have prevented it, you won't be able to live with yourself".

Blaze closes her palm and sighs knowing that Axel is right.

Blaze: "Ok, have it your way". She walks away feeling defeated.

Axel: "Blaze, wait"

She turns around and gives him the 'what?' stare as Adam and Max walk past them to untie General Petrov.

Axel: "we need to talk".

Blaze replies unenthusiastically: "What is there left to talk about?" They start walking out of the tunnel deeper into the forest. It's noon so the day is much brighter than it was earlier when Blaze arrived here. As they walk further away from the tunnel, the smell of the fresh summers air kicks in and the winds blowing blossoms from the end of spring create a mixture of colours throughout the forest.

Axel: "Since you got your chi back, you seem different".

Blaze: "How?" She continues to walk slightly in front of him.

Axel: "Jet, the General, your anger with Zan, those scientists you hung…"

Blaze: "I'm just using this power for some good for once- to clean up the city."

Axel: "Are you still planning to kill Zan then?"

Blaze: "Is that what this 'talk' of yours is about? You're so concerned about your friend but he's a traitor, I have no disregard for traitors".

Axel: "no, you have no mercy on people who you think are your enemies. He made a mistake now Zan has to live with it."

Blaze stops and turns around to face him: "and where was that mercy when my enemies took my power away?" She turns her arm and raises the sleeve of her jacket to reveal the red circles still there from Dham's experiments.

Blaze: "I hate this world more than ever right now".

Axel: "and we will bring to justice and arrest every one of them in this world who took your power."

Blaze shakes her head: "No, I made myself a promise. The day I got my chi back is the day I kill all of those who ever made me suffer. General Petrov is just one of many lives I will end".

Axel: "You can't just go around and kill…"

Blaze: "You heard it yourself, I'm the one who will end this. I'm the chosen one who will destroy the Yamato warriors and the rest of the syndicate, that's my purpose. My power is stronger than yours and Shiva's put together".

Axel: "No it's not".

"Kikosho" she pushes two strong blue energy flames from the palms of her hands out in front of her that stop centimetres from Axel's face. He then counteracts with flames from his own hands. As they struggle to defeat each other's power, between them is a blinding green flame as a mixture of both of their chis.

The flame intensifies in a vacuum until they cannot see or hear one another even from a metre away from each other. It lasts for what seems minutes until eventually the vacuum sparks and the impact throws both of them apart backwards through the air then onto the ground.

It feels like it has been hours when Blaze finally opens her eyes and sees the top of the trees and the now cloudy sky. She catches her breath then crawls over towards Axel who seems to be lying on his back unconscious on the ground a couple of metres away.

Blaze nudges him: "wake up, we're ok. I hate to admit it but you were right".

She nudges his body again "come on wake up, your head will hurt when you adjust to the light… Axel?... oh my God, oh my God, no, no, please wake up". She starts to panic as she puts her hands on his face.

Blaze "come on, you have to wake up… I'm so sorry I did this, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Axel?"

A few more seconds pass but there is still no response from him.

Blaze: "Please wake up… I love you so much".

He finally opens his eyes with a grin on his face that turns into hysterical laughter in front of a puzzled Blaze… "Ok I'll stop now!" he says.

Blaze slaps him across the shoulder "are you crazy?! Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Axel: "You're the one who wanted to test your chi against mine! And you admitted I was right… amongst other things". He looks up and gazes into her blue eyes before touching her face and leaning in to kiss her. She closes her eyes and suddenly feels like she is no longer alone. It's almost as if he knew all along what she was thinking.

"You can stop hating the world now" Axel calmly says to her as Blaze smiles back at him.

 _#Phone rings#_

Axel: "Adam?... Yeah we're on our way".

That phone call couldn't of come at a worse time Blaze thinks to herself. If only that moment of serenity lasted forever.


	27. Chapter 26 - Hostage exchange

**Chapter 26**

Axel, Adam, Zan and Tim stand with General Petrov thirty metres away from the entrance of sky tower. They wait patiently for Electra and her team to appear with the hostages.

General Petrov: "This wasn't part of our arrangement, you said you would take me back to Lima not hand me over to Neo Chaos!"

Adam: "Just be quiet and do as they say!"

The group gaze up at the magnificent sixty three floor glass tower with hope that Lauren and Fiona are unharmed whilst feeling the uncertainty of the gamble they are about to take. The team were fortunate to make it in time for 8pm sundown as the temperature around them starts to drop whilst the winds surrounding the nearby skyscrapers start to intensify from the purple skies.

Finally Electra appears alongside the rest of her surviving loyal fighters who were not present at city hall the other night including four signals, two other women with whips and three Kung Fu fighters. The two ladies with her force Fiona out of the doors of the building with her hands tied up in front of her.

Tim shouts out: "Fiona! Are you ok, baby don't worry were coming for you!" He steps forward but halts as Electra breaks her silence through a tanoy.

Electra: "One more step forward and my men will shoot her". Fiona stands in front of her shaken whilst a gun is held against the back of her head.

Axel: "We've delivered the General, if you want him give us both hostages".

Electra laughs: "No, you seem to underestimate me. I know the rest of your team are on the way to finding those bombs and I know you have backup stationed. You of all people should understand that I never put all my eggs into one basket!"

There is a lengthy silence while Tim panics at the fact that they still have his daughter elsewhere. Axel stops him from charging forward "she's inside the building I know it and I promised you we will get her back. Max, Blaze and Sammy are stationed on the other side and they will find a way to get in. Just trust me on this".

Electra interrupts through her tanoy: "When I count to three, General Petrov will walk slowly towards us and in exchange Fiona will walk towards you. No one else move or we shoot her! One, two, three…"

A nervous General Petrov and Tim's trembling wife walk towards one another slowly in silence with guns pointing towards them from behind.

Electra shouts out: "keep walking General" as he hesitates and looks back towards Axel.

It takes Petrov and Fiona a minute to get half way as they slowly walk past each other. Tim tries to give his wife a reassuring smile when she gets past half way whilst the others around him point their guns forward towards Electra and her fighters.

Tim: "Baby it's going to be ok, just keep walking slowly towards us". Tears start rolling down Fiona's eyes once she is closer to them.

Abruptly, the General succumbs to his fears and starts running back towards Tim and the others. Electra's men immediately shoot him down and in a split second Fiona pauses as one of the bullets passes through her back and stomach.

"No!" Tim shouts out as the others around him start to fire at Electra and her fighters. Amongst the shooting around him, Tim's world comes crashing down as he cradles his wife's body where she is heavily bleeding on the ground in his arms.

Adam quickly pulls them up off the floor to avoid getting caught in the gun fire. "We have to go and get her to somewhere safe!" He shoots forward at the same time as he tries to protect them. The group notice Electra leaving her men and walking into the building. Adam immediately pulls out his radio whilst taking cover "Electra's headed inside the building!" They then hear an explosion from the other side as a blacked out car speeds and crashes through the glass entrance of the other side of sky tower.

Airbags inside the car immediately inflate and an alarm signals as Blaze and Max look back at Sammy on the back seat who has blood on his forehead.

Blaze quizzes him from the driver's seat as the three of them catch their breaths after the collision.

"You ok Sammy?" He gives her a nod as Max hands over her gun before they step out of the car. Suddenly Electra and a signal are pointing their guns at Blaze and Max.

Electra: "So we meet again Blaze. I owe you a beating for what you did back at Metro City".

Blaze smiles with her gun also in Electra's face "too bad I didn't get round to killing you that day".

Electra: "Lower your weapons or Murphy's daughter dies upstairs".

Blaze glances and Max as he gives her a nod before their guns are lowered and taken away by the rest of the signals. Blaze orders Sammy to get out of the car. "Sammy go and find Lauren for us".

Electra smiles as more fighters enter the ground floor from upstairs "that's better isn't it! Just like old times Blaze huh?"

Max: "You fucking putana you'll pay for this!"

One of the fighters points his gun at Sammy as he walks towards the stairwell but Electra forces him to lower his gun "it's ok, the girl has served her purpose they can have her".

Blaze: "Now let Max go, we both know it's me you've wanted here all along".

Electra examines the wrestler from head to toe "tempting but I'd rather keep the man who cut off my hand". She turns to one of her fighters "take his arm now!"

Max extends his arm and responds to Blaze: "I'm not going anywhere!"

They look at each other as Blaze turns and blasts forward her chi from each hand which knocks the fighter closest to them and Electra down.

Max: "I got these signal punks!"

Blaze: "I got this bitch!"

They waste no time in fighting their opponents as Max uses his Thunder tackle to take down three other fighters. Blaze meanwhile is caught off guard as Electra uses her whip to sweep her off the floor.

Electra quickly rises to her feet and tries to push a remote button that she takes out of her pocket but Blaze is quick to kick it out of her hand as they continue to throw kicks and punches at each other.

Meanwhile outside robotic officers as well as a few bikers shoot towards Adam, Axel and the others. The team are heavily outnumbered but they are not giving up. Zan is efficient in his fighting as he extends both of his arms, electrocuting two bikers that ride close and surround him.

At the same time, Adam and Axel are focussed on covering Tim and Fiona by fighting off the remaining signals trying to kill them. They are also attempting to kill any robots at the front of the building so that they can gain entry on this side and find the bombs.

Adam: "I hate these guys!" He comments as he roundhouse kicks another robot just in time before it tries to fire a laser at Axel.

Axel: "Thanks man" he replies as he upper cuts one of the Kung Fu fighters outside the door.

Inside the building, Blaze and Electra continue to fight for the remote button on the floor. As Blaze reaches for it, Electra tries to strangle her around the neck with her whip.

Electra: "Move and I'll electrocute you! Now give me the remote". Blaze drops it to the ground and places her hands up in the air.

"Not so fast Electra!" Max comments as he is holding a gun behind her. She immediately loosens her grip on Blaze before Blaze punches her across the face and knocks her out.

As she catches her breath Max comments: "want me to kill this bitch?"

Blaze: "No, we need her alive I need to find out where these bombs will detonate. Tie her up and keep her here, I'll go and see if Sammy needs any help. And don't let anyone get to this!" She picks up and passes to him the remote button. 

* * *

For the past 15 minutes Sammy has been scanning each floor to find Lauren. Finally on floor 57 he finds her tied up to a chair.

The fair haired young girl looks up at him with fear across her face: "please don't hurt me" she pleads with him.

Sammy: "Are you Lauren? I'm not going to hurt you I've come to get you out of here, are you ok?"

She sighs and smiles at him "thank you". As he unties her hands, he notices cuts and bruises on her arms.

Sammy: "We gotta get out of here quick before more of them come. This place is surrounded by fighters and robots but my friends and your dad are fighting them".

Lauren: "Wait no we can't leave without my mom!"

Sammy: "I'm sure they will find her but please we really have to…"

They hear two thugs walking up the stairs towards the room.

Sammy: "Quick take cover there" they hide together underneath a desk.

"Come out now!" shouts the thug with his knife as he pulls away the desk and tries to grab Lauren.

Sammy quickly reacts by kicking him to the face with one leg then jump kicking the knife out of the thugs hand with the other leg. He then grabs the knife and takes Lauren's hand as they run out towards the stairwell.

Lauren screams as the two of them run into Ash who quickly kicks Sammy out of the way.

Ash: "I told you little girl, your about to make a lot of money for me get back to your room now!"

Sammy: "Let her go!"

He leaps forward with the knife and slashes Ash across the face then quickly helps Lauren up as they run towards the opposite direction. They reach the end of the hall but the emergency door is blocked off.

Lauren starts to panic: "Shit what are we going to do?"

Sammy: "There's gotta be another way out! Stay back or run I'll fight him".

Ash: "That's the spirit!" he enthusiastically says as he gets closer to them this time pointing a gun at Sammy who is unarmed.

Ash: "Now put your hands up and give me the girl!"

Sammy who is standing in front of Lauren angrily replies "NO!"

Ash: "Well then I have no choice but to shoot you stupid boy!"

Lauren: "No!"

Just as he aims a voice from behind Ash interrupts. "That's so much like you Ash, always targeting kids or finding the easy way out" Blaze responds.

Ash: "Blaze Fielding- I preferred it when you were being force fed and couldn't answer back".

Blaze: "Fuck you!"

She grapples him and throws him to the floor and starts kicking him in the face.

Ash fights back by kicking her in the stomach but Blaze charges forward to grab him and throw him over the rail leading down a large flight of stairs where he dramatically falls.

Blaze looks down then turns to Sammy and Lauren "are you both ok?"

Sammy nods before the three of them continue to run to the top of the building where she radios Jax who is on standby.

Blaze: "Jax it's me, I need you to bring the chopper right now to sky tower. Sammy, Lauren and I will meet you on the roof, I think I know where the bomb is being held! Hurry!"

Axel and Adam look up at the sky from ground level as they hear the helicopter approaching whilst the team arrest Electra and the other thugs in the building who have been defeated. Max also hands over the detonator which Zan carefully dismantles before he continues to assist Fiona in stopping the bleeding while they wait for the paramedics to appear. 

* * *

Once Blaze, Lauren and Sammy are safely inside the helicopter, Jax radios back to base informing them that they are on the way but Blaze interrupts him.

Blaze: "You remember you said your guys had searched high and low the undergrounds during the last four days but they still couldn't find the bomb?"

Jax: "Yeah, I mean the only explanation I can think of is that it doesn't exist. We've searched the entire underground network, sewage systems any place where they can store a bomb".

Blaze: "Nah they fooled us, it does exist. There's one place you didn't look".

He looks at her puzzled.

Blaze: "Wood Oak River is about a mile from here. Central bridge is in the heart of the city fly me there right now".

Jax: "So you're saying the bomb is under the bridge?"

Blaze: "It has to be! It's the one place underground where an explosion will do the most damage, you have to take me there!"

Jax: "What are you going to do?"

Blaze: "That bomb contains my energy. I'm gonna end this, get Luca to radio the rest of the city to evacuate and to turn off any water supplies".

Jax: "Are you sure about this?"

Blaze: "I'm certain".

Jax sighs: "Take this" he hands over to her the diving equipment on board including an oxygen tank.

Jax: "We always keep these up here in case we have to evacuate over water. The tank has about 20 minutes of oxygen left inside it".

Blaze nods: "thanks".

Jax: "I gotta admit, for a lady you sure got balls".

Blaze laughs as she sets up her gear and gets ready as the helicopter descends over the river.

Sammy turns to her "don't do this".

Blaze: "I have to. If I don't make it out, tell the others I'm sorry".

It's a short jump into the river and within seconds Blaze has disappeared into dark water.


	28. Chapter 27- Dark water

**Chapter 27**

It doesn't take long for Blaze to recognise the organised bomb that Mr X designed. Exactly the same design she remembers him displaying at her birthday dinner.

A 15kg box of Rakushin sits above four large metal cylinders all sat together on the river bed connected to the box with four metal cables. She now has 12 minutes of oxygen left to detach the box from the cables. She reaches for a set of pliers she carried there and starts to slowly cut each cable. It is agony but Blaze uses all the strength she can whilst maintaining her oxygen.

Eventually, after 10 minutes of blood and agony, she manages to cut all four cables and is ready to take the box of rakushin to the surface for Dr Zan. She swims towards the banks of the river and leaves the box by the edge as Adam radios to her ear peace.

Adam: "Were on our way are you ok?"

Blaze responds with enthusiasm whilst catching her breath: "yeah I'm good, I managed to disassemble the bomb. The box of Rakushin is here on the west side river bank now".

Adam: "Good work Blaze! Stay where you are were coming to get you".

Blaze: "No, it's not safe. Take the others and leave the area, I'll find my own way out".

Adam: "What do you mean? You've already disarmed the bomb".

Blaze: "There are still four large metal canisters down there containing my chi. I'm the only one that can destroy them. Get everyone away from the river and cut all of the water supply".

Adam: "Wait, no…"

Blaze takes out her earpiece and dives back under the water now with less than two minutes of oxygen in the tank. 

* * *

Meanwhile at the surface Axel, Max and Adam have stolen someone's speed boat to get to the canisters first. As they get it started to leave the doc Jax jumps on board.

Jax: "I know where she is along this river I can tell you it's exactly where the bridge is…"

Axel grabs him by the shirt before he finishes his sentence. "You son of a bitch! You should have waited for us to get out, we had everything under control outside of that building all you had to do was radio us. If anything happens to her I swear.."

Jax: "Everything under control? Like the general dead and Tim's wife getting shot?"

Axel tightens his grip as Adam intervenes: "arguing right now ain't gonna help anyone, especially Blaze! Jax how much oxygen is left in that tank?"

Jax peaks at his watch "probably about a minute". Axel loosens his grip and pushes Jax over some boxes on the boat. 

* * *

Underneath the cold, dark murky water Blaze quickly returns to the four metal cylinders on the riverbed. She fires her chi next to each one to create a small hole near the top so that the energy inside can disperse slowly however as she fires at the second one, she starts to run into difficulty when her oxygen finishes. She carries on with the last two but notices each canister one by one creating spark after spark, illuminating the riverbed. Blaze understands that she has to move quickly and get out of the water before the illuminating sparks underneath her spread and charge the river up to the surface like an electric current.

She throws off her oxygen tank and any other equipment so that she can swim to the surface as quickly as possible. It's easy to feel the heat from every electrical energy bolt metres below her. Suddenly the metallic cylinders explode one by one, creating a vacuum and tidal wave throughout the water that pulls her back downwards. The last thing Blaze remembers seeing are the skyscraper lights from 10 metres below the surface before she blacks out.

From the boat and from the banks of the river, everyone can see the water sparking with electrical energy bolt after bolt dashing across the surface. Even the boat gets the odd electrical shock. The guys look down at the volatile dark water with concern but there is no sign of Blaze.

Axel gets ready to jump over the edge of the boat.

Max: "What are you doing? If you touch that water you will die of shock!"

Axel: "I know what I'm doing"

Adam: "Bro she could have made it back to the bank already, Blaze could be anywhere right now, that water will kill you!"

Axel ignores him and dives underneath. As he surfaces back up to get air, the energy sparks from the water shock him one by one, burning his skin but he ignores the pain and carries on looking for her. 

* * *

_Blaze feels every breath of the wind against her skin as she stands still. Her surroundings are clear outside of a beautiful temple lit up by red lanterns underneath a dark cloudy sky. Everything seems so calm and serene for what feels like hours in another dimension whilst she takes in the beauty of the atmosphere around her._

 _Suddenly the wind gets stronger and she is frozen and unable to move, knowing that she is in the presence of someone or something dark and that she is no longer there alone._

 _Blaze notices a figure created by the air as the wind picks up which she feels as it passes her side._

" _You know who I am? I've been waiting for this moment a long time" a deep voice echoes to her as the ancient Yamato warrior appears in the darkness whilst Blaze regains her energy to move._

 _Blaze responds as a blue flame from her chi appears above her palm, "Yamato Kato"._

 _With one breath from his mouth from afar, he cuts out the chi above her palm before the lanterns around them cut out simultaneously._

 _Blaze: "why have you bought me here?"_

 _Yamato: "I wanted to see you for myself before you die. All this time you were sent here as the chosen one to end our legacy with your power. It's a pity that now your own power is the thing that will kill you"._

 _Blaze immediately lights up two more circles of energy and projects them towards the warrior where one of them burns his armour through to his chest. Straight away he counteracts by splitting himself into six separate clones that form a circle around her as Blaze fires at him again and again but this time there is no luck, only transparency._

 _Suddenly her whole body illuminates spark after spark as the electric current from her chi burns her skin. It is agonising as she struggles to breathe. She looks up at the bright stars in the sky as she falls to the ground._

" _They wont even save you now" his words echo as she takes her last breath._

* * *

It's an anxious two minute wait on the boat before Axel resurfaces from under the water with Blaze unconscious. The sparks continue to illuminate off both of their bodies every few seconds which burn as he lifts her onto the boat. As Axel climbs out of the water, Max tries to resuscitate Blaze but is immediately given an electric shock as soon as he attempts to touch her.

Max: "shit! How the hell… we need to get her to Dr Zan right now".

Adam: "He's by the bank waiting for us with the box of rakushin."

Axel: "There's not enough time!" he kneels down beside Blaze and focusses on resuscitating her, ignoring every painful electric spark which bounces off of his body every three seconds.

Finally after an anxious thirty seconds, Blaze coughs out water and opens her eyes.

A relived Axel stares down at her "are you ok?" before he collapses down lying next to her and still clasping onto her hand.

Blaze looks around confused and dazzled by the lights around them then meets his gaze again "yeah, I thought I drowned". Both of them look at each other in shock knowing they just experienced déjà vu, something only the two of them can understand.

Max breaks the silence "Glad you two are ok. Let's get you both to the hospital!" 

* * *

The next few hours are an exhausting blur for the team. All Blaze can recall is her and Axel being taking out of an ambulance, each wrapped in a heated blanket then escorted into the hospital building by the others surrounding them. The first thing she notices is the glistening river in the distance under the stars and lights from the tall twinned sky scrapers emitting the odd spark of electricity towards the sky conducted from the river. One would say that Wood Oak City is as bright as ever tonight.

Whilst entering the hospital, Axel briefly takes her hand as Max and Adam shield them from the press surrounding the entrance. The bright lights from the cameras are blinding and the voices of the reporters sound like a white noise.

"Miss Fielding… Miss Fielding how does it feel to be Wood Oak City's saviour tonight? Thanks to you…"

Max interrupts the reporter: "Not now lady!"

It doesn't take long for them to be separated once they are in the hospital building as doctors and nurses rush towards the entrance.

"Everything is going to be ok" is the last thing Blaze remembers hearing from one of them.


	29. Chapter 28- Taking the bait

**Chapter 28**

 _ **Three days later**_

The hospital door opens as Eliza and Max enter the room.

Eliza: "hey Blaze, it's good to see you awake and well. We have run all of the tests and everything seems to be clear which is great!" she smiles and continues "its truly extraordinary, both you and Axel suffered with second degree burns which have now almost healed and depleted within three days". Blaze looks down at her palms whilst breathing a sigh of relief.

Blaze: "Thanks again doctor!"

Eliza: "always a pleasure" as she takes her blood pressure and temperature.

Max: "Hey I got a shock too!" he laughs as he displays a large red mark on his palm that hasn't healed.

Eliza: "Right I have to get back to work, I'll leave you two to catch up. By the way chicken or fish is on the menu for later, I would personally go for the chicken though it's much better!"

Blaze smiles as she leaves: "I would kill for some chicken actually!"

Max turns to Blaze once Eliza has exited the room "so how you feeling?"

Blaze: "I'm doing ok. How's Axel?"

Max shakes his head "he hasn't woken up yet but he's healing. Without him you would be dead and without you, the rest of Wood Oak would not be alive right now. Clark and the new mayor want to pay you a visit to thank you in person".

Blaze shakes her head "no, no I can't deal with any press or politicians right now".

Max: "Eliza said you'll be ready to be discharged within three days, you'll have to face them sooner or later".

Blaze: "I'm not leaving this place until I know Axel is ok".

Max: "I hear you".

A nurse interrupts them with a tray of roast chicken accompanied with potatoes and vegetables.

Blaze comments to Max: "I still miss your cooking you know!"

He smiles as she devours the plate of food in front of her. 

* * *

"Hey". Sammy cautiously approaches Lauren with his hands in his pockets as she stands outside of the hospital room her mother is resting in.

It takes an anxious couple of seconds for Lauren to register his voice until she looks forward to greet him with a smile. "Hey Sammy!"

Sammy: "I was er just visiting my friends on the next floor when I heard your mom was being held down here. How is she?"

Lauren responds with a tear in her eye then nods her head "They've kept her on a ventilator after her surgery. We won't know how much damage there is until she wakes up, I really don't know what to do."

Sammy: "I'm so sorry".

Lauren: "Dad is all over the place right now I can't believe we were taken like…" she breaks down and starts to cry.

Sammy cautiously walks forward and slowly gives her a hug.

Lauren: "Thank you for coming for me and not handing me over when Ash caught us trying to escape".

Sammy: "what? No way, I wasn't gonna bail out on you like that!"

He hands her a napkin as she dries her eyes.

Sammy: "Hey do you wanna get something to eat? There's this canteen downstairs so we can still be near your mom if there's any news".

Lauren wipes her face and looks up at him with hope "yeah, I'm starving!" 

* * *

Blaze looks up anxiously at Adam and Max from her hospital bed. "Just tell them I don't want them here. I'm in hospital recovering for shits sake!"

Max: "There's no getting out of a government order, even if you are the hero of this city". He throws over the Wood Oak Times newspaper displaying the headlines _'aftermath of Wood Oak Chaos and the British born heroine who saved our city'._

Blaze: "I'm done with this!"

Max: "I'll go and talk to them outside".

He leaves the room to warn off any reporters as Blaze turns her attention towards Adam.

Blaze: "So do you believe in my power now?"

Adam: "I've always believed in you, it's time you believe in yourself".

Max's voice interrupts "…hey wait! No you can't go in there!"

A lady in a grey skirt, white blouse, black heals with black hair slicked back into a ponytail storms into the room holding up an ID card and document. Her look is part Asian, part American with large hazel brown eyes.

Blaze turns to Max: "Who's this?"

"Maa'm my name is Kay Zhang and I work for the government". She hands over the documentation to Blaze.

Blaze: "I don't give a shit who you work for can't you see I'm still in hospital?!" she responds angrily.

Kay: "Miss Fielding, this really won't take long I just need you to answer a few questions and I will be on my way".

Blaze: "I wasn't born yesterday, I have rights and I want a lawyer present".

Kay laughs "this isn't an interrogation, we are just compiling a report into the events leading up to the bomb being found, which I would also personally like to thank you for diffusing it and saving this city and its residents".

Blaze sighs.

Kay: "Miss Fielding, I appreciate that the last few days have been a tough time. Our interests are purely to restore the city back to where it was before the syndicate took over our offices. I'm as determined as you are to shut down Neo Chaos but we need your help".

Blaze questions her: "the syndicate are dead now that WOPD killed Mr X. Neo Chaos have no more bombs or Rakushin left so I have done my job in assisting officer Murphy as far as I'm concerned".

Kay: "What if I could offer your something in return?"

Blaze: "What?"

Kay: "Firstly protection from the press, my team will ensure you are not hassled".

Blaze smiles: "My team already have that covered, thanks. Besides, how do I know you are not just one of those corrupted government officials who ordered the take over of our police force, who handed the department on a plate to Neo Chaos?"

Kay: "I assure you, we are here to rebuild this city and we have replaced over 70% of the government and council committee involved in the running of this city. I myself have a duty to work alongside our new mayor and I…"

Blaze: "Ok stop your boring me! Ok, I will give you the information you need but there's something else I need from you".

Kay raises her eyebrows "name it".

Blaze: "After Mr X escaped prison and Neo Chaos corrupted the city, the case concerning my family and their assets was closed".

Kay: "You mean the so called drug lord and your estranged uncle General Petrov who closed that case when he was alive".

Blaze: "I'm entitled to justice for my family and all the assets that were stolen by the syndicate before RoboCy took him to Lima".

Kay sighs: "Very well, I'll see to it that the case is reopened".

Blaze: "and I want the Evan and Amber Stone case reopened also".

Kay: "consider it done. I will contact you tomorrow Miss Fielding about your assistance with this matter. Thank you for your time". She shakes Blaze's hand then leaves the room.

Adam: "Who do they think they are pressuring you like this?"

Blaze: "I know what I'm doing. Max I need you to get Luca to check out this Kay Zhang, I want to know her motive and I need to be clear about which side she is on and who she is".

Max: "Will get onto it right away".

Blaze: "Thanks". 

* * *

Blaze gives the nurse an exhausted smile as she is wheeled in her chair towards the other side of the building.

"How are you feeling today miss?" the nurse questions her.

Blaze: "physically much better but my head is so exhausted".

Nurse: "give it another day or so. Almost there now!" she smiles.

Blaze: "I can't believe he's finally awake! I hope he's ok" she anxiously replies as they get closer to Axel's hospital room.

A doctor hastily interrupts them and requests some assistance from Blaze's nurse.

Nurse: "Sorry hun I'll be back in two minutes, wait here for me I have to sign you in".

Blaze: "sure no problem!" she proceeds ahead anyway.

As she reaches Axel's room she notices through the window that he has a visitor in there with him already. She takes a closer look at who this stranger is talking and laughing with him by his bedside and realises disappointingly that Soozie has come to visit him.

Nurse: "so sorry about that, I had to take care of Mr Cooks! Looks like you found your way anyway." She interrupts Blaze's thoughts.

Blaze: "I erm, I'm sorry I think we should come back later. Axel seems busy right now".

Nurse: "Oh don't worry! Suzanne has been coming to visit him every day. She's also been really helpful in bringing his belongings here and those video games… oh my! If that was my boyfriend I would do the same, the TV programmes in here are no fun at all."

Blaze: "I don't feel so good, you were right it's too soon for me to be up and about. Take me back to my room please".

Nurse: "Ok hun, if you insist". 

* * *

The sunlight glistens on the calm blue crystal waves of the Pacific Ocean during sundown. Mr X calmly sits and wires his fishing rod. His rolled up sleeved open white shirt and black shorts could not be any more different from his every day suits. Since the assassination of robot X, he has patiently sat back and watched the dramas of Wood Oak City unfold from a distance. Neo Chaos's leader Yasha was lucky to make it out of City Hall after General Petrov's capture. It has been over a month now since she took the first flight possible out of Wood Oak City to join him.

Raven greets him from below deck in his black suit and tie.

Raven: "Sir, Dr Dham has made contact. He's confirmed that all of RoboCy's stored Rakushin is now gone."

Mr X: "You must know by now that I always have a plan B" he smirks as Raven lights his cigar.

Raven: "Our first priority is pay day to our attorneys. Electra's trial is in a month and we can't afford anymore fuck ups".

Mr X: "Raven you have so much to still learn" he throws his fishing rod into the sea.

Mr X: "They may have won the battle but the war is not yet over. We still have enough man power and fight, you give up too easily. Remember the Yamato still hold one more barrel and Robot Y is days away from completion".

Raven: "I will call the rest of my guys to prepare. A war is coming".

Mr X: "Have you ever tried fishing Raven?"

Raven: "I can't say I have sir".

Mr X: "It's all a waiting game. Sometimes it takes hours for the scent of the bate to lure the fish. Either way it's a waiting game but eventually, someone always falls for the bait". Suddenly his fishing rod goes crazy. Mr X laughs out loud as he reals in his catch.


	30. Chapter 29- Wedding day

**Chapter 29**

 _ **Two weeks later**_

The subtle morning breeze and fresh air surround the greenery outside Wood Oak Central Church on a peaceful Saturday morning as Keri's entourage fix her silk white veil.

Eliza: "It's now or never! Your uncle is waiting for us outside and all the guests are here!"

Keri responds with excitement: "I can't believe we've made it after two postponed dates and a whole load of drama. I just hope he hasn't had second thoughts…"

Blaze reassures her "everything is going to be ok. The fact that you both made it this far is proof that it's meant to be, ok?"

Keri nods back at her as she lowers her veil over her face.

All of the guests stand and smile as Keri walks down the aisle of the church in her mermaid white dress accompanied by her uncle walking her and her bridesmaids and maid of honour dressed in chiffon red dresses. Adam gives her the most excited smile as she arrives at the altar, both of their hands slightly shaken full of nerves and anticipation as his friends and brother stand beside him.

They say their vows and exchange rings in a beautiful ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.." the whole church cheer when they kiss until they walk outside with confetti thrown on them. As they enter the back of their limousine Adam whispers in Keri's ear "I love you Mrs Hunter" before they are driven for photos then onto the wedding reception.

Outside the church the others congregate and wait for their cars to pick them up before the reception. Blaze stands next to Max and Eliza on the steps of the church as she comments: "so that coward Dr Zan failed to show up then".

Max: "He decided not to because you are here and you're still angry with him about RoboCy. He'l be at the reception, just make peace with him life is too short".

Blaze: "I don't know if I can ever forgive him".

Max: "People make mistakes Blaze, all of us have been to hell and back including Zan". His words resonate with her for a moment.

Axel: "hey the cars should be here in a minute, I told them 1:30 sharp but there's traffic" he is frantically rushing around trying to fulfil his best man responsibilities.

Max: "Don't panic it's going well and they're married now that's what counts!"

The guests part ways in groups of five to their cars to drive on to the reception venue. Max, Eliza, Axel, Sammy and Blaze all get into one car for the short ten minute drive. They reach the reception venue, a large hall thirty floors up and overlooking Wood Oak's river and skyline. The elevator becomes a little too packed with guests so Axel and Blaze wait as the others go ahead.

Axel: "Hey"

Blaze awkwardly answers: "Hey"

Axel: "Did you get any of my messages? By the time I was out of a hospital bed you were already discharged".

Blaze: "yeah, I know" she avoids his eye contact and focusses on waiting for the elevator.

Axel: "You know I saw you that day leaving with your nurse".

Blaze: "Excuse me?" she responds looking at him surprised.

Axel: "Just because Soozie came to visit doesn't mean…"

She interrupts his sentence: "I'm sorry I've got more important things to worry about. Who you keep in your life or your bed is your business, I couldn't care less". There's a silent gap in their conversation as they enter the elevator with a crowd of people.

Once they are upstairs and out in the hall, a server hands them each a glass of champagne.

Axel shakes his head as he puts his glass down and follows her. "After everything that's happened during the past few weeks you should know me better than that Blaze".

Blaze: "oh I do! You and me are just collateral damage from a fucked up situation in a messed up city when we needed each other to fix it. We've been to hell and back but it's over now".

They pause their conversation as Adam and Keri enter the hall excitedly when the guests cheer and raise their glasses to the happy couple.

Axel quietly replies to her "your telling me you've never wanted what they got right now?" he refers to Adam and Keri getting married.

Blaze knocks back some of her drink then laughs at his comment "you certainly haven't. You wouldn't know what commitment was if it hit you in the face! I mean I can count at least five ex and current female officers in this room you've used your charm on to solve your cases to get what you want. You seem to have quite the reputation back at Central District from what I remember. I wonder how many of them are here that you made false promises to".

Axel: "not you".

Blaze: "Truth is I had what Adam and Keri have. I was engaged once to a man that practically worshipped the ground I stepped on. He couldn't bear the thought of losing me so much that he bought me here to this city to make sure that nothing could take us apart. Worst mistake I ever made".

Axel: "I'm not perfect but I'm not him".

Blaze: "No, you're just an intense Scorpio who gets whatever he wants when it suits him. I'm done being used".

Luca interrupts their heated conversation before Axel can respond "Blaze can I talk to you for a minute?"

Blaze: "Sure, excuse me" she walks away leaving Axel annoyed and shocked.

Luca immediately hands over an envelope to Blaze.

Blaze: "what's this?"

Luca: "Looks like our friend Kay Zhang is not who she says she is. It's taken days to dig this up".

Blaze opens the envelope to reveal two files. One verifies that she is indeed a government service member, the other is more shocking.

Luca: "I had this one translated, I've never seen anything like this before".

The second file containing her photo is a record from a firm who hire out assassins to 'clean up' high ranked members and officials that influence the Chinese government.

Blaze reads the file carefully "so Kay who is legally Kagami Zhang is really leading a double life. Hmmm that's interesting…"

Luca: "What?"

Blaze: "Her birth name, look here …'Rudra Shiva'".

Luca: "You don't think she…?"

Blaze: "I don't know honestly. But I do know she's probably trying to kill me. I need to fix this I think Raven hired her. We have to find him".

Luca: "I thought Raven was dead!"

Blaze: "So did I". 

* * *

Sammy nervously approaches Tim's table as the other guests take to the dance floor. The modern décor around them is beautiful with each large table holding a purple and white boquet of flowers.

Tim: "Hi Eddie, congratulations on your brother's wedding".

Sammy: "Thank you Mr Murphy. How is Mrs Murphy doing at the moment?"

Tim: "Fiona is getting better every day the hospital said. We can't be certain of anything yet but thankfully things are looking up".

Sammy: "I hope she recovers soon". His eyes turn to Lauren "hey".

Lauren shyly responds: "hey Sammy".

Tim nudges his daughter "go on, what are you waiting for? Go and dance with him.. that's what you came here to ask wasn't it Eddie?"

Sammy embarrassingly responds "yeah er.. do you wanna dance?"

Lauren smiles and takes his hand.

Tim comments to Max who is sat next to him "I'd love to be a teenager again. It's crazy how fast she's growing up. I know Eddie was in trouble a year ago, he's lucky to have Adam as a big brother to point him in the right direction".

Max: "Despite what happened, Sammy has always been a good kid. His heart is in the right place".

The music suddenly stops as Adam clings his glass to get the guests' attention.

Adam: "It's that time I know, but we'd like to say a few words. Thank you all for coming and celebrating our special day. It's been a bumpy ride at times but we are fortunate to be standing here today together, healthy and happy with two beautiful children. I have truly found my life's purpose and it is all because this beautiful lady stuck by me even when times were hard. Now I can't wait to treasure every day of the rest of my life with her". Everyone raises their glasses and cheers "now where's my best man at?"

Axel clears his throat then stands as Adam sits back down at their high table. "I've known Hunter since we were kids. We were in the same school, martial arts classes, football practise and in recent times, I've been unfortunate enough to work with the guy. All I can say is good luck to you Keri!"

The crowd start to laugh.

"In all the time I've known Adam, it's rare he talks about the day he met Keri. We were two sixteen year old virgins at our first proper Spring break party, except this exciting party took place by the exotic Wood Oak harbour one Friday night. One of Keri's friend's made a bet that if she could kiss and get the number of any guy at the party in under 5 minutes, she would win $30. Of course this backfired when Keri went in for the kill and Adam spilt the drink he was holding all over her dress when he was caught off guard. It took three days for her to forgive him, even after her dad practically chased him with a bat outside of their neighbourhood. From there on the rest is history. Today I am so pleased to be celebrating two of my closest friends who are like a brother and sister to me. I wish them a lifetime of happiness, to Keri and Adam". The guests raise their glasses before the music and partying continues.

Eliza approaches Blaze who is acting cheery by the bar as she orders another drink.

Blaze: "hey doctor! Shouldn't you be on that dance floor with Max right now? He actually can't dance but still it's funny to watch!"

Eliza: "Don't you think you should slow down a bit there with your drink?"

Blaze: "Just because your my doctor… ah fuck it, sit down and have a drink with me your off duty!"

Eliza looks at the barman "I'll just have a Diet Coke please"

Blaze reaches forward to the barman "make sure you put some rum in there too, the doctor here needs to loosen up!"

Eliza turns to Blaze "I know why your doing this, please take my advice and talk to someone".

Blaze smiles: "everything is ok. You saw it yourself, Wood Oak City hero and its one of us ladies! I never have to work or deal with bullshit again!"

Eliza: "That doesn't change the past." She glances over towards Axel who is standing across the hall talking to Adam.

Eliza: "He still doesn't know does he? Why one second your hot then cold. Don't you think you should just talk to him and be honest after everything that's happened?"

Blaze: "What are you my doctor or my life coach?"

Eliza: "I'm your friend and I know it's hard but…"

Blaze: "Everything I told you back at your surgery was in confidence. It is how it is and nothing can change the past. Say anything to Max or Axel and I will have no choice but to report you for breaking your code".

Eliza turns down her drink to the barman. "Go and sleep it off downstairs in your hotel room. I'll see you in the morning".


	31. Chapter 30- The morning after

**Chapter 30**

The next morning feels like a car crash to the head as Blaze opens her eyes. She is alarmed when she hears someone in the bathroom of the hotel room so she immediately searches for the knife under her pillow but there's no luck. She looks around the room realising her belongings are no where to be seen. Instead, this room has a large silver watch on the bedside table and clothes scattered around on the floor. She looks down and notices that she is now wearing a black T-shirt.

As Blaze tries the get up the door at the other end of the room knocks and startles her back down. The bathroom door then quickly opens as Axel steps out in his jeans, no shirt with a toothbrush on one side of his mouth to open the hotel room door. A member of staff then wheels in two trolleys of food as there is a sigh of relief from Blaze when she puts her head back down on the pillow.

A minute later and he returns back out of the bathroom with the 'I told you so' look on his face "good morning" he says.

Blaze: "Christ, what the hell am I doing here?!"

Axel: "You got drunk last night and the manager of the building disabled the hotel key to your room. We convinced them not to throw you out if one of us kept an eye on you".

Blaze: "Oh my God, I don't remember anything! How bad was it?"

Axel: "pretty bad. The city's mayor and his wife were two of the guests at the wedding. They were out on the terrace when you called him a 'nob'. You also demanded that he give up his 'fags' to you so that you can take them to city hall and burn down the building again."

Blaze: "shit!"

Axel: "It's no secret in the media that Mayor Thomson cheated on his wife with two male escorts last year. You really stuck the knife in there and offended them."

Blaze puts her hands over her head: "Fuck! I didn't know that! Besides, I meant the man's packet of cigarettes, a fag is a cigarette everyone knows that!"

Axel laughs: "not here they don't! It's not all bad, you said a few nice things about Adam and Keri in front of everyone and encouraged the rest of the guests to carry on drinking until they were wasted. I don't think they fully understood though".

Blaze: "I am such an idiot"

Axel: "Max and I got you out of there when you started singing Britannia rule the world in front of six service men who were guests".

Blaze: "I have to apologise to Adam and Keri, what was I thinking".

She glances around the room and notices a broken lamp on the floor next to the dress and shoes she was wearing yesterday.

Blaze: "What happened there?"

Axel: "You threw everything off as soon as we got in the room. And you broke the lamp".

Blaze: "We didn't… you know did we?"

Axel: "What? No! You were drunk and spaced out"

Blaze: "I'm so sorry, I will pay for any damage to your room".

Axel: "It can be fixed don't worry. This isn't like you at all".

Blaze: "I know, I'm sorry. I'm never drinking again after last night. I mean it when I say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused, not just from last night. I'll make it up to you"

Axel: "you can start by having some breakfast" he hands her a plate of food.

Blaze: "mmm these scones are decent. Did they give us any jam?"

Axel can't help but laugh.

Blaze: "what's so funny?"

Axel: "I think you mean biscuits and jello. You could pass off as talking another language to everyone else."

Blaze: "yeah and it's called ENGLISH! From somewhere called England!" they both laugh together.

 _#Door knocks#_

Axel tucks away his gun behind him and quickly puts on a T-shirt. He opens the door to find Jax outside in uniform.

Axel: "Jax? What's up, everything ok?"

Jax salutes him: "we need to talk, urgently. Can I come in?"

Axel: "Now's not a good time. I'll be downstairs in twenty minutes".

Jax hands over to him an envelope with a flag and military emblem displayed on it.

Axel: "You better come in then". He leaves the door open as Jax walks into the room.

Jax notices Blaze sitting up on the bed. He then tips his hat at her "Miss Fielding".

Blaze: "Jax. I have to go, I'll leave you guys for now and will be downstairs" she picks up her belongings locks eyes with Axel knowing that something must be urgent for Jax to show up here like this.

Jax: "Actually Miss Fielding this somewhat concerns you also".

Blaze: "If this is about last night, I apologise if I offended any of your service personnel"

Jax: "No it's not that".

Jax: "9am this morning it was announced that a failed missile attack on Oakland City Hall South of our city was made by the Lima nation's government in retaliation to the disappearance and assassination of General Petrov. Every military personnel, both current and former as well as all acting police officials in this city are being informed as we speak. You have been summoned for immediate duty to protect our city and country. From this morning, we are at war with the Lima nations. Officer Stone, please gather your things and report immediately for duty. I felt it was necessary to inform you myself.

Axel: "I understand".

Jax: "Law enforcement Officer Hunter has also been informed. He and any other police officers will be posted here in the city. You and your regiment of officers will be leaving for Lima as soon as possible to fight there".

Blaze: "This is crazy, how could this…. Is there anything I can do? General Petrov was my uncle."

Jax: "No, your not a citizen of this country. I would also keep it a secret that you were related to the General, many in this city will use it against you. All you can do is find underground shelter and pray, we are expecting further missile attempts as well as the Lima army who are on their way."

Axel: "How long have we got until they're troops start arriving?"

Jax: "Eight hours, half a day at most. I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes".

Blaze opens the terrace door from the hotel room. The sky today over Wood Oak City looks so clear and blue during the midday sunshine. A moment of piece is disturbed by four military osprey aircrafts in the distance as the reality of a possible war hits them.

She stands looking into Axel's eyes: "promise me you'll come back" before he puts his arms around her to hold her close.

The noises from the aircraft intensify as more take to the skies. Sirens below start to ring as people in the street rush inside their homes to collect their possessions and stay close to their families. The news and radio is full of urgency and updates every minute.

Wood Oak City is about to become a war zone and there is no stopping the fate of a nation.

 _To be continued_


End file.
